Injustice 2's Guest Characters Intros and Interactions
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of interaction between the characters of Injustice 2 as they meet characters from different animes. If you have any suggestions for anime characters to make intros for, let me know.
1. Mereoleona Vermillion (Black Clover)

**A/N: Like I said before, the guest characters I had for the Akame ga Kill in Injustice Intros will have their own story. Not much has changed in the first three chapters other than I deleted the intros against the Akame ga Kill characters. I do not own Injustice or the series that these characters come from.**

Mereoleona Vermillion

Entering the arena first: A lioness made of flames runs into the arena before disbursing into cinders, revealing Mereoleona walking out. After her opponent finished talking, she started to talk, crossing her arms as her grimore started to float.

Entering the arena second: Mereoleona walks into the arena as her grimore flips opens as she started to talk. After her opponent finished talking, she starts to talk again as her body is covered in a fiery aura.

* * *

Mereoleona vs. Mereoleona (Arkham Asylum - Cell Block)

Mereoleona 1: Tell me something that I would know.

Mereoleona 2: Among all lions, females are the ones that hunt.

Mereoleona 1: Well played, copycat.

2nd

Mereoleona 1: State your name.

Mereoleona 2: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Mereoleona 1: Prove it.

Mereoleona vs. Aquaman (Brainiac's Ship - Collection Chamber)

Mereoleona: A little fish for me to hunt.

Aquaman: Come any closer, worm, and I'll bite!

Mereoleona: Then burn to ash.

2nd

Mereoleona: Why not help the surface world?

Aquaman: Only the seas concern me.

Mereoleona: Coward.

3rd

Aquaman: We have no quarrel.

Mereoleona: Another soft monarch to piss me off.

Aquaman: I'll take that as threat.

4th

Aquaman: Think you can beat the king of Atlantis?

Mereoleona: My flames are enough to deal with you.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

Mereoleona vs. Atom (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking mostly.

Mereoleona: Ha! Like a little bug.

2nd

Mereoleona: Get out of my way, runt!

Atom: I'm here in the name of science.

Mereoleona: And I'm here for the Clover Kingdom.

3rd

Mereoleona: Do you have a grimore?

Atom: Just a PhD candidate with quantum bio belt.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

4th

Atom: My name is Ryan Choi. But you can call me Atom.

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

5th

Atom: What could be more fun than studying physics?

Mereoleona: Literary anything else.

Atom: Let me show you what I mean.

Mereoleona vs. Atrocitus (Fortress of Solitude)

Mereoleona: I'm the last person who want pissed off.

Atrocitus: What fuels your rage?

Mereoleona: Losing to scum like you.

2nd

Mereoleona: I'm the last person who want pissed off.

Atrocitus: Your anger conceals your tears.

Mereoleona: Yours won't conceal the burns.

3rd

Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.

Mereoleona: My flames are all I need.

Atrocitus: There's no denying your rage.

4th

Atrocitus: Feline fury is the most pure.

Mereoleona: That, plus fire magic will burn you.

Atrocitus: Your magic's no match for my rage.

Mereoleona vs. Bane (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Mereoleona: You think you can best my magic?

Bane: I will stoke a special fire for you.

Mereoleona: Let's see how that fire burns.

2nd

Mereoleona: Superman's former lackey.

Bane: I am second to no man.

Mereoleona: What about a lioness?

3rd

Bane: Your fearlessness is admirable.

Mereoleona: That, plus fire magic will burn you.

Bane: Violence will reveal your true nature.

4th

Bane: You could help me tame Gotham.

Mereoleona: A lioness follows no one.

Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

Mereoleona vs. Batman (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Mereoleona: You don't like me, do you?

Batman: What do you think?

Mereoleona: That you have a problem with strong women.

2nd

Mereoleona: You think you can best my magic?

Batman: Like I haven't planned for that.

Mereoleona: Hope you planned to get burned.

3rd

Batman: Where did you come from?

Mereoleona: Out in the woods, basking in natural mana.

Batman: That's a first.

4th

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Mereoleona: Better to have a lioness with you than against you.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

Mereoleona vs. Bizarro (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: You seem lost in the head.

Bizarro: Bizarro always do wrong thing.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

2nd

Mereoleona: I hear that kryptonians are strong.

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win.

Mereoleona: Where's the fun if you don't try?

3rd

Bizarro: Why hairy lady behind Bizarro?

Mereoleona: (sighs) Another drunk like Yami.

Bizarro: People love Bizarro after me beat you.

4th

Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend?

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lions Kings.

Bizarro: Ah, you am victim.

Mereoleona vs. Black Adam (Slaughter Swamp)

Mereoleona: You think you can best my magic?

Black Adam: I'll show you no mercy.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

2nd

Mereoleona: You think you can best my magic?

Black Adam: A mere mortal challenges me?

Mereoleona: A lioness challenges you, runt!

3rd

Black Adam: I do not fear fire.

Mereoleona: Not even the Crimson Lion King's?

Black Adam: You are no divine creature.

4th

Black Adam: I long for an epic battle.

Mereoleona: Then stare at the fangs of a lioness.

Black Adam: Words I'll carve on your tomb.

Mereoleona vs. Black Canary (Metropolis - Memorial Station)

Mereoleona: This is a waste of my time.

Black Canary: Afraid of getting your ass kicked by a bird?

Mereoleona: You wouldn't even scratch my fur.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Black Canary: Good looks, quick wit, and a killer right hook.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

3rd

Black Canary: You got powers but can you fight?

Mereoleona: My flames are enough to deal with you.

Black Canary: It's gonna come down to technique.

4th

Black Canary: Any more like you at home?

Mereoleona: My family is full of powerful fire mages.

Black Canary: Next time: staycation.

Mereoleona vs. Black Lightning (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Mereoleona: You want to train with me?

Black Lightning: Can't pass up a chance to learn.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Black Lightning: Black Lightning's not one to back down.

Mereoleona: I respect that.

3rd

Black Lightning: I hope lightning would be enough.

Mereoleona: You have no chance of beating me.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

4th

Black Lightning: Think your powers can outshine mine?

Mereoleona: Fire always burn brighter than lightning.

Black Lightning: Gonna have to amp it up.

Mereoleona vs. Black Manta (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursery)

Mereoleona: Your kind makes me sick!

Black Manta: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Mereoleona: Like I haven't heard that before.

2nd

Mereoleona: I'm sorry. What are you wearing?

Black Manta: You'll take my Optic blast seriously.

Mereoleona: I'll melt you and that stupid armor.

3rd

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Mereoleona: My fire won't smother easily.

Black Manta: You can take that pride to the grave.

4th

Black Manta: Another meta-human freak.

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

Mereoleona vs. Blue Beetle (Red Sun Prison - Power Core)

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Blue Beetle: Just me and alien war machine.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

2nd

Mereoleona: So you're Blue Beetle?

Blue Beetle: My reputation proceeds me.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is just so cool.

Mereoleona: Are you going to fight or just stand there?

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

4th

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Blue Beetle: And very angry.

Mereoleona vs. Brainiac (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursery)

Mereoleona: Why come after me, metal man?

Brainiac: Your mind is human, yet not.

Mereoleona: Because you're dealing with a true lioness.

2nd

Mereoleona: Ready to fight for your life?

Brainiac: Your primitive mind fails you.

Mereoleona: You don't understand true instinct.

3rd

Brainiac: Your abilities piqued my interest.

Mereoleona: That, plus fire magic will burn you.

Brainiac: Then demonstrate your skills.

4th

Brainiac: You think you can best me?

Mereoleona: My flames are enough to deal with you.

Brainiac: Little good it will do you.

Mereoleona vs. Captain Cold (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Mereoleona: Didn't mama tell you not to play with fire?

Captain Cold: I ain't falling in love, kitten.

Mereoleona: That's not what I meant.

2nd

Mereoleona: A gun, really?

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Mereoleona: Well, I'm not the Flash. Am I?

3rd

Captain Cold: Fire and Ice…

Mereoleona: My fire will burn you, Cold.

Captain Cold: Time to put that fire out.

4th

Captain Cold: I like what I'm seeing.

Mereoleona: Spare your words. I'm not interested.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

Mereoleona vs. Catwoman (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: I can't feel any mana from you.

Catwoman: Some of us get by on skill, dear.

Mereoleona: Like that anti-magic brat.

2nd

Mereoleona: Didn't mama tell you not to play with fire?

Catwoman: I've beaten bigger and badder.

Mereoleona: What about a lioness?

3rd

Catwoman: Is it getting hot in here?

Mereoleona: Can't handle the heat, Selina?

Catwoman: It's called cat-scratch fever.

4th

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Mereoleona: Then stare at the fangs of a lioness.

Catwoman: Let me give you a dose of reality.

Mereoleona vs. Cheetah (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

Mereoleona: Tell your goddess who the true predator is.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Cheetah: You lack killer instinct.

Mereoleona: You're dumber than you look.

3rd

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Mereoleona: You really think you can take me?

Cheetah: My claws will cut you down.

4th

Cheetah: Familiar with ailurophobia?

Mereoleona: I'm not afraid for a cat like you.

Cheetah: My claws will cut you down.

Mereoleona vs. Cyborg (The Joker's Playground)

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: Half machine, half man…

Cyborg: It's the man that should worry you.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

3rd

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Mereoleona: A lioness follows no one.

Cyborg: That was your last chance.

4th

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Mereoleona: That, plus fire magic will burn you.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

Mereoleona vs. Darkseid (Slaughter Swamp)

Mereoleona: Done with parademons doing your dirty work?

Darkseid: You dare to imply cowardice on my part?

Mereoleona: At least I fight my own battles.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.

Mereoleona: A lioness challenges you, runt!

3rd

Darkseid: This is not your world to protect.

Mereoleona: My flames are all I need.

Darkseid: Mine is the fire that forges stars.

4th

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Mereoleona: It won't help you win this fight.

Darkseid: Prove you are worthy to join my Furies.

Mereoleona vs. Deadshot (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Mereoleona: Why come after me?

Deadshot: It's business, not personal.

Mereoleona: It's about to get very personal.

2nd

Mereoleona: You think your bullets would hurt me?

Deadshot: Let's switch to explosive rounds.

Mereoleona: You're dumber than you look.

3rd

Deadshot: Well baggin' you will be one helluva payday.

Mereoleona: Your bullets will melt before they hit.

Deadshot: That's why I charged double.

4th

Deadshot: Don't take this personally.

Mereoleona: How can I not? You're trying to kill me.

Deadshot: Well, since you put it like that.

Mereoleona vs. Doctor Fate (Slaughter Swamp)

Mereoleona: Where do you stand in the Clover Kingdom?

Doctor Fate: I am an agent of order.

Mereoleona: Answer the question or I beat it out of you!

2nd

Mereoleona: We need to fight the Midnight Sun together.

Doctor Fate: That does not make us allies.

Mereoleona: Then burn to ash.

3rd

Doctor Fate: Your brother's specter haunts you.

Mereoleona: Disrespect my brother at your peril!

Doctor Fate: You are imprisoned by your own anger.

4th

Doctor Fate: Your brother's specter haunts you.

Mereoleona: I lead my brother's squad with pride.

Doctor Fate: Pride will lead to your downfall.

Mereoleona vs. Donatello (Slaughter Swamp)

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Donatello: Good luck proving that theory.

Mereoleona: My flame magic is proof enough.

2nd

Mereoleona: I can break through that shell.

Donatello: Then you haven't studied the facts.

Mereoleona: Battle is about instinct, not studying.

3rd

Donatello: The name's Donatello. Who are you?

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lions Kings.

Donatello: Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence.

4th

Donatello: I already figured this fight out.

Mereoleona: You really think you can take me?

Donatello: How about I show you my work?

Mereoleona vs. Enchantress (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Mereoleona: Do you know how many people like you I've beaten?

Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

2nd

Mereoleona: Clover Kingdom or The Midnight Sun?

Enchantress: I prefer to freelance.

Mereoleona: Time for you to decide.

3rd

June Moone: I know a thing or two about magic.

Mereoleona: Then join the Magic Knights.

Enchantress: I'd rather rule over them.

4th

June Moone: I've been holding back for too long.

Mereoleona: That's the spirit. Let it out!

Enchantress: Do you not get that I'm an evil hag?

Mereoleona vs. Firestorm (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: So you can use Fire Magic too?

Firestorm: How hot is too hot?

Mereoleona: There's no such thing as "too hot".

2nd

Mereoleona: You seem confident.

Firestorm: I can do things you won't believe.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

3rd

Firestorm: Magic vs. Science. The ultimate showdown.

Mereoleona: Magic always burns hotter.

Firestorm: Magic can't beat science!

4th

Firestorm: What does Batman think I can learn from you?

Mereoleona: You should be prepared for the unexpected.

Firestorm: Then let's get this class in session.

Mereoleona vs. The Flash (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: State your name.

The Flash: The Flash, fastest man alive?

Mereoleona: Care to show me that speed?

2nd

Mereoleona: I thought you were with the Regime.

The Flash: Relax, I'm on your side.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

3rd

The Flash: My suit's heat proof.

Mereoleona: Can it protect you from third degree burns?

The Flash: And people with torch hands.

4th

The Flash: Where did you come from?

Mereoleona: Out in the woods, basking in natural mana.

The Flash: You know what. Let's skip the interrogation.

Mereoleona vs. Gorilla Grodd (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Mereoleona: Read my mind, Grodd!

Gorilla Grodd: It cannot be!

Mereoleona: This jungle belongs to the lioness.

2nd

Mereoleona: Are you afraid, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: What could I possibly fear?

Mereoleona: Burning from my magic!

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Mereoleona: A lioness follows no one.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: From which Earth are you?

Mereoleona: One where the lions ruled the jungle.

Gorilla Grodd: All apes will bask in your shame.

Mereoleona vs. Green Arrow (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: And what's your story?

Green Arrow: Spent a year stranded on a desert island.

Mereoleona: Sounds like a vacation to me.

2nd

Mereoleona: My fire burns all.

Green Arrow: There's a prescription for that, you know.

Mereoleona: Ugh, you're even worse than Yami.

3rd

Mereoleona: You seem confident.

Green Arrow: This is all about winning, friend.

Mereoleona: I respect that.

4th

Green Arrow: I totally spaced on this meeting.

Mereoleona: You should be prepared for the unexpected.

Green Arrow: Point taken.

5th

Green Arrow: I left my universe for this?

Mereoleona: You'll burn for that remark!

Green Arrow: Does that mean less bruising?

Mereoleona vs. Green Lantern (Brainiac's Ship - Collection Chamber)

Mereoleona: That ring helps you with creation magic.

Green Lantern: Just takes a little imagination.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

2nd

Mereoleona: I thought you were with the Regime.

Green Lantern: One hundred percent Team Batman now.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

3rd

Green Lantern: Wait, which side are you on?

Mereoleona: What do you think, Hal Jordan?

Green Lantern: Like your hair's on fire.

4th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Mereoleona: It's the Vermillion's flame magic.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern's got this.

Mereoleona vs. Grid (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursery)

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I would gain emotion.

Mereoleona: Then burn to ash.

2nd

Mereoleona: I have never fought a mechanical monster before.

Grid: You are incapable of harming me.

Mereoleona: You're dumber than you look.

3rd

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lions Kings.

Grid: I must evaluate the threat you pose.

4th

Grid: Analysis suggest you will not survive.

Mereoleona: It won't help you win this fight.

Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

Mereoleona vs. Harley Quinn (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: Try not to bleed too much.

Harley Quinn: Aww…I hate to make a mess of that costume.

Mereoleona: It's a Magic Knight's robe.

2nd

Mereoleona: You seem lost in the head.

Harley Quinn: A bit of brain bashin' would be relaxin'.

Mereoleona: I'll bash yours in.

3rd

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.

Mereoleona: My name isn't important in this fight.

Harley Quinn: Clearly, you're emotional about it.

4th

Harley Quinn: Are you a wizard?

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Harley Quinn: BORING!

Mereoleona vs. Hellboy (Gorilla City)

Mereoleona: I'm the new the captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Hellboy: I don't give a damn who you are.

Mereoleona: Looks like I need to teach you some manners.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Hellboy: Was planning to use my giant stone fist.

Mereoleona: Now we're cooking with gas.

3rd

Hellboy: You should meet my friend, Liz.

Mereoleona: You think we'll get along?

Hellboy: You'll love her. She's a real fire starter.

4th

Hellboy: Those flames look pretty hot.

Mereoleona: It's the Vermillion's flame magic.

Hellboy: Against me, it isn't worth crap.

Mereoleona vs. Jay Garrick (Brainiac's Ship - Collection Chamber)

Mereoleona: I hear you're fast.

Jay Garrick: Yep, as fast as the god, Mercury.

Mereoleona: Care to show me that speed?

2nd

Mereoleona: State your name.

Jay Garrick: Jay Garrick, reporting for duty.

Mereoleona: Respectful, I like that.

3rd

Jay Garrick: This old-timer can teach you some things.

Mereoleona: Why would I listen to you?

Jay Garrick: Because a justice man never quits.

4th

Jay Garrick: This will make for an interesting bout.

Mereoleona: You really think you can take me?

Jay Garrick: Apparently, you missed the wings on my helmet.

Mereoleona vs. John Stewart (Red Sun Prison - Power Core)

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

John Stewart: Not the first time I've been to war.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: I thought you were with the Regime.

John Stewart: I'm not Hal Jordan, did you forget?

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

3rd

John Stewart: Where did you come from?

Mereoleona: Out in the woods, basking in natural mana.

John Stewart: I'm thinking you escaped from Belle Reve.

4th

John Stewart: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lions Kings.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

Mereoleona vs. The Joker (Atlantis - Command Center)

Mereoleona: You'll burn to a crisp.

The Joker: What about the Bat's "no killing" rule?

Mereoleona: I'm following the Wizard King's orders.

2nd

Mereoleona: Your kind makes me sick!

The Joker: But my smile brightens any room.

Mereoleona: Can't smile with no teeth.

3rd

The Joker: Now that look makes a statement.

Mereoleona: Spare your words. I'm not interested.

The Joker: Ugh, there's no use talking to some people.

4th

The Joker: Hello, dearie.

Mereoleona: Ugh, you make my stomach churn.

The Joker: Sadly, you won't outlive me.

Mereoleona vs. Leonardo (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Mereoleona: My fire burns all.

Leonardo: It's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Leonardo: My training will see me through.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

3rd

Leonardo: Now this, I've been looking forward to.

Mereoleona: You really think you can take me?

Leonardo: Ready for a lesson in turtle power?

4th

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Mereoleona: Then stare at the fangs of a lioness.

Leonardo: It's a good chance to hone my skills.

Mereoleona vs. Michelangelo (Brainiac's Ship - Collection Chamber)

Mereoleona: You lack discipline and focus.

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

2nd

Mereoleona: This is a waste of my time.

Michelangelo: You'll be rage-quitting in a heartbeat.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

3rd

Michelangelo: Let's keep this friendly, lady.

Mereoleona: Spare your words. I'm not interested.

Michelangelo: That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle!

4th

Michelangelo: Now you're worth getting off the couch for.

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Michelangelo: Think you can handle a nunchuk beatdown?

Mereoleona vs. Mr. Freeze (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Mereoleona: Your kind makes me sick!

Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.

Mereoleona: You're a damn murderer.

2nd

Mereoleona: You'll burn to a crisp.

Mr. Freeze: Hell would freeze over first.

Mereoleona: Let's see how that fire burns.

3rd

Mereoleona: Enough of this madness, Freeze!

Mr. Freeze: My research requires that I continue.

Mereoleona: Hope you planned to get burned.

4th

Mr. Freeze: My gun will freeze you in your tracks.

Mereoleona: My flames are enough to deal with you.

Mr. Freeze: Is that fact, or mere hyperbole?

5th

Mr. Freeze: My research requires your body.

Mereoleona: I'm not your experiment!

Mr. Freeze: Your ego makes you snow-blind.

Mereoleona vs. Poison Ivy (The Joker's Playground)

Mereoleona: You're with the Midnight Sun?

Poison Ivy: I'm the Green's chosen warrior.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

2nd

Mereoleona: You've took the lives of my squad.

Poison Ivy: The Green must be restored.

Mereoleona: It'll burn alongside you.

3rd

Poison Ivy: I don't play with fire. I smother it.

Mereoleona: You can't smother this fire.

Poison Ivy: Then I won't feel bad killing you.

4th

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Mereoleona: We both know you're not here to talk.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

Mereoleona vs. Power Girl (Metropolis - Memorial Station)

Mereoleona: I hear that kryptonians are strong.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Power Girl: Heat vision and nano vision will fry you.

Mereoleona: Let's see how that fire burns.

3rd

Power Girl: Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?

Mereoleona: It's the Vermillion's flame magic.

Power Girl: Perhaps beating you will change that.

4th

Power Girl: I'm stranded in the wrong universe.

Mereoleona: So am I.

Power Girl: Let's send you back to yours.

Mereoleona vs. Raiden (Gotham City - Empire Theatre)

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Raiden: I have defeated both kings and gods.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: You remind me of the little lightning freak.

Raiden: And you draw hellfire like a Revenant.

Mereoleona: My flames are hotter than that.

3rd

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Mereoleona: Glady. Now let's start.

Raiden: We must prepare ourselves for kombat.

4th

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Mereoleona: I don't give a damn about your title.

Raiden: You will wield to Earthrealm's protector.

Mereoleona vs. Raphael (Gotham City - Empire Theatre)

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Raphael: I've mastered dozens of turtle styles.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: You seem confident.

Raphael: You won't last a New York minute.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

3rd

Raphael: Lookin' for trouble? Cause you found it!

Mereoleona: My flames are enough to deal with you.

Raphael: I'm a New Yorker. I can take it!

4th

Raphael: I'm a mean, green, fighting machine.

Mereoleona: You really think you can take me?

Raphael: Let's take this to the streets.

Mereoleona vs. Red Hood (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Red Hood: You have no idea how far I'll go!

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: Your kind makes me sick!

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad, world.

Mereoleona: You're a damn murderer.

3rd

Mereoleona: This world is all warped and twisted.

Red Hood: And that's your problem how, Stranger?

Mereoleona: Call it a Magic Knight's duty.

4th

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Mereoleona: I'm the captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed.

5th

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Mereoleona: I'll call you a damn killer!

Red Hood: Let's see how far I'll push it.

Mereoleona vs. Reverse Flash (Fortress of Solitude)

Mereoleona: You'll burn to a crisp.

Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.

Mereoleona: Glad you appreciate my spirit, Thawne.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Reverse Flash: I can fix things so you were never born.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

3rd

Reverse Flash: I'm the fastest man alive!

Mereoleona: Speed doesn't impress me, runt.

Reverse Flash: You don't know me, do ya?

4th

Reverse Flash: You call what you do "good"?

Mereoleona: Fighting for people is good, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Gonna be hard if you don't exist.

Mereoleona vs. Robin (Kahndaq - Black Adam's Palace)

Mereoleona: Punks like you don't scare me.

Robin: I know 18 ways to destroy you.

Mereoleona: I've probably survived them all too.

2nd

Mereoleona: Didn't mama tell you not to play with fire?

Robin: She forced me to grip hot coal barehanded.

Mereoleona: That's child's play compared to me.

3rd

Robin: You could've a part of the solution.

Mereoleona: Killing people is never the solution.

Robin: Too bad, you wasted it.

4th

Robin: Seriously, who are you?

Mereoleona: I'm the captain of the Crimson Lions Kings.

Robin: If that's true, you're not going anywhere.

Mereoleona vs. Scarecrow (Kahndaq - Black Adam's Palace)

Mereoleona: Punks like you don't scare me.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Mereoleona: You know what happens when gas meets an open flame?

2nd

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Scarecrow: Oh, I'm shaking in my boots.

Mereoleona: You know what happens when gas meets an open flame?

3rd

Scarecrow: Focus on your fear.

Mereoleona: A lioness has no fear.

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure.

4th

Scarecrow: Does Fuegoleon approve, Captain?

Mereoleona: Disrespect my brother at your peril!

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve there.

Mereoleona vs. Starfire (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Mereoleona: You're with the Midnight Sun?

Starfire: No, I come from the multiverse.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

2nd

Mereoleona: Do you have a grimore?

Starfire: My power comes from the sun itself.

Mereoleona: Let's see how that fire burns.

3rd

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Mereoleona: It's the Vermillion's flame magic.

Starfire: Oh, now I get it.

4th

Starfire: Like fighting fire?

Mereoleona: My flames are enough to deal with you.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

Mereoleona vs. Sub-Zero (The Joker's Playground)

Mereoleona: You're with the Midnight Sun?

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: Do you have a grimore?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Mereoleona: Then I'll melt you, Sub-Zero.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Are you enemy or ally?

Mereoleona: That's up for you to decide, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Kombat will prove your intent.

4th

Sub-Zero: I seek a worthy kombatant.

Mereoleona: Then stare at the fangs of a lioness.

Sub-Zero: You do not intimidate a Lin Kuei.

Mereoleona vs. Supergirl (Kahndaq - Black Adam's Palace)

Mereoleona: I hear that kryptonians are strong.

Supergirl: I've got pretty used to my powers.

Mereoleona: Show me what you got then.

2nd

Mereoleona: You lack discipline and focus.

Supergirl: So what? I need more practice?

Mereoleona: You're smarter than you look.

3rd

Supergirl: I'm still learning my way around.

Mereoleona: Let's see if you know how to fight.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

4th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Mereoleona: I'll destroy anyone that gets in my way.

Supergirl: Clearly, you are not friendly.

Mereoleona vs. Superman (Brainiac's Ship - Collection Chamber)

Mereoleona: You're the strongest in this world?

Superman: Here I'm Superman.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

2nd

Mereoleona: I hear that kryptonians are strong.

Superman: Careful what you wish for.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

3rd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Superman: I'll end it with one punch.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

4th

Superman: Everything's not a competition.

Mereoleona: Spoken like a fifth place loser.

Superman: Someone should teach you some manners.

5th

Superman: What do you do exactly?

Mereoleona: I'm the captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Superman: Is that so?

6th

Superman: Why are you on my Earth?

Mereoleona: Got lost, but I see where I'm needed.

Superman: That's a little too hopeful.

Mereoleona vs. Swamp Thing (Kahndaq - Black Adam's Palace)

Mereoleona: One of Mimosa's creations.

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

Mereoleona: Then burn to ash.

2nd

Mereoleona: Get out of my way, runt!

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Mereoleona: I'm a risk taker, big guy.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Mereoleona: Why would I listen to you?

Swamp Thing: Fire is no friend of mine.

4th

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Mereoleona: Afraid of getting burned, Swamp Thing?

Swamp Thing: I'm afraid I would strangle you.

Mereoleona vs. Vixen (Fortress of Solitude)

Mereoleona: You're with the Midnight Sun?

Vixen: My blood is sworn to protect the web of life.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

2nd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Vixen: I know how to soothe the savage beast.

Mereoleona: What about a lioness?

3rd

Vixen: Save the really hot stuff for bad guys, ok?

Mereoleona: They're burn in my paws.

Vixen: Should make for one hell of a fight.

4th

Vixen: Two lionesses about to fight.

Mereoleona: Should we sell tickets?

Vixen: Nah, let's just get started.

Mereoleona vs. Wonder Woman (Batcave - Armory)

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Wonder Woman: Finding out might kill you.

Mereoleona: I'm willing to take that chance.

2nd

Mereoleona: Taking you down, you stuck-up bitch!

Wonder Woman: I may bleed, but I will not fall.

Mereoleona: Then burn to ash.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Skilled warriors don't rely on powers.

Mereoleona: Spoken like a fifth place loser.

Wonder Woman: But sometimes you need to crack skulls.

4th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Mereoleona: I'll destroy anyone that gets in my way.

Wonder Woman: The gods must be crazy.

5th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Mereoleona: No lioness ever surrenders.

Wonder Woman: Then it appears we're in Nemea.

* * *

Victory Pose: Mereoleona coated her fist with her flame magic. With a smirk, she punched the ground as a pillar of fire erupted from the ground.

Next Character: Erza Scarlet

* * *

**Hey guys, Rico 94 here. Like before, I hope you guys enjoyed these intros. If you were wondering why the numbers of chapters from the Akame ga Kill intros dropped by three, they're brought here along with the other three guest characters I'm planning to add. Now there are will be more than six guest characters I'm doing Injustice intros for. However, those intros will be slow coming since I have other projects to do. But I will bring them to you guys as soon as I can. Much like the MK11 intros, any anime characters you guys wanna see intros for, like someone from Black Clover, let me know. ****Until then, see ya.**


	2. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

Erza Scarlet

Entering the arena first: Erza walks into the arena as a magic circle appears on her hand, materializing a sword. She points it at her opponent as they say their part. When they finished, Erza swung her sword down and said her part.

Entering the arena second: Erza walks into the arena, using her magic to materialize two swords in her hands as she started to talk. After her opponent finished talking, she swung her swords in a circular motion and said her part.

* * *

Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Scarlet (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Erza Scarlet 1: Gemini, is that you?

Erza Scarlet 2: No, I am the real Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet 1: I will return you to Lucy.

2nd

Erza Scarlet 1: This is an illusion?

Erza Scarlet 2: Then why can't I see through it?

Erza Scarlet 1: Time to shatter this spell.

Erza Scarlet vs. Aquaman (Atlantis – Command Center)

Erza Scarlet: How is it you're planning to fight me?

Aquaman: With my fist or my trident. Your choice.

Erza Scarlet: Either way, you'll lose.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You really disappointed Batman.

Aquaman: I don't need his friendship.

Erza Scarlet: Friends don't abandon each other in a time of need.

3rd

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Erza Scarlet: It's even less wise to challenge Fairy Tail.

Aquaman: You might think so.

4th

Aquaman: We should've had this fight long ago.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

Erza Scarlet vs. Atom (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Erza Scarlet: Is there any magic in you?

Atom: No, but I do have three PhDs.

Erza Scarlet: Forgive me, but I remain skeptical.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Are you able to fight evil?

Atom: Ray Palmer believed I can handle it.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

3rd

Atom: I hear we're both overachievers.

Erza Scarlet: But what do you fight for?

Atom: I've seen the truth. Now I fight for it.

4th

Atom: Fighting is easier if you know physics.

Erza Scarlet: What do you mean by that?

Atom: Today's topic: ballistics.

5th

Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Erza Scarlet: My name is Erza Scarlet.

Atom: Shall we begin, Ms. Scarlet?

Erza Scarlet vs. Atrocitus (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Erza Scarlet: Stay away from my family.

Atrocitus: I can taste your blood already.

Erza Scarlet: You'll be tasting your own.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Leave Natsu alone.

Atrocitus: I fight where my rage requires it.

Erza Scarlet: You dare threaten my friends?!

3rd

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Erza Scarlet: I won't let it define me.

Atrocitus: You waste a precious resource.

4th

Atrocitus: Now face the Red Lantern's wrath.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Atrocitus: Your magic's no match for my rage.

Erza Scarlet vs. Bane (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Erza Scarlet: You poisoned your body for power.

Bane: I have transcended into my ultimate form.

Erza Scarlet: Then I'll cut you off at the source.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You've taken so many lives.

Bane: Victory is forged of strength and skill.

Erza Scarlet: But it must be tempered with love.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: You make me sick.

Bane: Hatred gives me strength.

Erza Scarlet: It also poisons your heart.

4th

Bane: I will hurt you, nina.

Erza Scarlet: But you cannot break me, Bane.

Bane: I appreciate the challenge.

5th

Bane: I have known no home but Pena Duro.

Erza Scarlet: It is where you're going to return to.

Bane: It is there I learned to kill.

Erza Scarlet vs. Batman (Batcave - Armory)

Erza Scarlet: Is this your way of recruiting me?

Batman: It's your chance to prove yourself.

Erza Scarlet: Very well.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You know my magic is powerful.

Batman: Like I haven't planned for that.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

3rd

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Erza Scarlet: A Fairy Tail wizard never runs from a fight.

Batman: It's where you go from here that matters.

4th

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Erza Scarlet: I pledge my sword to defend the innocent.

Batman: Prove it to me.

Erza Scarlet vs. Bizarro (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: You stand against Fairy Tail?

Bizarro: Me on side of injustice and oppression.

Erza Scarlet: Then you'll fall like the others.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Bizarro: Me am worst fighter.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

3rd

Bizarro: Too few like me for Bizarro Justice League.

Erza Scarlet: Shouldn't that be a good thing?

Bizarro: Then no one hurt Metropolis.

4th

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy.

Erza Scarlet: You sound like a member of our guild.

Bizarro: Bizarro start with you.

Erza Scarlet vs. Black Adam (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Erza Scarlet: Why would you chosen beyond me?

Black Adam: I am superior in every way.

Erza Scarlet: No real wizard would stomach you.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Black Adam: The average Kahndaqi can best you.

Erza Scarlet: There's nothing average about me.

3rd

Black Adam: I cannot be outlasted or outfought.

Erza Scarlet: Arrogance will be your undoing.

Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.

4th

Black Adam: You can't fight a god!

Erza Scarlet: No god could ever be like you.

Black Adam: Then dethrone me if you can.

Erza Scarlet vs. Black Canary (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Erza Scarlet: Is this your way of recruiting me?

Black Canary: As long as I sign off that you're ready.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You remind me of Mirajane.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Erza Scarlet: Let's draw a crowd, first.

3rd

Black Canary: Combat is all about controlling conflict.

Erza Scarlet: So does skills and convictions.

Black Canary: This fight will be on my terms.

4th

Black Canary: It's a look. I'll give you that.

Erza Scarlet: I don't need to show myself like you.

Black Canary: I don't hear my fans complaining.

Erza Scarlet vs. Black Lightning (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Black Lightning: Black Lightning's not one to back down.

Erza Scarlet: Requip! Lightning Empress Armor!

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You have my respect.

Black Lightning: It's been years since I've turned pro.

Erza Scarlet: But you never stopped fighting.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to help clean up the South Side?

Erza Scarlet: I will gladly stand against evil of any form.

Black Lightning: We should form a league or something.

4th

Black Lightning: Well, we never met before.

Erza Scarlet: My name is Erza Scarlet.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

Erza Scarlet vs. Black Manta (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Black Manta: I'm the predator. You're the prey.

Erza Scarlet: Why do they never surrender?

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You need to let go of the past.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Erza Scarlet: Then you'll fall like the others.

3rd

Black Manta: I'll gut you like a fish.

Erza Scarlet: The armor isn't just for show.

Black Manta: Let's see if it keeps you alive.

4th

Black Manta: Picking a fight?

Erza Scarlet: More like bringing you to jail.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

Erza Scarlet vs. Blue Beetle (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

Blue Beetle: It's nothing the suit can't handle.

Erza Scarlet: It's the warrior that matters, not the suit.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Erza Scarlet: Try not to cry like Natsu.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is just so cool!

Erza Scarlet: This is training, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

4th

Blue Beetle: Sorry in advance for blasting you.

Erza Scarlet: My adamantine armor can handle it.

Blue Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

Erza Scarlet vs. Brainiac (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: Why not study your own home?

Brainiac: My world was collected. I will have yours.

Erza Scarlet: This will never happen.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Brainiac: Your primitive mind fails you.

Erza Scarlet: Then I'll show you primitive.

3rd

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Erza Scarlet: Then I can die with my pride.

Brainiac: I have other plans for you.

4th

Brainiac: Your abilities piqued my interest.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.

Erza Scarlet vs. Captain Cold (Fortress of Solitude)

Erza Scarlet: I was enslaved for years.

Captain Cold: Don't give me your sob story.

Erza Scarlet: It's to show that you could escape from darkness.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: I respect your code.

Captain Cold: Isn't that precious?

Erza Scarlet: But you must suffer for your crimes.

3rd

Captain Cold: You got a problem with me?

Erza Scarlet: I have no love for petty criminals.

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

4th

Captain Cold: This won't last long.

Erza Scarlet: Yes. I will make quick work of you.

Captain Cold: You're messing with the wrong Rouge.

Erza Scarlet vs. Catwoman (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Erza Scarlet: So you're now on our side?

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Erza Scarlet: Something I know very well.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You are a thief.

Catwoman: Don't give me that look.

Erza Scarlet: Give me a good reason, Catwoman.

3rd

Catwoman: You're interrupting my heist.

Erza Scarlet: A criminal life is not worth living.

Catwoman: Life dug its claws into me.

4th

Catwoman: Don't back kitty into a corner.

Erza Scarlet: It's even less wise to challenge Fairy Tail.

Catwoman: Let me give a dose of reality.

Erza Scarlet vs. Cheetah (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: Your predicament was your own, Cheetah.

Cheetah: I shouldn't blame Diana?

Erza Scarlet: You should blame you own greed.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Cheetah: Only one way to stop me.

Erza Scarlet: I will never sink to your level.

3rd

Cheetah: My hunt for you is over.

Erza Scarlet: So that means you'll surrender?

Cheetah: Why would I want that?

4th

Cheetah: A bit young, aren't you?

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Cheetah: Let me to welcome you properly.

Erza Scarlet vs. Cyborg (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Erza Scarlet: You face the power of Fairy Tail.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You went from a hero to a murderer.

Cyborg: Getting your city nuked'll do that to ya.

Erza Scarlet: You should cling onto hope, not anger.

3rd

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Erza Scarlet: I pledge my sword to defend the innocent.

Cyborg: Then you should've joined the Regime.

4th

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Cyborg: Wishful thinking isn't a plan.

Erza vs. Darkseid (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Erza Scarlet: I've bested powerful foes before.

Darkseid: Past experience has left you ill-prepared.

Erza Scarlet: You face the power of Fairy Tail.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.

Erza Scarlet: You face the power of Fairy Tail.

3rd

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Erza Scarlet: Years in the Tower of Heaven didn't break me. Neither will you.

Darkseid: As a fury, you will not be so insolent.

4th

Darkseid: Join my ranks and fight for a new god.

Erza Scarlet: I won't betray those I love.

Darkseid: Your compliance is mandatory, Earthling.

Erza Scarlet vs. Deadshot (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Erza Scarlet: Is there any honor in you?

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Erza Scarlet: A mercenary, nothing more.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You seem afraid.

Deadshot: What's to be afraid of?

Erza Scarlet: Losing to me.

3rd

Deadshot: Any last words?

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Deadshot: Is that supposed to mean something?

4th

Deadshot: The hero gig is not for amateurs.

Erza Scarlet: I have been in battle for years.

Deadshot: Then I won't feel guilty killing you.

Erza Scarlet vs. Doctor Fate (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Erza Scarlet: Why didn't you help stop Superman?

Doctor Fate: The time of heroes has passed.

Erza Scarlet: The world will always need heroes.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Who is your guildmaster?

Doctor Fate: I answer only to the lords of order.

Erza Scarlet: Then we're at an impasse.

3rd

Doctor Fate: My duty is to order.

Erza Scarlet: Then you'll stand with us?

Doctor Fate: That I cannot promise.

4th

Doctor Fate: Batman has great faith in you.

Erza Scarlet: It's an honor I won't take lightly.

Doctor Fate: Let us test your worth.

Erza Scarlet vs. Donatello (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

Donatello: Your math's not adding up.

Erza Scarlet: It is stronger than you know.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: I use Requip magic.

Donatello: I so need to know how that works.

Erza Scarlet: I'll tell you, if you can beat me.

3rd

Donatello: You ran the numbers, you'll walk away.

Erza Scarlet: The armor isn't just for show.

Donatello: The facts just aren't on your side.

4th

Donatello: How are you engineering a win?

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Donatello: We'll see what you got.

Erza Scarlet vs. Enchantress (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: What do you want with Fairy Tail?

Enchantress: I'm here to birth a new age of dark magic.

Erza Scarlet: You will not destroy my family!

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You're worse than Kyoka.

Enchantress: A witch and devourer of souls? Yes.

Erza Scarlet: Then you will share her fate.

3rd

June Moone: Could anyone in Fairy Tail save me?

Erza Scarlet: Of course, but I don't see from what.

Enchantress: You haven't seen the scary part yet.

4th

June Moone: Could anyone in Fairy Tail save me?

Erza Scarlet: Save you, from what?

Enchantress: Magic far beyond yours.

Erza Scarlet vs. Firestorm (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Firestorm: I'm ready to fight with fire.

Erza Scarlet: My armor will protect me.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You remind me of Natsu.

Firestorm: Meet the Firestorm Matrix.

Erza Scarlet: Let's see how it compares with Dragon Fire.

3rd

Firestorm: Let's turn up the heat.

Erza Scarlet: Let's see if you could match Natsu.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow!

4th

Firestorm: When do I get called up to the big leagues?

Erza Scarlet: That's if and when you defeat me.

Firestorm: Finally! You hear that, Professor?

Erza Scarlet vs. The Flash (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

The Flash: Loser buys at Jitters.

Erza Scarlet: I hope they have strawberry cake.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

The Flash: No way you're fast enough, kid.

Erza Scarlet: But my blades are.

3rd

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Erza Scarlet: My flight armor will help me keep up.

The Flash: Only seemed fair to warn you.

4th

The Flash: Sorry, I'm late.

Erza Scarlet: We were supposed to start thirty minutes ago.

The Flash: Superfast doesn't equal punctual.

Erza Scarlet vs. Gorilla Grodd (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Gorilla Grodd: I won't meekly submit, human!

Erza Scarlet: This human is about to skin you.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You could accomplish more with kindness than hate.

Gorilla Grodd: Ending humanity is a kindness.

Erza Scarlet: Perhaps I was mistaken.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my palace.

Erza Scarlet: I've faced foes deadlier than you.

Gorilla Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Away with you, girl…

Erza Scarlet: I am here to end your tyranny.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flayed to the bone.

Erza Scarlet vs. Green Arrow (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Erza Scarlet: You're planning to stay in one spot?

Green Arrow: Seems only sporting that I give you a chance.

Erza Scarlet: A choice you'll going to regret.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You're a skilled archer.

Green Arrow: I'll take that as a complement.

Erza Scarlet: But I'll still slice through your arrows.

3rd

Green Arrow: What Earth they snatched you from?

Erza Scarlet: One where I'm known as the "Fairy Queen".

Green Arrow: Man, you need a publicist.

4th

Green Arrow: You know, gorilla nose prints are unique.

Erza Scarlet: I am no gorilla, you slob!

Green Arrow: Can't this be fun and educational?

Erza Scarlet vs. Green Lantern (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Erza Scarlet: Your magic comes from that ring?

Green Lantern: Just takes a little imagination.

Erza Scarlet: But my blades can cut through them.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Your power is impressive.

Green Lantern: Come to see the master at work, eh?

Erza Scarlet: I am ready to learn.

3rd

Green Lantern: Something funny?

Erza Scarlet: Your name is rather unintimidating.

Green Lantern: That's a low blow.

4th

Green Lantern: So, you're the new girl.

Erza Scarlet: I pledge my sword to defend the innocent.

Green Lantern: I'll be the judge of that.

5th

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapons wise.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Green Lantern: Only one way to find out.

6th

Green Lantern: You get one free lesson.

Erza Scarlet: And I assume this is it?

Green Lantern: Never miss with Green Lantern.

7th

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapons wise.

Erza Scarlet: I practice Requip magic.

Green Lantern: Ok, now it's a contest.

Erza Scarlet vs. Grid (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Erza Scarlet: You cannot feel anything?

Grid: I will rip the ability to feel from you.

Erza Scarlet: That is not how feelings work.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

Grid: My systems will meet the challenge.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

3rd

Grid: Do not inhibit my evolution.

Erza Scarlet: Without a heart, you will fail.

Grid: It will not be enough to save you.

4th

Grid: Do you comprehend the threat I pose?

Erza Scarlet: I know a monster when I see one.

Grid: I merely seek to evolve.

Erza Scarlet vs. Harley Quinn (The Joker's Playground)

Erza Scarlet: Shall we begin, Ms. Quinn?

Harley Quinn: But we're friends. Why we fightin'?

Erza Scarlet: Friends often train against each other.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Harley Quinn: How 'bout slaps and tickles at ten paces?

Erza Scarlet: I prefer to duel.

3rd

Harley Quinn: Hiya, dearie. You miss me?

Erza Scarlet: This is the first time that we've met.

Harley Quinn: Didn't say I wanted the truth.

4th

Harley Quinn: Huh, aren't you cute.

Erza Scarlet: I-Uh…mma…

Harley Quinn: Learn how to take a complement, sweetie.

Erza Scarlet vs. Hellboy (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: Are you from the Book of Zeref?

Hellboy: I like to think of myself as an only child.

Erza Scarlet: That doesn't answer my question.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Are you from the Book of Zeref?

Hellboy: Hellboy. Paranormal investigator.

Erza Scarlet: I must be certain.

3rd

Hellboy: Lady, I really don't wanna do this.

Erza Scarlet: Afraid of losing an arm?

Hellboy: Well in that case, let's do this.

4th

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Erza Scarlet: I couldn't resist a challenge.

Hellboy: I shoulda' slept in.

Erza Scarlet vs. Jay Garrick (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Erza Scarlet: You remind of my guild master.

Jay Garrick: I'm proud to be an original.

Erza Scarlet: You honor me with your combat.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Jay Garrick: I can be a bit old-fashioned.

Erza Scarlet: You honor me with your combat.

3rd

Jay Garrick: I recommend that you don't cut me, friend.

Erza Scarlet: May I ask why?

Jay Garrick: Because I bleed red, white, and blue.

4th

Jay Garrick: Ever faced an original speedster?

Erza Scarlet: I've defeated many speed wizards.

Jay Garrick: Way to stuck your foot in it, Jay.

Erza Scarlet vs. John Stewart (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Erza Scarlet: I am ready to learn.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Your magic comes from that ring?

John Stewart: There are many like it. But this one's mine.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

3rd

John Stewart: Ok, new girl. Show me what you got.

Erza Scarlet: So you're in charge here?

John Stewart: Today, I'm your drill instructor.

4th

John Stewart: Think you can beat a lantern?

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

John Stewart: That's why I won't hold back

Erza Scarlet vs. The Joker (The Joker's Playground)

Erza Scarlet: You're sick and depraved.

The Joker: I'll put the "fun" in your funeral.

Erza Scarlet: Like Jellal when he was still evil.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: I will never be with you!

The Joker: But we're beauty and the beast, my dear.

Erza Scarlet: In this story, beauty kills the beast!

3rd

The Joker: You know, it only took one bad day…

Erza Scarlet: To do what, Joker?

The Joker: To reduce the sanest man to lunacy.

4th

The Joker: I understand you have a family…

Erza Scarlet: You stay away from my guild!

The Joker: Touchy, touchy…

Erza Scarlet vs. Leonardo (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Erza Scarlet: Why are you here?

Leonardo: Just trying to get me and my bros back home.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Leonardo: I'm more than ready.

Erza Scarlet: Try not to cry like Natsu.

3rd

Leonardo: I met our pal Brainiac.

Erza Scarlet: Does that mean you defeated him?

Leonardo: Genius don't count on turtle power.

4th

Leonardo: Fighting you will be educational.

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Leonardo: My shell and steel are unbreakable.

Erza Scarlet vs. Mereoleona (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Erza Scarlet: Who is your guildmaster?

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Why do you stalk Natsu?

Mereoleona: I want him on my squad.

Erza Scarlet: His home is with Fairy Tail.

3rd

Mereoleona: Do you have a grimore?

Erza Scarlet: My magic doesn't require one.

Mereoleona: Let's see if you can pull it off.

4th

Mereoleona: You remind me of Captain Charlotte.

Erza Scarlet: Then why were you fighting me?

Mereoleona: Since I can't fight her, you're the next best thing.

Erza Scarlet vs. Michelangelo (Metropolis - Memorial Station)

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Michelangelo: Big mistake blowing me off.

Erza Scarlet: I never said I underestimated you.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: This will not take long.

Michelangelo: You'll be rage-quitting in a heartbeat.

Erza Scarlet: I doubt that.

3rd

Michelangelo: I paused my game for this?

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Michelangelo: Time for this turtle to level up.

4th

Michelangelo: Got a few rounds in ya?

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Michelangelo: Don't shell-abrate too soon.

Erza Scarlet vs. Mr. Freeze (Fortress of Solitude)

Erza Scarlet: You must stop this, now!

Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.

Erza Scarlet: Even if it kills people?

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You must come with me, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: All I want it to finish my research.

Erza Scarlet: Don't make me hurt you.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: If you can assist me, I can assist you.

Erza Scarlet: I will not kill for any reason.

Mr. Freeze: Then you are of no use to me.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Can you feel the frigid wind blowing?

Erza Scarlet: My armor will keep me warm.

Mr. Freeze: That assumption is flawed.

Erza Scarlet vs. Poison Ivy (Slaughter Swamp)

Erza Scarlet: Why are you here?

Poison Ivy: Looking for a hot date.

Erza Scarlet: Sorry, but I'm taken.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You've taken so many lives.

Poison Ivy: I am the Green's chosen warrior.

Erza Scarlet: You're a cold blooded killer.

3rd

Poison Ivy: This world is better off without people.

Erza Scarlet: How could you be this cruel?

Poison Ivy: They already had their chance.

4th

Poison Ivy: What I am going to do with you?

Erza Scarlet: I'm not going to let you show me.

Poison Ivy: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Erza Scarlet vs. Power Girl (Metropolis - Memorial Station)

Erza Scarlet: I hear that people paired us together.

Power Girl: That makes us the Elite.

Erza Scarlet: At least try to be more humble.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

3rd

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met.

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

4th

Power Girl: Was that a serious proposal?

Erza Scarlet: You will be welcomed in Fairy Tail.

Power Girl: Maybe beating you will change that.

Erza Scarlet vs. Raiden (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: You offer to teach to me?

Raiden: The Shaolin will value your fellowship.

Erza Scarlet: Prove yourself first, Raiden.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Raiden: What sorcery gives you power?

Erza Scarlet: The strength to stand for my friends.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: We have no quarrel.

Raiden: Yet we find ourselves here, in kombat.

Erza Scarlet: Is this a test?

4th

Raiden: As a kombatant, you have untapped potential.

Erza Scarlet: I strive to unlock it, Raiden.

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

5th

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Erza Scarlet: Fairy Tail does the same.

Raiden: Prove yourself worthy of the invitation.

Erza Scarlet vs. Raphael (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Erza Scarlet: I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail.

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of turtle strong style.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Raphael: See, I think you're just scared of me.

Erza Scarlet: That is why you need discipline.

3rd

Raphael: Turtle style beats your style.

Erza Scarlet: My technique is more refined than yours.

Raphael: Don't need Donny to know your facts are bad.

4th

Raphael: Finally, a five star fight!

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Raphael: Shut up and let's do this!

Erza Scarlet vs. Red Hood (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Erza Scarlet: You make me sick.

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Erza Scarlet: No real hero would take a life.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: Guns do not impress me.

Red Hood: I shoot to maim or kill.

Erza Scarlet: You remind me of Jellal.

3rd

Red Hood: So you're part of Batman's new pack.

Erza Scarlet: Because he knows that I won't betray him.

Red Hood: Show me what impressed him so much.

4th

Red Hood: So you're part of Batman's new pack.

Erza Scarlet: We would love to have you back.

Red Hood: Just as long as you remember who's the alpha bat.

Erza Scarlet vs. Reverse Flash (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Erza Scarlet: You can use speed magic?

Reverse Flash: I can fix things so you were never born.

Erza Scarlet: Speed doesn't determine a fight.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You make me sick.

Reverse Flash: How would you like to be trapped in the past?

Erza Scarlet: So you kill for fun?

3rd

Reverse Flash: Care for a death race?

Erza Scarlet: I don't wager on games.

Reverse Flash: I think you're gonna reconsider.

4th

Reverse Flash: I'm as fast as fast can be.

Erza Scarlet: My flight armor will help me keep up.

Reverse Flash: If anyone's faster, I'll kill 'em.

5th

Reverse Flash: History hasn't been too kind to you, Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet: What's your point, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: There are other ways to be judged.

Erza Scarlet vs. Robin (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Erza Scarlet: You disgrace your father.

Robin: I doing what needs to be done.

Erza Scarlet: No real hero would take a life.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: I'm giving you one warning.

Robin: Got some wisdom to share?

Erza Scarlet: Surrender or face the consequences.

3rd

Robin: Got a problem?

Erza Scarlet: I don't like murderers.

Robin: It was an accident!

4th

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Erza Scarlet: The armor isn't just for show.

Robin: Then don't test me.

Erza Scarlet vs. Scarecrow (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Erza Scarlet: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: I will marshal your worst fears.

Erza Scarlet: I've mastered them before.

2nd

Scarecrow: I'm afraid you look lost.

Erza Scarlet: I'm right where I need to be.

Scarecrow: Keep telling yourself that.

Erza Scarlet vs. Starfire (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Erza Scarlet: You have an armored heart as well.

Starfire: I still believe in friendship.

Erza Scarlet: Then come join Fairy Tail.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?

Erza Scarlet: I hope they have strawberry cake.

3rd

Starfire: Perhaps you are Titans material.

Erza Scarlet: It is nice to have options.

Starfire: Let's start your audition.

4th

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Erza Scarlet: The power to protect those I love.

Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.

Erza Scarlet vs. Sub-Zero (Fortress of Solitude)

Erza Scarlet: You've taken so many lives.

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed will save this realm.

Erza Scarlet: Fairy Tail would disagree.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail.

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

3rd

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei would benefit from your powers.

Erza Scarlet: I could never join a clan of assassins.

Sub-Zero: A warrior without allies cannot survive.

4th

Sub-Zero: To which clan do you belong?

Erza Scarlet: A guild known as Fairy Tail.

Sub-Zero: You have a warrior's heart.

Erza Scarlet vs. Supergirl (Metropolis - Memorial Station)

Erza Scarlet: Who are you?

Supergirl: The name's Supergirl.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: We both failed our loved ones.

Supergirl: Should we form a support group or something?

Erza Scarlet: Or go out for Strawberry cake.

3rd

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Supergirl: Well that should be interesting.

4th

Supergirl: Earth has a new protector.

Erza Scarlet: But are you anything like your cousin?

Supergirl: I want to prove I'm better.

Erza Scarlet vs. Superman (Fortress of Solitude)

Erza Scarlet: Magic is your weakness.

Superman: My power is still unrivaled.

Erza Scarlet: Not for long.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You must stop this, now!

Superman: You gonna turn on me too?

Erza Scarlet: I was never on your side.

3rd

Superman: Join me or stay out of my way.

Erza Scarlet: I will not kill for any reason.

Superman: That was your last chance.

4th

Superman: Your magic doesn't frighten me.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Superman: We'll see about that.

Erza Scarlet vs. Swamp Thing (Gorilla City)

Erza Scarlet: You command the plants?

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

Erza Scarlet: Forgive my ignorance.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You were a friend to Fairy Tail.

Swamp Thing: I have changed my mind.

Erza Scarlet: What did we do to anger you?

3rd

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Erza Scarlet: Then you must let me pass.

Swamp Thing: You have not yet earned my trust.

4th

Swamp Thing: Now you fight for Batman.

Erza Scarlet: Fairy Tail will always be my home.

Swamp Thing: Are you certain of that?

Erza Scarlet vs. Vixen (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Erza Scarlet: What is your power?

Vixen: I can tap the power of any animal that ever lived.

Erza Scarlet: Lisanna would be jealous of that.

2nd

Erza Scarlet: You could copy animals?

Vixen: The Red connects me to all life.

Erza Scarlet: Impressive.

3rd

Vixen: So you're also a new Justice Leaguer?

Erza Scarlet: I plan to prove myself.

Vixen: Let's see if you know how to fight.

4th

Vixen: You could learn from Anansi's teachings.

Erza Scarlet: I have no need for trickery.

Vixen: Not what they say about you on the runway, dear.

Erza Scarlet vs. Wonder Woman (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Erza Scarlet: Surrender and you won't get hurt.

Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

Erza Scarlet: Over my dead body!

2nd

Erza Scarlet: I've bested powerful foes before.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Erza Scarlet: But none were as arrogant as you.

3rd

Wonder Woman: You think you're worthy to battle me?

Erza Scarlet: I will prove myself by besting you.

Wonder Woman: Your confidence plays tricks on you.

4th

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child against me?

Erza Scarlet: One with more honor you'll ever have.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

* * *

Victory Pose: Erza uses her Requip magic to change into her Heaven's Wheel armor and took flight. She raised one of the swords in her hand. When she slashed the sword downward, the other swords scatter around.

Next Character: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

* * *

**Hey guys, Rico94 here. That's Erza's Injustice intros and Grimmjow is next. I'm still taking suggestions for anime characters to make Injustice and Mortal Kombat intros for****. It could be a character from Fairy Tail, Black Clover, One Piece, Bleach, or any anime that would fit the Injustice or Mortal Kombat story lines. Just let me know in the review. Until then, see ya.**


	3. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Entering the arena first: A garganta opened, revealing Grimmjow with his hands in his jacket. As he stepped out, his opponent enters the arena and start talking. Grimmjow says his part as the garganta closes behind him.

Entering the arena second: After his opponents enters the arena, Grimmjow walks in and started to talk. After his opponent finished talking, Grimmjow charged a cero in his hand as he started talking again. The cero disperse when the fight starts.

* * *

Grimmjow vs. Grimmjow (Metropolis - Memorial Station)

Grimmjow 1: Who the hell are you?

Grimmjow 2: Espada number 6: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow 1: Not for much longer.

2nd

Grimmjow 1: There could only be one Grimmjow.

Grimmjow 2: Then I'll be the one.

Grimmjow 1: Care to bet your life on that?

Grimmjow vs. Aquaman (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Grimmjow: So how are you going to fight me?

Aquaman: With my fist or my trident. Your choice.

Grimmjow: Too bad, I'll break them both.

2nd

Grimmjow: I've been wanting to fight you.

Aquaman: Yours will be a watery grave.

Grimmjow: Ha, now we're cooking with gas.

3rd

Aquaman: Atlantis is off-limits.

Grimmjow: I do what I want, you wannabe king.

Aquaman: I'll take that as a threat.

4th

Aquaman: You're from the Other Earth?

Grimmjow: Where I am the strongest.

Aquaman: Not from where I stand.

Grimmjow vs. Atom (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Grimmjow: Any reason you wanna fight me?

Atom: Ever thought about seeing a therapist?

Grimmjow: This is my therapy.

2nd

Grimmjow: I killed Ray Palmer.

Atom: You can't prove that. No one has.

Grimmjow: He'll tell you himself in the afterlife.

3rd

Atom: I fought mice bigger than you.

Grimmjow: Get in my way and I'll kill you.

Atom: They had better table manners too.

4th

Atom: Statistically speaking, you can't beat me.

Grimmjow: I'm stronger than you in every way.

Atom: But not smaller and smarter.

Grimmjow vs. Atrocitus (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Grimmjow: Hold it, big man!

Atrocitus: I'll incinerate your corpse!

Grimmjow: Your anger made you stupid.

2nd

Grimmjow: My power is greater than yours, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You are nothing to a red lantern.

Grimmjow: Don't look down on me, bastard!

3rd

Grimmjow: Who the hell are you?

Atrocitus: I am wrath incarnate.

Grimmjow: But you've never faced me.

4th

Atrocitus: Unleash your anger.

Grimmjow: Don't need it to kill you.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

5th

Atrocitus: You embraced your rage.

Grimmjow: Rage is my weapon, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Then it serves you well.

6th

Atrocitus: There is much rage in you.

Grimmjow: Rage is my weapon, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

Grimmjow vs. Bane (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Grimmjow: Superman's old lap dog.

Bane: Do not insult me!

Grimmjow: A king doesn't follow anyone.

2nd

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Bane: Sad little man.

Grimmjow: That venom is rotting your brain.

3rd

Grimmjow: Superman's old lap dog.

Bane: I am as strong as Hercules.

Grimmjow: Even Kurosaki can kick your ass.

4th

Grimmjow: Why join Superman?

Bane: He recognizes my talents.

Grimmjow: Just proves that you're a toady.

5th

Bane: The blood of kings runs through me.

Grimmjow: You? A king, how?

Bane: I will master the world.

6th

Bane: What is this power you have?

Grimmjow: A power you won't understand, Bane.

Bane: Fine! Joke before you die.

7th

Bane: A worthy test of strength.

Grimmjow: You're not going to break me, Bane.

Bane: Everything can be broken.

Grimmjow vs. Batman (Batcave – Armory)

Grimmjow: You haven't seen my full power.

Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?

Grimmjow: It should, Batman.

2nd

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Batman: Yet another wannabe bat-killer.

Grimmjow: Don't compare me to those losers.

3rd

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Grimmjow: What can a human like you do?

Batman: I'm full of surprises.

4th

Batman: Your type all make the same mistake.

Grimmjow: And what would that be?

Batman: Thinking you're too big to take down.

Grimmjow vs. Bizzaro (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Grimmjow: Any reason you wanna fight me?

Bizarro: Bizarro crush you, save Lois.

Grimmjow: You couldn't save a cup of tea.

2nd

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Bizarro: You no complement Bizarro!

Grimmjow: The smartest thing you said all day.

3rd

Bizarro: Me afraid Superman number one.

Grimmjow: You don't have the power to beat me.

Bizarro: That am first straw!

4th

Bizarro: Bizarro help Justice League destroy.

Grimmjow: The hell are you talking about?

Bizarro: Bizarro start with you.

Grimmjow vs. Black Adam (Fortress of Solitude)

Grimmjow: I'm taking your throne, Adam.

Black Adam: You'll have to kill me.

Grimmjow: I have no problem doing that.

2nd

Grimmjow: You really think you can beat me?

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Grimmjow: You're just as arrogant as Aizen.

3rd

Black Adam: You expect to best a god?

Grimmjow: I expect to kill one, Adam.

Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.

4th

Black Adam: You're weak despite your power.

Grimmjow: Who the hell are you to look down on me?

Black Adam: I am the end of you.

Grimmjow vs. Black Canary (Gorilla City)

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Grimmjow: How about I rip your throat?

2nd

Grimmjow: You'll be the first to die today.

Black Canary: Ladies first. How polite.

Grimmjow: What can I say? I'm charitable.

3rd

Black Canary: Only way out of here is through me.

Grimmjow: Cry me a river, Canary.

Black Canary: Prefer to let my fist do the talking.

4th

Black Canary: You're with Grodd, you're a killer.

Grimmjow: Cry me a river, Canary.

Black Canary: Oh, I'll cry for you.

Grimmjow vs. Black Lightning (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Grimmjow: I am a true king.

Black Lightning: You're street slime with delusions of grandsire.

Grimmjow: My dream is a reality.

2nd

Grimmjow: Why come back to be a hero?

Black Lightning: Gotta represent for the South Side.

Grimmjow: You wasted the one life you had left.

3rd

Black Lightning: Keep that ugly mug out of the South Side.

Grimmjow: I don't take orders from anyone.

Black Lightning: That's why this lightning strikes twice.

4th

Black Lightning: You're bad news for the South Side.

Grimmjow: You're no match for a king.

Black Lightning: But you will be beaten.

Grimmjow vs. Black Manta (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Grimmjow: Is that armor supposed to scare me?

Black Manta: It's designed to make you a corpse.

Grimmjow: It's got nothing compare to Kurosaki.

2nd

Grimmjow: Why come after me, Manta?

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

Grimmjow: As you'll be mine.

3rd

Black Manta: Are you my ghost of Christmas future?

Grimmjow: Don't know. You've been a bad boy?

Black Manta: I've been the worst, Espada.

4th

Black Manta: Which hostile race are you with?

Grimmjow: I'm an Espada, Manta.

Black Manta: This just got a whole lot more interesting.

Grimmjow vs. Blue Beetle (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Grimmjow: My favorite tin man…

Blue Beetle: With a war machine on my spine.

Grimmjow: Ha, now we're cooking with gas.

2nd

Grimmjow: Grodd said he wants your scarab.

Blue Beetle: Did you tell him that you would have to kill me?

Grimmjow: I have no problem doing that.

3rd

Blue Beetle: You know, Khaji Da makes any weapon I need.

Grimmjow: And I'll break every last one of them.

Blue Beetle: Alright man, your funeral.

4th

Blue Beetle: Scarab doesn't say nice things about you.

Grimmjow: Tell your bugs, I'm smashing it to pieces.

Blue Beetle: Right there. You just proved its point.

Grimmjow vs. Brainiac (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Grimmjow: But you're not a king.

2nd

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Brainiac: Your power cannot touch me.

Grimmjow: Don't look down on me, bastard!

3rd

Brainiac: Your vivisection will be insightful.

Grimmjow: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.

4th

Brainiac: Your physiology is unique.

Grimmjow: I'm not a human. I'm an arrancar.

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

Grimmjow vs. Captain Cold (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Grimmjow: A little cold won't stop me.

Captain Cold: Then I'll just punch you in the face.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

2nd

Grimmjow: Got something to say, Cold?

Captain Cold: You could learn from the Rouge's code.

Grimmjow: I play by my own rules.

3rd

Captain Cold: You got a problem with me?

Grimmjow: I hate everything about you, Cold.

Captain Cold: You don't have a jerk about it.

4th

Captain Cold: You'd make a badass rouge.

Grimmjow: Not interested, Cold.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

Grimmjow vs. Catwoman (Gotham City – Empire Prop Room)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Catwoman: I've taken down bigger and badder.

Grimmjow: But you've never faced me.

2nd

Grimmjow: You know animals fight over territory.

Catwoman: Speaking metaphorically?

Grimmjow: That's what we're about to do now.

3rd

Catwoman: I always knew you were trouble.

Grimmjow: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Catwoman: Think that makes you a man?

4th

Catwoman: Don't put kitty in a corner.

Grimmjow: If you're a true predator, you would get out of this situation.

Catwoman: Well if that's how you wanna play this…

Grimmjow vs. Cheetah (Slaughter Swamp)

Grimmjow: Did the kitty come out to play?

Cheetah: You won't joke when I have your tongue.

Grimmjow: Try me, Cheetah!

2nd

Grimmjow: Why come after me, Cheetah?

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Grimmjow: This hunt will get you killed.

3rd

Cheetah: How hard is that shell?

Grimmjow: You won't scratch through it.

Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

4th

Cheetah: Humans should be your targets.

Grimmjow: You are human, Cheetah.

Cheetah: I am hunter, more savage than you.

Grimmjow vs. Cyborg (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Grimmjow: My favorite tin man…

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Grimmjow: Don't look down on me, bastard!

2nd

Grimmjow: Think you could take me down?

Cyborg: My tech will see to that.

Grimmjow: You're about to be scrap metal.

3rd

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Grimmjow: A better question is why are you a metal freak?

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

4th

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Grimmjow: If you had sense, you run or die.

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

Grimmjow vs. Darkseid (The Joker's Playground)

Grimmjow: You're looking down on me, aren't you?

Darkseid: You'll make a fine slave.

Grimmjow: You'll die for that statement.

2nd

Grimmjow: You know animals fight over territory.

Darkseid: What are you saying, worm?

Grimmjow: That's we're about to do now.

3rd

Darkseid: Join my ranks and fight for a new god.

Grimmjow: I don't bow to no one.

Darkseid: Then I'll grind your bones to dust.

4th

Darkseid: I may scheme, worm, but I never cheat.

Grimmjow: You're telling me this, why?

Darkseid: So you know that your death comes fairly.

Grimmjow vs. Deadshot (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Grimmjow: Why come after me, Deadshot?

Deadshot: Killing you drives up my asking price.

Grimmjow: What good is money to a dead man?

2nd

Grimmjow: You're breaking with me, Lawton?

Deadshot: It's business, not personal.

Grimmjow: Either way, you're dead.

3rd

Deadshot: Waller wants you on the Squad.

Grimmjow: You're here to take me to her?

Deadshot: That's what the nanobombs are for.

4th

Deadshot: Any last words?

Grimmjow: Shoot me and you're dead.

Deadshot: Won't stop me from trying.

Grimmjow vs. Doctor Fate (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Grimmjow: You think you know my fate?

Doctor Fate: Your fate is preordained.

Grimmjow: Like I give a damn about that.

2nd

Grimmjow: You think you know my fate?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

3rd

Doctor Fate: Fate is no joking matter.

Grimmjow: I find my own path.

Doctor Fate: You will find oblivion!

4th

Doctor Fate: Do not risk defying fate.

Grimmjow: So what if I do?

Doctor Fate: Disappointment awaits.

Grimmjow vs. Donatello (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Grimmjow: I'm going to turn you inside out.

Donatello: That's some seriously wishful thinking.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

2nd

Grimmjow: You sound confident.

Donatello: Dude, I wouldn't even need gadgets.

Grimmjow: You'll die for that statement.

3rd

Donatello: Want to know the odds of you winning?

Grimmjow: Enlighten me, turtle.

Donatello: You're not going to like the answer.

4th

Donatello: I learn something from every fight.

Grimmjow: And what's today's lesson, freak?

Donatello: Today, it's whether you bleed.

Grimmjow vs. Enchatress (Slaughter Swamp)

Grimmjow: You're looking down on me, aren't you?

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

Grimmjow: You'll die for that statement.

2nd

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Enchantress: Do not underestimate me and June.

Grimmjow: Then try and prove me wrong.

3rd

June Moone: She can smell death on you.

Grimmjow: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Enchantress: My turn to show and tell.

4th

June Moone: You've never met a hag like this.

Grimmjow: I'm not scared of some witch.

Enchantress: You won't like me when I'm Enchantress.

Grimmjow vs. Erza Scarlet (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Erza Scarlet: You face a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Grimmjow: You need more than magic tricks.

2nd

Grimmjow: You sound confident.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Grimmjow: Try me.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: My magic will vanquish you.

Grimmjow: What makes you think your magic can beat me?

Erza Scarlet: You face the power of Fairy Tail.

4th

Erza Scarlet: Leave Natsu alone.

Grimmjow: I'll kill him when I'm done with you.

Erza Scarlet: You dare threaten my friends?!

Grimmjow vs. Firestorm (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Grimmjow: You share a mind with someone else?

Firestorm: It's two times the trouble.

Grimmjow: And two asses getting kicked.

2nd

Grimmjow: I am a true king.

Firestorm: That's kinda a thing with you, isn't it?

Grimmjow: You'll die for that statement.

3rd

Firestorm: Why you gotta hate on people?

Grimmjow: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

4th

Firestorm: Professor, do you trust me?

Grimmjow: Who the hell are you talking to?

Firestorm: A genius who told me how to beat you.

Grimmjow vs. The Flash (Fortress of Solitude)

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

The Flash: Stop this, before people get hurt.

Grimmjow: Like I give a damn about that.

2nd

Grimmjow: Didn't think you would be here, Flash.

The Flash: Can't run from a fight, can I?

Grimmjow: You got more balls than I thought.

3rd

Grimmjow: This time, you won't get away.

The Flash: Looks like I'm gonna be late for work, again.

Grimmjow: I'll relieve you of your burden.

4th

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

The Flash: Maybe. But I've got the Speed Force.

Grimmjow: Resureccion beats Speed Force.

5th

Grimmjow: Think you could keep up with a Sonido?

The Flash: Guess I'm about to find out.

Grimmjow: You know hope the answer's yes.

6th

The Flash: I don't like your methods.

Grimmjow: Get in my way and I'll kill you.

The Flash: See? That's just what I'm talking about.

7th

The Flash: What's the crisis of the day?

Grimmjow: The Flash killed by an Espada.

The Flash: We both know how that'll turn out.

8th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Grimmjow: I'm fast enough to catch you.

The Flash: We both know how that'll turn out.

9th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Grimmjow: It'll hurt just the same.

The Flash: Strength's got nothing on finesse.

Grimmjow vs. Gorilla Grodd (Gorilla City)

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

2nd

Grimmjow: My favorite talking monkey…

Gorilla Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Grimmjow: How about a banana to choke on?

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: As a minion, you were worthless.

Grimmjow: It's not my fault you lost.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flayed to the bone.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: You give humans too much credit.

Grimmjow: And you're underestimating them.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

Grimmjow vs. Green Arrow (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Grimmjow: You're looking down on me, aren't you?

Green Arrow: There's a prescription for that, you know?

Grimmjow: I hate people that make stupid jokes.

2nd

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Green Arrow: Not sure I can keep up.

Grimmjow: The smartest thing you said all day.

3rd

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Grimmjow: Ha, that's funny coming from you.

Green Arrow: That's ok. Stupidity should be painful.

4th

Green Arrow: Got an arrow with your name on it.

Grimmjow: You must good at telling lies.

Green Arrow: Fine. I have an arrow just for you.

Grimmjow vs. Green Lantern (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Green Lantern: I'm bringing you in, one way or another.

Grimmjow: Tell your boss to send someone stronger.

2nd

Grimmjow: What makes you think you can take me?

Green Lantern: Pure, uncut willpower.

Grimmjow: Time to tear that willpower down.

3rd

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Grimmjow: Why should I tell an idiot like you?

Green Lantern: Let the records show you asked for it.

4th

Green Lantern: Something funny?

Grimmjow: Yeah, how much of a joke you are.

Green Lantern: That won't fly.

Grimmjow vs. Grid (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Grimmjow: I've been wanting to fight you.

Grid: My systems will meet the challenge.

Grimmjow: You're about to be scrap metal.

2nd

Grimmjow: My favorite tin man…

Grid: I will be rid of you.

Grimmjow: You're about to be scrap metal.

3rd

Grid: Your existence is defined by anger.

Grimmjow: Killing you will fix that, metal freak.

Grid: I will end your misery.

4th

Grid: Your existence is an upfront to logic.

Grimmjow: Hollows are too much for you to understand?

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

Grimmjow vs. Harley Quinn (Gotham City – Empire Prop Room)

Grimmjow: I am a true king.

Harley Quinn: Try to make more sense, ok hun?

Grimmjow: Why waste my breath?

2nd

Grimmjow: I hate to mess up that pretty face.

Harley Quinn: How 'bout a bat to the skull?!

Grimmjow: You can't even scratch me.

3rd

Grimmjow: They really sent you?

Harley Quinn: C'mon, give a girl a break, will ya?

Grimmjow: You'll get no mercy from me.

4th

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're coming with me.

Grimmjow: Ha, that's funny coming from you.

Harley Quinn: Patient is clearly delusional.

5th

Harley Quinn: Huh…aren't you cute?

Grimmjow: You're not bad yourself, Quinn.

Harley Quinn: Still gotta spank ya for being bad!

Grimmjow vs. Hellboy (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Grimmjow: I am a true king.

Hellboy: Putting me to sleep here, pal.

Grimmjow: You'll be sleeping permanently.

2nd

Grimmjow: I can't figure you out.

Hellboy: Does it matter? We're still fighting.

Grimmjow: Then, quit talking and let's get to it.

3rd

Hellboy: Can't figure me out, can you?

Grimmjow: You're not hollow, human, or a soul reaper.

Hellboy: All you gotta know is that I'm kicking your ass.

4th

Hellboy: So you want a rematch, huh?

Grimmjow: We still got some unfinished business.

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

Grimmjow vs. Jay Garrick (Gorilla City)

Grimmjow: One punch is all I need.

Jay Garrick: I think you'll find it hard to hit me, chum.

Grimmjow: You don't know how fast I am.

2nd

Grimmjow: Think you could keep up with a Sonido?

Jay Garrick: I think I'll give you a run for you money.

Grimmjow: You better not be lying.

3rd

Jay Garrick: You enjoy hurting people?

Grimmjow: And I'm damn good at it too.

Jay Garrick: Find a new line of work, friend.

4th

Jay Garrick: I don't see how you plan to win.

Grimmjow: By beating you with my bare hands, Flash.

Jay Garrick: There's very little chance of that.

Grimmjow vs. John Stewart (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Grimmjow: Finally, a human with back bone!

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog!

Grimmjow: But you've never faced me.

2nd

Grimmjow: Gonna put you to sleep, Lantern.

John Stewart: Maybe you've noticed: I don't die easily.

Grimmjow: That changes today.

3rd

John Stewart: Still feeling vengeful?

Grimmjow: Get in my way and I'll kill you.

John Stewart: I don't like the sound of that.

4th

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Grimmjow: You don't have the power to beat me.

John Stewart: But my will is iron.

5th

John Stewart: You're abusing your power, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: I'm doing something that you won't.

John Stewart: Just because we can kill, doesn't give us the right.

Grimmjow vs. The Joker (The Joker's Playground)

Grimmjow: Even to me, you're filth.

The Joker: Everyone's always so judgy.

Grimmjow: I'll end your pathetic existence.

2nd

Grimmjow: I am a true king.

The Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Grimmjow: Don't look down on me, bastard!

3rd

The Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit.

Grimmjow: We got nothing in common, freak.

The Joker: That's the others thought too.

4th

The Joker: And what can I do for you?

Grimmjow: Let me blow you up into tiny pieces.

The Joker: And they call me nuts.

Grimmjow vs. Leonardo (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Leonardo: Think you're too big to take down?

Grimmjow: The smartest thing you said all day.

2nd

Grimmjow: Any last words, turtle?

Leonardo: As far as bad guys go, you're the worst.

Grimmjow: Thanks for the complement.

3rd

Leonardo: I am fully trained for this fight.

Grimmjow: You're no match for a king.

Leonardo: No one is invincible.

4th

Leonardo: I'm guessing you're a mutant too?

Grimmjow: I'm an arrancar, dumbass.

Leonardo: So much for being friendly.

Grimmjow vs. Mereoleona (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Grimmjow: Well look who we have here.

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lions.

Grimmjow: Ha, now we're cooking with gas.

2nd

Grimmjow: You know animals fight over territory.

Mereoleona: This lions rules this one.

Grimmjow: This panther says otherwise.

3rd

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Grimmjow: You're no match for a king.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

4th

Mereoleona: I've never felt such mana before.

Grimmjow: Getting scared, princess?

Mereoleona: No, you just made my day.

Grimmjow vs. Michelangelo (Slaughter Swamp)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Michelangelo: Got the shell to back that up?

Grimmjow: I also got my fists.

2nd

Grimmjow: Well look who we have here.

Michelangelo: Gonna embarrass yourself, dude.

Grimmjow: Try me.

3rd

Michelangelo: Give serious thought about walking away, dude.

Grimmjow: You're no match for a king.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

4th

Michelangelo: What the shell are you supposed to be?

Grimmjow: Your death, turtle!

Michelangelo: That is like creep dork, dude.

Grimmjow vs. Mr. Freeze (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Grimmjow: A little cold won't stop me.

Mr. Freeze: A killing frost awaits you.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

2nd

Grimmjow: You're pathetic, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: You dare mock my suffering?

Grimmjow: Get over it!

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen.

Grimmjow: I don't take orders from anyone.

Mr. Freeze: I am not known for empty threats.

4th

Mr. Freeze: You're skating on very thin ice.

Grimmjow: I'm not scared of some half ass scientist.

Mr. Freeze: Oh my, that ice is breaking.

Grimmjow vs. Poison Ivy (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Poison Ivy: Sorry, you're not my type.

Grimmjow: Why waste my breath?

2nd

Grimmjow: Trying to steal a kiss, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: Come over here and find out.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

3rd

Poison Ivy: You got bad karma all over you.

Grimmjow: Lady, I'm bad news in general.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

4th

Poison Ivy: What am I going to do with you?

Grimmjow: I'm damn sure not going to be one of your pets.

Poison Ivy: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Grimmjow vs. Power Girl (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Grimmjow: I am a true king.

Power Girl: Not exactly shaking my boots.

Grimmjow: You'll die for that statement.

2nd

Grimmjow: You remind me of Kurosaki.

Power Girl: Sounds like a painful memory.

Grimmjow: Maybe killing you will make me feel better.

3rd

Power Girl: Are you from another other Earth?

Grimmjow: That sounds about right.

Power Girl: Well aren't we a couple of misfits.

4th

Power Girl: Why are you such a big bully anyway?

Grimmjow: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Power Girl: Said every villain ever.

Grimmjow vs. Raiden (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Grimmjow: Think you could take me down?

Raiden: Cretins, like you, fall easily.

Grimmjow: You'll die for that statement.

2nd

Grimmjow: I've been wanting to fight you.

Raiden: You trifle with the God of Thunder?

Grimmjow: To fight the strongest in this world, I will.

3rd

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

Grimmjow: I don't take orders from anyone.

Raiden: To the NetherRealm with you.

4th

Raiden: Your pretentions to honor do not fool me.

Grimmjow: You don't have the power to beat me.

Raiden: I bring the Elder Gods' judgment.

Grimmjow vs. Raphael (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Raphael: Says the dude about to be a punching bag.

Grimmjow: Love the confidence, turtle.

2nd

Grimmjow: I'm going break through that shell.

Raphael: Want a sai in the eye, wise guy?

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

3rd

Raphael: I was just looking for a fight.

Grimmjow: You picked the wrong one, punk.

Raphael: Shut up and let's do this.

4th

Raphael: Now you deserve a traumatic bruising.

Grimmjow: And just who the hell are you?

Raphael: Just an angry hero in a half shell.

Grimmjow vs. Red Hood (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Grimmjow: You think those guns make you look tough?

Red Hood: These guns aren't for show.

Grimmjow: They fit a clown like you.

2nd

Grimmjow: Did you get stronger?

Red Hood: Guess I got better.

Grimmjow: You better not be lying.

3rd

Red Hood: Ready to duel with the devil?

Grimmjow: You're not the worst guy I've dealt with.

Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed.

4th

Red Hood: You're not dealing with Batman.

Grimmjow: How about I break that mask and find out?

Red Hood: Come give it a try.

Grimmjow vs. Reverse Flash (Arkham Asylum - Cell Block)

Grimmjow: You think your speed will help you win.

Reverse Flash: The better to kill you with.

Grimmjow: You'll learn your place, human.

2nd

Grimmjow: You should fear me, human.

Reverse Flash: You're no legend. I should know.

Grimmjow: You'll know my name after I kill you.

3rd

Reverse Flash: There's blood on your conscious.

Grimmjow: And why should I care?

Reverse Flash: That's why you don't have a future.

4th

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Grimmjow: Then I'll make my mark in this world.

Reverse Flash: Maybe it's because I kill you now.

Grimmjow vs. Robin (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Grimmjow: You sure about this?

Robin: Don't hold back. I can take it.

Grimmjow: It's your funeral, kid.

2nd

Grimmjow: You really think you can beat me?

Robin: Your weaknesses are plainly evident.

Grimmjow: You talk a big game for a brat.

3rd

Grimmjow: Where's your boss?

Robin: What do you want him for?

Grimmjow: To tell him his angel of death is here.

4th

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

Grimmjow: If you had sense, you run or die.

Robin: I don't run. I chase.

5th

Robin: You cosplaying or what?

Grimmjow: I'm not fake. You are.

Robin: Prepare to be amazed.

Grimmjow vs. Scarecrow (Gorilla City)

Grimmjow: Your cheap tricks make me sick.

Scarecrow: There's no honor among scoundrels.

Grimmjow: You're just as arrogant as Aizen.

2nd

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Scarecrow: I will bring you pain.

Grimmjow: I hate people that make stupid jokes.

3rd

Scarecrow: Now I'm hallucinating.

Grimmjow: I'm the real deal.

Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

4th

Scarecrow: Do you fear death?

Grimmjow: Not now, not ever.

Scarecrow: Today, you will.

Grimmjow vs. Starfire (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Grimmjow: Should I be scared?

Starfire: You should fear my fire.

Grimmjow: You little fire ain't worth crap.

2nd

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Starfire: You face a princess of Tameran.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

3rd

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

Grimmjow: I'll show there's only death in battle.

Starfire: And I'll show you third degree burns!

4th

Starfire: You'll burn for what you did.

Grimmjow: Lady, I'm bad news in general.

Starfire: Burn recovery is extremely painful.

Grimmjow vs. Sub-Zero (Fortress of Solitude)

Grimmjow: A little cold won't stop me.

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

Grimmjow: Don't look down on me, Sub-Zero.

2nd

Grimmjow: I've been wanting to fight you.

Sub-Zero: You are choosing to suffer.

Grimmjow: I'm kicking your ass to the ground.

3rd

Sub-Zero: To which clan do you belong?

Grimmjow: Just me, myself, and I.

Sub-Zero: A warrior without allies cannot survive.

4th

Sub-Zero: Why have you seek me out?

Grimmjow: Heard you were a cold-blooded assassin.

Sub-Zero: You mistake me for Bi-Han, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow vs. Supergirl (Slaughter Swamp)

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Supergirl: I punch above my weight.

Grimmjow: Then I'll just break your hand.

2nd

Grimmjow: I'll tear you to pieces.

Supergirl: Oooh, pinky swear?

Grimmjow: I swear it on your mother's grave.

3rd

Supergirl: Easy to be cynical, isn't it?

Grimmjow: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Supergirl: Sounds like you also make excuses.

4th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Grimmjow: Lady, I'm bad news in general.

Supergirl: This is a failure to communicate.

Grimmjow vs. Superman (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Grimmjow: I've been wanting to fight you.

Superman: Careful what you wish for.

Grimmjow: Just a chance to kick your ass.

2nd

Grimmjow: Someone's rearing to go.

Superman: My power is still unrivaled.

Grimmjow: That changes today.

3rd

Superman: You don't belong here.

Grimmjow: I'm looking for the strongest person in this world.

Superman: Then you know you can't win.

4th

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Grimmjow: Get in my way and I'll kill you.

Superman: Forget I said anything.

5th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Grimmjow: You sound like Aizen.

Superman: And you clearly don't know me.

Grimmjow vs. Swamp Thing (Slaughter Swamp)

Grimmjow: Even your powers has a limit.

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Grimmjow: Not if I destroy your forest.

2nd

Grimmjow: You fight with plants?

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Grimmjow: Then show me why it's dangerous.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Grimmjow: I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.

4th

Swamp Thing: I don't like tricks.

Grimmjow: Then your beef's with Aizen, not me.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself.

Grimmjow vs. Vixen (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Grimmjow: Someone's rearing to go.

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Grimmjow: The panther is the greatest of them all.

2nd

Grimmjow: Did you get stronger?

Vixen: The Red connects me to all life.

Grimmjow: Then you won't last long.

3rd

Grimmjow: Someone's rearing to go.

Vixen: I know how to soothe the savage beast.

Grimmjow: This is one beast you can't tame.

4th

Vixen: I'll give you a chance to come quietly.

Grimmjow: What can a human like you do?

Vixen: I'm more than costume and a catchy nickname.

5th

Vixen: You really think this is going to be easy?

Grimmjow: Get in my way and I'll kill you.

Vixen: Then I won't hold anything back.

Grimmjow vs. Wonder Woman (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Grimmjow: Well look who we got here.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Grimmjow: Then you won't last long.

2nd

Grimmjow: You should be afraid of me.

Wonder Woman: A beast like you doesn't scare me.

Grimmjow: You won't think so in a few minutes.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle me?

Grimmjow: I can defeat fake goddess like you.

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand.

4th

Wonder Woman: You'll hurt people if I let you go.

Grimmjow: That's because they're weak like you.

Wonder Woman: You'll suffer Hera's wrath for that.

* * *

Victory Pose: Grimmjow reeled his arm back as a cero charged in his hand. He thrusted his arm forwards as he fired the blast at the camera.

Next Chapter: Seras Victoria

* * *

**That's the first three guest characters for the Injustice intros. Thanks again to ****jalen johnson for helping me set up these intros for Grimmjow. ****The next three characters to join them will Katsuki Bakugo, Seras Victoria, and Spike Spiegel. Here's the dates that the intros will be posted: Seras Victoria - January 12th, ****Katsuki Bakugo**** \- February 16th, Spike Spiegel - April 4th. I'm still taking suggestions on anime characters to make these Injustice intros for. So if you got any suggestions for me, let me know in the comments. Until then, see ya.**


	4. Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

Seras Victoria

Entering the arena first: Seras walks into the arena with her weapon, Harkonnen strapped to her waist. She grabs hold of it as her opponent starts to talk. She removes the weapon from her waist as she starts to talk.

Entering the arena second: After her opponent makes their entrance, Seras walks into the arena, wielding her weapon, Harkonnen, as she starts talking. After her opponent started talking, Seras talks again, loading her weapon.

* * *

Seras Victoria vs. Seras Victoria (Gotham City - Empire Theatre)

Seras Victoria 1: Are you sure want to do this?

Seras Victoria 2: Ready whenever you are.

Seras Victoria 1: Seven years bad luck, but ok.

2nd

Seras Victoria 1: Are you a clone or something?

Seras Victoria 2: I'm the orginal Seras.

Seras Victoria 1: Master can tell which of us is real.

Seras Victoria vs. Aquaman (Gotham City - Empire Theather)

Seras Victoria: You can't kill what's dead.

Aquaman: Yours will be a watery grave.

Seras Victoria: Vampire can't drown.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You really piss me off.

Aquaman: Should I be intimidated?

Seras Victoria: If you were smart, yes.

3rd

Aquaman: Your bullets can't pierce me.

Seras Victoria: I call bullshit on that.

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

4th

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

Seras Victoria vs. The Atom (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Seras Victoria: So all you do is shrink?

The Atom: I shrink, but retain full strength and speed.

Seras Victoria: You'll still go 'splat' when I shoot you.

2nd

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

The Atom: White dwarf matter. Complicated stuff.

Seras Victoria: Was never much of a science major.

3rd

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

The Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking mostly.

Seras Victoria: You'll still go 'splat' when I shoot you.

4th

The Atom: Mind if I borrow your gun for a closer look?

Seras Victoria: You're just going to take apart, aren't you?

The Atom: I just need it for research purposes.

5th

The Atom: That is one unique energy signature you got.

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

The Atom: You people are just totally OP.

6th

The Atom: Got any advice for an up-and-comer?

Seras Victoria: No.

The Atom: Some people do not like small talk.

Seras Victoria vs. Atrocitus (Slaughter Swamp)

Seras Victoria: You really piss me off.

Atrocitus: Demented girl…

Seras Victoria: Time to blow that head off.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You look like something I threw up.

Atrocitus: You dare insult me, human?!

Seras Victoria: I'm not human. I'm a vampire.

3rd

Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.

Seras Victoria: Do I like a girl who loves jewelry?

Atrocitus: Do not deny your rage.

4th

Atrocitus: You appear feeble.

Seras Victoria: Just until I'm get going.

Atrocitus: Let's find out what angers you.

Seras Victoria vs. Bane (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Seras Victoria: I've faced brutes like you before.

Bane: I will be your last.

Seras Victoria: That's what they always say.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Hola, senior.

Bane: Do not butcher my language.

Seras Victoria: Fine, I'll butcher you.

3rd

Seras Victoria: Got something for me, Bane?

Bane: I will stoke a special fire for you.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

4th

Seras Victoria: I've faced brutes like you before.

Bane: My mind is my strongest muscle.

Seras Victoria: I thought venom rots your brain.

5th

Bane: The blood of kings runs through me.

Seras Victoria: I'll test that claim myself.

Bane: Two minutes with you will not test me.

6th

Bane: You can keep me tame Gotham.

Seras Victoria: I kill monsters, not people.

Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

Seras Victoria vs. Batman (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Seras Victoria: You still don't trust Master, Batman?

Batman: I don't trust anyone that much.

Seras Victoria: And they call my kind brooding.

2nd

Seras Victoria: These aren't normal bullets.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Seras Victoria: My bullets are bigger than you think.

3rd

Seras Victoria: These aren't normal bullets.

Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?

Seras Victoria: Yeah, they should.

4th

Seras Victoria: You wanted to see me?

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Seras Victoria: Here's what you need to know.

5th

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Seras Victoria: Garlic and crap like that won't work.

Batman: I'm full of surprises.

6th

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Seras Victoria: I kill monsters, not people.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

7th

Batman: You're supposed to be dead.

Seras Victoria: I had some help.

Batman: Prove it to me.

8th

Batman: You a Scarecrow-induced illusion?

Seras Victoria: No, I'm on your side.

Batman: That's a first.

Seras Victoria vs. Bizarro (Fortress of Solitude)

Seras Victoria: I've faced brutes like you before.

Bizarro: This fight end well for you.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

2nd

Seras Victoria: The hell are you doing?

Bizarro: Me am saving city from you.

Seras Victoria: That's racist.

3rd

Bizarro: Me like sucky lady.

Seras Victoria: The hell is that supposed to mean?

Bizarro: Me hug you.

4th

Bizarro: Me am causing no trouble.

Seras Victoria: Then why are you here?

Bizarro: That am job for Bizarro.

Seras Victoria vs. Black Adam (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Seras Victoria: I've beaten punks like you before.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Time to end your reign of tyranny.

Black Adam: Kahndaq is mine to command.

Seras Victoria: Not for much longer.

3rd

Black Adam: Go terrorize your own Earth.

Seras Victoria: I'm a hero. And I'm here to stop you.

Black Adam: I am the end of you.

4th

Black Adam: Amon's strength overpowers you.

Seras Victoria: Blow it out of your ass.

Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect?

Seras Victoria vs. Black Canary (Slaughter Swamp)

Seras Victoria: Is this a joke?

Black Canary: Afraid of getting your ass kicked by a bird?

Seras Victoria: I don't like beating up old women.

2nd

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Seras Victoria: I didn't come for the music.

3rd

Black Canary: Another girl is always a good thing.

Seras Victoria: Don't expect me to start braiding your hair.

Black Canary: Then get ready for me to kick some ass.

4th

Black Canary: The only way out of here is through me.

Seras Victoria: And I'm leaving, now.

Black Canary: Thanks for being stupid enough to try.

Seras Victoria vs. Black Lightning (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Seras Victoria: These aren't normal bullets.

Black Lightning: There's such thing as too much pride, kid.

Seras Victoria: You haven't met my master yet.

2nd

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Seras Victoria: Been there, done that.

Black Lightning: That's why this lightning strikes twice.

4th

Black Lightning: Vampires? Seriously?

Seras Victoria: You got a problem with that?

Black Lightning: Seeing, still working on believing.

Seras Victoria vs. Black Manta (Atlantis - Command Center)

Seras Victoria: Blood won't sat your revenge.

Black Manta: How the hell would you know?

Seras Victoria: I've lived long enough to know.

2nd

Black Manta: What does it feel like to die?

Seras Victoria: You're about to find out, Manta.

Black Manta: I prefer to watch.

3rd

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

Seras Victoria vs. Blue Beetle (Slaughter Swamp)

Seras Victoria: Leave me alone.

Blue Beetle: And here I wanted us to be friends.

Seras Victoria: That's what you call stalking me!

2nd

Seras Victoria: It's only you?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Seras Victoria: Sounds like fun.

3rd

Blue Beetle: I'm no fan of hitting girls.

Seras Victoria: Then get ready to lose.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.

4th

Blue Beetle: Hello, beautiful!

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

Blue Beetle: Says every girl in school.

Seras Victoria vs. Brainiac (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Seras Victoria: Time to end your reign of tyranny.

Brainiac: No earthling can harm me.

Seras Victoria: But a vampire can.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Sir Intergia wants you dead.

Brainiac: Your power cannot touch me.

Seras Victoria: That's what they always say.

3rd

Brainiac: You are beauty at its most sensuous.

Seras Victoria: You're trying to creep me out?

Brainiac: Not remotely.

4th

Brainiac: I grow tired of your interference.

Seras Victoria: So what are you going to do?

Brainiac: You will be neutralized.

Seras Victoria vs. Captain Cold (Fortress of Solitude)

Seras Victoria: Surrender, Cold.

Captain Cold: To you, it's Mr. Snart.

Seras Victoria: Piss off.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You're one ice cold killer.

Captain Cold: Right back at ya.

Seras Victoria: But I'm better than you.

3rd

Captain Cold: You remind me of my sister.

Seras Victoria: So you're going to surrender?

Captain Cold: Uh-Uh. You don't get off that easy.

4th

Captain Cold: I like what I'm seeing.

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

Captain Cold: But killing you will make me feel better.

Seras Victoria vs. Catwoman (Gotham City - Empire Theater)

Seras Victoria: I'm not interested.

Catwoman: Aren't you the least bit curious?

Seras Victoria: I've no desire to steal.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Which side are you really on?

Catwoman: That mystery is the allure.

Seras Victoria: That didn't answer the question.

3rd

Catwoman: Nice outfit…

Seras Victoria: At least I got more than black.

Catwoman: Well if that's how you want to play this.

4th

Catwoman: You're interrupting my heist.

Seras Victoria: Because you're supposed to be reformed.

Catwoman: Let me give you a dose of reality

Seras Victoria vs. Cheetah (Fortress of Solitude)

Seras Victoria: Time to take aim and fire.

Cheetah: The little girl has claws.

Seras Victoria: Time to die, little red.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Time to take aim and fire.

Cheetah: You're not up for this hunt.

Seras Victoria: I'll mount you on my wall.

3rd

Cheetah: Humans should be your targets.

Seras Victoria: I protect people, not kill them.

Cheetah: Silly girl…

4th

Cheetah: The most dangerous game of all.

Seras Victoria: You wanna get stuffed after I kill you.

Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

Seras Victoria vs. Cyborg (The Joker's Playground)

Seras Victoria: I've been looking for you.

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Seras Victoria: You know me so well.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Shouldn't you be in jail?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Seras Victoria: Not while I still breathe.

3rd

Cyborg: Build that gun yourself?

Seras Victoria: No one else could.

Cyborg: Too bad I have to break it.

4th

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Seras Victoria: How about a "piss off"?

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

Seras Victoria vs. Darkseid (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Seras Victoria: You think you can control me?

Darkseid: I am your new god, woman.

Seras Victoria: There's only one god. And it's not you.

2nd

Seras Victoria: I've faced brutes like you before.

Darkseid: Past experience has left you ill prepared.

Seras Victoria: I'll mount you on my wall.

3rd

Seras Victoria: Where did you come from?

Darkseid: From the fiery depth of Apokolips.

Seras Victoria: Better turn around now.

4th

Seras Victoria: I've faced brutes like you before.

Darkseid: You've never faced anyone like Darkseid.

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

5th

Darkseid: What primitive weapon is that?

Seras Victoria: The kind that'll shut your arrogant ass up.

Darkseid: Finally, your true nature is revealed.

6th

Darkseid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.

Seras Victoria: I'm here to kill you, not to make a deal.

Darkseid: As a Fury, you will be not so insolent.

Seras Victoria vs. Deadshot (Gorilla City)

Seras Victoria: Who's the better shot?

Deadshot: Take your shot, make it count.

Seras Victoria: Why one? I got all these bullets.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Want to do some good in the world?

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Seras Victoria: Then you die like scum.

3rd

Deadshot: This job is special.

Seras Victoria: Vampire aren't so easily killed.

Deadshot: That's why I charged double.

4th

Deadshot: Heard you died.

Seras Victoria: I had some help.

Deadshot: Now I gotta know.

Seras Victoria vs. Doctor Fate (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Seras Victoria: You and Master are ancient.

Doctor Fate: That does not make us allies.

Seras Victoria: Didn't say that, Doctor.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You think I'm a monster?

Doctor Fate: You have lost yourself to madness.

Seras Victoria: Let me prove you wrong.

3rd

Doctor Fate: You do not belong here.

Seras Victoria: But I'm here to help people.

Doctor Fate: Demons must be slain.

4th

Doctor Fate: You are torn between two worlds.

Seras Victoria: I know what I am.

Doctor Fate: Let me show you the light.

Seras Victoria vs. Donatello (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Seras Victoria: You wanted to see my Harkonnen?

Donatello: I so need to know how that works.

Seras Victoria: You're about to get a close up experience.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Are you sure you want to do this?

Donatello: If we're lucky, we'll both learn something.

Seras Victoria: Guess it is a fair fight then.

3rd

Donatello: The name's Donatello. Who are you?

Seras Victoria: A vampire working for the Hellsing organization.

Donatello: Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence.

4th

Donatello: I learn something from every fight.

Seras Victoria: The hell is that supposed to mean?

Donatello: Today, it's rather you bleed.

Seras Victoria vs. Enchantress (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Seras Victoria: Who the hell are you?

Enchantress: I'm the monster that lurks under your bed.

Seras Victoria: You mean the thing I've killed when I became a vampire.

2nd

June Moone: She can smell death on you.

Seras Victoria: Am I supposed to be scared of her?

Enchantress: You should be, little vampire.

3rd

June Moone: If you can kill me, please do it.

Seras Victoria: I protect people, not kill them.

Enchantress: Don't listen to June. She's neurotic.

Seras Victoria vs. Erza Scarlet (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Seras Victoria: Titania…

Erza Scarlet: Care to test your mettle?

Seras Victoria: Damn right I do.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Are you sure you want to do this?

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: You cannot kill people.

Seras Victoria: I kill monsters, not people.

Erza Scarlet: Forgive me, but I remain skeptical.

4th

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Erza Scarlet: Try not to cry like Natsu.

Seras Victoria vs. Firestorm (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Seras Victoria: You got another person in your head?

Firestorm: That means twice the fire power.

Seras Victoria: Guess it is a fair fight then.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Think you can handle me?

Firestorm: I'm ready to fight with fire.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

3rd

Firestorm: This isn't gonna be awkward, is it.

Seras Victoria: Why? You like British girls?

Firestorm: Not me. But the professor? Big time.

4th

Firestorm: Don't pull a gun on a nuke.

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

Firestorm: That is seriously freakin' cool.

Seras Victoria vs. The Flash (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

The Flash: Think I'm a bit too fast for ya.

Seras Victoria: Let me prove you wrong.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Who the hell are you?

The Flash: The Flash. Fastest man alive?

Seras Victoria: Better turn around now.

3rd

The Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Seras Victoria: Didn't you serve under Superman?

The Flash: Guess I deserve that.

4th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Seras Victoria: But not impossible.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Seras Victoria vs. Gorilla Grodd (Gorilla City)

Seras Victoria: I've faced brutes like you before.

Gorilla Grodd: Human strength doesn't compare.

Seras Victoria: But a vampire can.

2nd

Seras Victoria: I'm fighting an evil monkey?

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from you bones.

Seras Victoria: You have been a bad monkey!

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: You give humans too much credits.

Seras Victoria: I protect people, not kill them.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Your mind's chaos overwhelms.

Seras Victoria: You thought you can look into my head?

Gorilla Grodd: Even more so once I crack your skull.

Seras Victoria vs. Green Arrow (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Seras Victoria: Who's the better shot?

Green Arrow: Let's put apples on our heads and find out.

Seras Victoria: My bullets are bigger than you think.

2nd

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

Green Arrow: I'd much rather show than tell.

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

3rd

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?

Seras Victoria: I'll blow it to pieces.

Green Arrow: Geez, spoiler alert!

4th

Green Arrow: An ansty teen Kryptonian.

Seras Victoria: Vampire, you moron.

Green Arrow: Does that mean less bruising?

Seras Victoria vs. Green Lantern (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Seras Victoria: You wanted to see my Harkonnen?

Green Lantern: That thing is a dangerous weapon.

Seras Victoria: Only when it's pointed at you.

2nd

Green Lantern: I'm not some bar room brawler.

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

Green Lantern: Okay, it's a contest.

3rd

Green Lantern: Hope you had your shots.

Seras Victoria: I'm not a rabid dog, asshole!

Green Lantern: I think you're taking this too seriously.

Seras Victoria vs. Grid (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Seras Victoria: Who the hell are you?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

2nd

Seras Victoria: I can blow you to pieces.

Grid: I will not cease functioning.

Seras Victoria: Oh, yes you will.

3rd

Grid: Your existence is an upfront to logic.

Seras Victoria: You rather that I'd be dead?

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

4th

Grid: You cannot match my machine intelligence.

Seras Victoria: And you can't outlast my power.

Grid: It will not be able enough to save you.

Seras Victoria vs. Grimmjow (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Seras Victoria: I've beaten punks like you before.

Grimmjow: I'm stronger than you in every way.

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You can't kill what's dead.

Grimmjow: The hell are you talking about?

Seras Victoria: You're about to get a close up experience.

3rd

Grimmjow: You're the strongest of your squad?

Seras Victoria: Don't need to with these babies.

Grimmjow: Eh, that passes as fightable.

4th

Grimmjow: You really think you can beat me?

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

Seras Victoria vs. Harley Quinn (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Seras Victoria: And they say my ledger's red.

Harley Quinn: I ain't proud of it, blonde.

Seras Victoria: Then start making up for it.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Why am I not going for the big game?

Harley Quinn: You got your hands plentiful with me!

Seras Victoria: This is a waste of my time.

3rd

Seras Victoria: You can't kill what's dead.

Harley Quinn: Ah, death's just a state of mind, sweetie.

Seras Victoria: Ugh, psychologists.

4th

Harley Quinn: Batman says 'you're coming with me'.

Seras Victoria: You'll have to knock me out first.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, ha, I was hoping you say that.

5th

Harley Quinn: Ok Blonde! Fighting Lessons 101.

Seras Victoria: I've been alive longer than you.

Harley Quinn: Leave the humor to me, pal.

Seras Victoria vs. Hellboy (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Seras Victoria: Am I supposed to be impressed?

Hellboy: This arm isn't for show, little girl.

Seras Victoria: Nothing little about me or my guns.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Who the hell are you?

Hellboy: Hellboy. Paranormal Investigator.

Seras Victoria: Need you to show me your badge.

3rd

Hellboy: Are you some kind of succubus?

Seras Victoria: Vampire, you moron.

Hellboy: That's a hell of a thing to say.

4th

Hellboy: How are you planning to beat me, lady?

Seras Victoria: These guns aren't just for show.

Hellboy: Unless a monster's in there, I'm good.

Seras Victoria vs. Jay Garrick (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Seras Victoria: You're pretty old, huh?

Jay Garrick: As long as I live and breathe, I fight evildoers.

Seras Victoria: How'd you like to live forever?

2nd

Seras Victoria: These guns are faster than you think.

Jay Garrick: I think I can give you a run for you money.

Seras Victoria: You do that, and I'll buy dinner.

3rd

Jay Garrick: So…you are a vampire?

Seras Victoria: Garlic and crap like that won't work.

Jay Garrick: Please, language!

4th

Jay Garrick: Too many people with guns these days.

Seras Victoria: Whatever gets the job done.

Jay Garrick: That's a very little chance of that.

Seras Victoria vs. John Stewart (Kahndaq - Black Adam's Palace)

Seras Victoria: Am I supposed to be impressed?

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog.

Seras Victoria: Or else what?

2nd

Seras Victoria: You're the only one with a ring like that?

John Stewart: There are many like it, but this one's mine.

Seras Victoria: Not for much longer.

3rd

John Stewart: Holding that gun doesn't make you a badass.

Seras Victoria: Whatever gets the job done.

John Stewart: Just because we can kill, doesn't give us the right.

4th

John Stewart: Think your aim can beat a career sniper?

Seras Victoria: Don't need to with these babies.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

Seras Victoria vs. The Joker (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Seras Victoria: Your time is up.

The Joker: What about the Bat's 'no killing' rule?

Seras Victoria: What he doesn't know…

2nd

Seras Victoria: You really piss me off.

The Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

3rd

Seras Victoria: Where did you come from?

The Joker: The Lazarus Pits? The Source Wall?

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

4th

The Joker: Guns, guns, guns! Where's the art?

Seras Victoria: Maybe it'll come after I paint the room with your blood.

The Joker: And they call me nuts.

5th

The Joker: I had a crush on you in Junior High.

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

The Joker: Ugh. It's no use talking to some people.

6th

The Joker: Have we met?

Seras Victoria: I don't hang out with madmen.

The Joker: Not mad, differently sane.

Seras Victoria vs. Leonardo (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Seras Victoria: Where did you come from?

Leonardo: The New York of a different Earth. Why?

Seras Victoria: Just when my life couldn't get weirder.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You don't look so tough.

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

3rd

Leonardo: Whatever you got, I've trained for it.

Seras Victoria: These guns aren't just for show.

Leonardo: My shell and my steel are unbeatable.

4th

Leonardo: Now this I've been looking for to.

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

Leonardo: Ready for a lesson in turtle power?

Seras Victoria vs. Mereoleona (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Seras Victoria: Where did you come from?

Mereoleona: Out in the woods, basking in natural mana.

Seras Victoria: So you've been daydreaming?

2nd

Seras Victoria: You don't look so tough.

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Seras Victoria: Need you to show me your badge.

3rd

Mereoleona: My fire will melt your bullets.

Seras Victoria: These are tempered and flame-proof.

Mereoleona: Talk is cheap, little girl.

4th

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Seras Victoria: These guns aren't just for show.

Mereoleona: Enough talking, let's fight!

5th

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Seras Victoria: And you can't outlast my power.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

Seras Victoria vs. Michelangelo (The Joker's Playground)

Seras Victoria: Are you sure you want to do this?

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You think you're a big shot?

Michelangelo: You'll be rage-quitting in a heartbeat.

Seras Victoria: This is a waste of my time.

3rd

Michelangelo: Let's keep this friendly, lady.

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

Michelangelo: That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle.

4th

Michelangelo: Yep, you're fighting a turtle.

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

Seras Victoria vs. Mr. Freeze (Fortress of Solitude)

Seras Victoria: You're one ice cold killer.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a killer.

Seras Victoria: Then explain the blood on your hands.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You need to surrender.

Mr. Freeze: Hell will freeze over first.

Seras Victoria: Don't make me do this, Freeze!

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Your bullets will be frozen midair.

Seras Victoria: I'm not scared of your little snow storm.

Mr. Freeze: Best not to taunt me, child.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Demonstrate your vampiric recuperative properties.

Seras Victoria: Come again?

Mr. Freeze: Show me how you heal your wounds.

Seras Victoria vs. Poison Ivy (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Seras Victoria: I knew there was a weed in my garden.

Poison Ivy: The kind that's hard to kill.

Seras Victoria: Time to get the weed eater.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You don't smell right.

Poison Ivy: My blood's a seeping mass of poison.

Seras Victoria: Ok, no drinking tonight.

3rd

Poison Ivy: So, you're the new "It Girl".

Seras Victoria: Save your compliments, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

4th

Poison Ivy: You're part of the problem.

Seras Victoria: And you can't outlast my power.

Poison Ivy: Egoistical and naïve.

Seras Victoria vs. Power Girl (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

Power Girl: Heat vision and nano vision will fry you.

Seras Victoria: Let me prove you wrong.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Not another alien.

Power Girl: I come in peace.

Seras Victoria: Like I haven't heard that one before.

3rd

Seras Victoria: You think you're a big shot?

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Seras Victoria: Talk is cheap, power bitch.

4th

Power Girl: Who's ready for roughhousing?

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

Power Girl: Hope you've got dental coverage.

5th

Power Girl: Throwing a party without me?

Seras Victoria: I thought you were scared to come.

Power Girl: I brought punch and everything.

Seras Victoria vs. Raiden (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Seras Victoria: Sir Integra wanted me to meet you.

Raiden: The Shaolin would value your fellowship.

Seras Victoria: Glad we understand each other.

2nd

Seras Victoria: I don't trust you.

Raiden: You trifle with the god of thunder?

Seras Victoria: Damn right I do.

3rd

Raiden: Resurrection has tainted your soul.

Seras Victoria: You rather that I'd be dead?

Raiden: It must be cleansed by this realm's jinsei.

4th

Raiden: Lightning cuts through the dark.

Seras Victoria: Not every creature of the dark is evil.

Raiden: Prove your claim, vampire.

Seras Victoria vs. Raphael (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Seras Victoria: Who the hell are you?

Raphael: I'm Raphael, the founder of Turtle Strong Style.

Seras Victoria: Just when my life couldn't get weirder.

2nd

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

Raphael: I run a delivery service…for pain.

Seras Victoria: What's that supposed to mean?!

3rd

Raphael: Anger management isn't my strong suit.

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Raphael: Glad we understand each other.

4th

Raphael: Looking for trouble? Cause you found it.

Seras Victoria: I can take you, no problem.

Raphael: Prove it, fool!

Seras Victoria vs. Red Hood (Gorilla City)

Seras Victoria: You are such an asshole.

Red Hood: Must be a resurrection thing.

Seras Victoria: What's that supposed to mean?!

2nd

Seras Victoria: You go to the shooting range with those?

Red Hood: These guns aren't for show.

Seras Victoria: Neither are mine.

3rd

Red Hood: You don't mind guns, do you?

Seras Victoria: Whatever gets the job done.

Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?

4th

Red Hood: You're trying to flirt with me?

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

Red Hood: Then hand over the guns.

Seras Victoria vs. Reverse Flash (Fortress of Solitude)

Seras Victoria: I'm going to destroy you.

Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.

Seras Victoria: You're gonna wish I didn't.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Starting running away.

Reverse Flash: You think you scare me?

Seras Victoria: If you were smart, yes.

3rd

Reverse Flash: How is it you'll beat the Speed Force?

Seras Victoria: These guns are faster than you think.

Reverse Flash: Lady, I'm too fast for ya.

4th

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Seras Victoria: Do I look like a hero to you?

Reverse Flash: To me, you're another victim.

Seras Victoria vs. Robin (Atlantis - Command Center)

Seras Victoria: You think you're a big shot?

Robin: I know 18 ways to destroy you.

Seras Victoria: Try it, Boy Wonder.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Boy Wonder…

Robin: Say it again and lose your teeth.

Seras Victoria: Try it, Boy Wonder.

3rd

Seras Victoria: And they say my ledger's red.

Robin: I'm doing what needs to be done.

Seras Victoria: Then explain the blood on your hands.

4th

Robin: You could've been of the solution.

Seras Victoria: I kill monsters, not people.

Robin: Then you can lie six feet under.

5th

Robin: My grandfather ever try recruiting you?

Seras Victoria: You think vampires would ever work with them?

Robin: They're more in common than you think.

Seras Victoria vs. Scarecrow (Atlantis - Command Center)

Seras Victoria: Want to do some good in the world?

Scarecrow: Creating fear is more rewarding.

Seras Victoria: Then you die like scum.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Are you made out of straw?

Scarecrow: No, something much worse.

Seras Victoria: Now I need to know.

3rd

Scarecrow: Think you're rehabilitated?

Seras Victoria: Want me to go for your throat?

Scarecrow: You can certainly try.

4th

Scarecrow: Such frightful family history.

Seras Victoria: One more word and I'll blow you to pieces.

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve there.

Seras Victoria vs. Starfire (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Seras Victoria: You think you're so tough?

Starfire: You should fear my fire.

Seras Victoria: Give me a reason why.

2nd

Seras Victoria: You look like a real goody two-shoes.

Starfire: It belies a Tamerian temper.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

3rd

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sunburn?

Seras Victoria: I'm a vampire. What do you think?

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

4th

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Seras Victoria: I'm a vampire. What do you think?

Starfire: Oh, now I get it.

5th

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Seras Victoria: You wanna get hurt that bad?

Starfire: Never underestimate a Titan.

Seras Victoria vs. Sub-Zero (Fortress of Solitude)

Seras Victoria: You're one ice cold killer.

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed will save this realm.

Seras Victoria: And who's blood are you shedding?

2nd

Seras Victoria: You can't freeze my blood.

Sub-Zero: Then I will shatter you.

Seras Victoria: Give it your best shot.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Winter is coming to this realm.

Seras Victoria: And you think you could survive it?

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei

4th

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Seras Victoria: Afraid of a vampire like me?

Sub-Zero: I am not the one at risk.

Seras Victoria vs. Supergirl (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Seras Victoria: You up for this?

Supergirl: Fair warning: this'll hurt.

Seras Victoria: I was about to say the same thing.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Who the hell are you?

Supergirl: I'm Supergirl. You playing dress-up?

Seras Victoria: I wear the uniform with pride!

3rd

Supergirl: Got a permit for those guns?

Seras Victoria: Did it look like I bought these?

Supergirl: Well this should be interesting.

4th

Supergirl: Stop right there.

Seras Victoria: I protect people, not kill them.

Supergirl: That's not how it looks to me.

Seras Victoria vs. Superman (Red Sun Prison - Power Core)

Seras Victoria: Time to end your reign of tyranny.

Superman: Faster than a speeding bullet, remember?

Seras Victoria: Not these bullets.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Just another tyrant.

Superman: Who are you to judge me?

Seras Victoria: Someone who knows tyranny when she sees it.

3rd

Seras Victoria: The guns aren't for show.

Superman: Intimidation doesn't work on me.

Seras Victoria: What about a kryptonite bullet to the head?

4th

Superman: Careful where you point those guns.

Seras Victoria: Why would I listen to you?

Superman: Ever heard of Murphy's law?

5th

Superman: You don't belong here.

Seras Victoria: Afraid of a vampire like me?

Superman: Get off my Earth!

6th

Superman: Heard you coming a mile away.

Seras Victoria: Does it looks like I was trying to hide?

Superman: You'll wish you had.

Seras Victoria vs. Swamp Thing (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Seras Victoria: I knew there was a weed in my garden.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Seras Victoria: Just when my life couldn't get weirder.

2nd

Seras Victoria: I'm starving.

Swamp Thing: Green blood will not feed your hunger.

Seras Victoria: I'll call it a protein shake.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Seras Victoria: Just a girl looking for a way home.

Swamp Thing: You have not yet earned my trust.

4th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Seras Victoria: I protect people, not kill them.

Swamp Thing: The Green is protected.

Seras Victoria vs. Vixen (Kahndaq - Rock of Eternity)

Seras Victoria: You don't look so tough.

Vixen: You think I can't be a predator?

Seras Victoria: It's an instinct that you lack.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Why come after me?

Vixen: My blood is swore to defend the web of life.

Seras Victoria: That didn't answer the question.

3rd

Vixen: I'll give you a chance to come quietly.

Seras Victoria: You're in over your head, luv.

Vixen: I'm more than a costume and a catchy nickname.

4th

Vixen: You pervert the Red.

Seras Victoria: What are you talking about?

Vixen: You should have be dead a long time ago.

Seras Victoria vs. Wonder Woman (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursery)

Seras Victoria: Time to end your reign of tyranny.

Wonder Woman: I may bleed, but I will not fall.

Seras Victoria: Then you'll die standing.

2nd

Seras Victoria: Shouldn't you be in jail?

Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

Seras Victoria: Not while I still breathe.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Drop the gun or I'll take your hand.

Seras Victoria: It'll grow back, unlike your head.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

4th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Seras Victoria: It's called an execution.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

* * *

Victory Pose: Seras grabs a magazine from her pocket and reloaded her gun. When she heard the safety turned off, she looked at the camera with her red, vampiric eyes.

Next character: Katsuki Bakugo

* * *

**That's the intros for Seras Victoria, and up next is the short tempered rival of Izuku, Katsuki Bakugo. He's arriving February 16****th****. I want to thank jalen johnson and Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with these intros. I'm still taking suggestions for anime characters to appear in future chapters. So if you have any ideas, let me know in the comments. On January 18th, I'll go back in time to the day of MKX as I'll make intros between different anime and manga characters and the Mortal Kombat X roster. I can tell you now that the first character will be Akame from Akame ga Kill. If you guys have any more suggestions for those intros, let me know as well. Until then, see ya.**


	5. Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia)

Katsuki Bakugo

Entering the arena first: Bakugo charged into the arena, using his explosions to do a backflip and land on one knee. As he gets up, his opponent walks in and starts talking. Bakugo makes a mini explosion in his hand as he responds. His opponent talks again as the fight begins.

Entering the arena second: Bakugo's opponent makes their entrance as he walked into the arena as he starts to talk. After the opponent finished talking, Bakugo responds as a mini explosion goes off in his hand.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Katsuki Bakugo (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Katsuki Bakugo 1: You're no more than an ant to me.

Katsuki Bakugo 2: And you're a dead man walking!

Katsuki Bakugo 1: Then do something about it.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo 1: The hell are you supposed to be?

Katsuki Bakugo 2: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Katsuki Bakugo 1: Blow it out your ass!

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo 1: Is the Deku on your Earth…

Katsuki Bakugo 2: A Qurikless hero wannabe?

Katsuki Bakugo 1: Stole the words right out of my mouth.

4th

Katsuki Bakugo 1: Is this some kind of joke?

Katsuki Bakugo 2: You think you can copy my face and get away with it?

Katsuki Bakugo 1: It's MY face, dammit!

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Aquaman (Atlantis - Command Center)

Katsuki Bakugo: What do you want, Fish Face?

Aquaman: I find your manners lacking.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then do something about it.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Piss off, Fish Fingers.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you first to hell first.

3rd

Aquaman: You talk boldly for someone so young.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's because I'm the best of the best.

Aquaman: Not from where I stand.

4th

Aquaman: We have no quarrel.

Katsuki Bakugo: Fight me, ya fish freak!

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. The Atom (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: You're no more than an ant to me.

The Atom: Everyone underestimates the little guy.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then do something about it.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You're no more than an ant to me.

The Atom: You'll never see me coming.

Katsuki Bakugo: Or make it easier to squish you

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

The Atom: Just a PhD candidate with a quantum bio belt.

Katsuki Bakugo: And I thought Deku was a nerd.

4th

Katsuki Bakugo: Why the hell are you here?

The Atom: I'm here in the name of science.

Katsuki Bakugo: Beat it. I can handle this on my own.

5th

The Atom: I fought mice bigger than you.

Katsuki Bakugo: Don't try to compare me to a freakin' mouse.

The Atom: They had better table manners too.

6th

The Atom: I'm a mind-over-matter type.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're nothing compared to me.

The Atom: This looks like the job for quantum physics.

7th

The Atom: White dwarf matter packs a punch.

Katsuki Bakugo: Like your little punches would hurt me.

The Atom: "The Atom" isn't just a clever name.

8th

The Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn who you are.

The Atom: Some people do not like small talk.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Atrocitus (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: You're trying to control my temper?

Atrocitus: Anger is your deadliest weapon.

Katsuki Bakugo: Finally, someone who gets me.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Atrocitus: Be silent, boy.

Katsuki Bakugo: Oh, another dead man.

3rd

Atrocitus: You embraced your rage.

Katsuki Bakugo: It's not anger, it's confidence!

Atrocitus: You also deceive yourself.

4th

Atrocitus: Fear of failure fuels your ire.

Katsuki Bakugo: What fuels me is being number one.

Atrocitus: Do not deny your rage.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Bane (Arkham Asylum - Cell Block)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're hot shit?

Bane: I have transcended into my ultimate form.

Katsuki Bakugo: Until I blast that stupid drug to hell.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you could beat me?

Bane: Sad little man.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll kill you!

3rd

Bane: You would benefit from the Cavidad Oscuro.

Katsuki Bakugo: And just what is that?

Bane: It is a crucible that test men's souls.

4th

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't need a strategy for you.

Bane: I had thought you were smarter.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Batman (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: Not another damn internship!

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Katsuki Bakugo: At least it's more exciting than last time.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Why the hell am I sitting in your cave?

Batman: You're where you belong.

Katsuki Bakugo: I should be blowing off heads.

3rd

Batman: Jaime tells me you skipped practice.

Katsuki Bakugo: What the hell do I have to learn?

Batman: The importance of self-control.

4th

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Batman: You're too reckless.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Bizarro (Gorilla City)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst fighter.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're even worse.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Bizarro: Me villain. Save Metropolis.

Katsuki Bakugo: Been doing a shit job so far.

3rd

Bizarro: Bizarro am Number One.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Bizarro: That am first straw!

4th

Bizarro: You am Bizarro toy.

Katsuki Bakugo: Do I look like that Quirkless loser!?

Bizarro: Wind you up, you walk.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Black Adam (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're hot shit?

Black Adam: My power is eternal, child.

Katsuki Bakugo: All that power can't beat mine.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Black Adam: I am superior in every way.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll teach you not to look down on me.

3rd

Black Adam: Any final words, child?

Katsuki Bakugo: Go to hell, you overgrown lightbulb!

Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect?

4th

Black Adam: You expect to best a god?

Katsuki Bakugo: I expect you to go down hard.

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Black Canary (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: Shut the hell up.

Black Canary: You kiss your mother with that mouth?

Katsuki Bakugo: Blow it out your ass!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Not another damn internship!

Black Canary: I've got a list of things to teach you.

Katsuki Bakugo: You can't teach pure talent.

3rd

Black Canary: Combat is all about controlling conflict.

Katsuki Bakugo: It's all about winning.

Black Canary: There's no reason for you to be here.

4th

Black Canary: Any more like you back home?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best! Why would you need anyone else?

Black Canary: Notice that wasn't the question.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Black Lightning (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Black Lightning: There's such thing of too much pride, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: If you're not the best, you shouldn't be here.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You're no more than an ant to me.

Black Lightning: Why am I not shocked you said that?

Katsuki Bakugo: Then do something about it.

3rd

Black Lightning: Think your powers can outshine mine?

Katsuki Bakugo: My explosions will destroy you.

Black Lightning: Gonna have to amp it up.

4th

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Katsuki Bakugo: What the hell do I have to learn?

Black Lightning: How about anger management and impulse control.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Black Manta (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: What kind of helmet is that?

Black Manta: My heat rays will burn you to cinders.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

3rd

Black Manta: Mind if I borrow your gauntlets?

Katsuki Bakugo: Kiss my ass, Big Head!

Black Manta: It's a heat ray, idiot.

4th

Black Manta: Another meta-human freak.

Katsuki Bakugo: You trying to say something, weirdo?

Black Manta: Killing freaks is my speciality.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Blue Beetle (Fortress of Solitude)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can beat me?

Blue Beetle: With war machine on my spine.

Katsuki Bakugo: Your bug can't beat my Quirk.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You sure look like a hero.

Blue Beetle: You really think so?

Katsuki Bakugo: Not when I'm done with you.

3rd

Blue Beetle: You need to seriously lighten up, dude.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Blue Beetle: There it is. Anger issues.

4th

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Katsuki Bakugo: This is a hero's costume, damn it!

Blue Beetle: Who made it, a three year old?

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Brainiac (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Katsuki Bakugo: Blow it out your ass!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You would pick Deku over me?

Brainiac: He is the superior specimen.

Katsuki Bakugo: But I'm the hero, dammit!

3rd

Brainiac: Your enhancements are inferior.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, dammit!

Brainiac: Yet still unworthy of collection.

4th

Brainiac: I have studied your technique.

Katsuki Bakugo: You trying to say something, weirdo?

Brainiac: Your defeat will be painful.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Captain Cold (Gotham City - Empire Prop Room)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell kind of villain are you?

Captain Cold: Geez, how new are you kid?

Katsuki Bakugo: Shut it, you Quirkless loser!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Are you wearing a parka?

Captain Cold: That's right. Got a problem?

Katsuki Bakugo: Yeah, you look stupid.

3rd

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

4th

Captain Cold: I don't want to hurt you, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.

Captain Cold: Well changes everything.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Catwoman (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Catwoman: I've beaten bigger and badder.

Katsuki Bakugo: But not more talented.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't have a quirk?

Catwoman: Some of us get by on skill, dear.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then let's see what you can do.

3rd

Catwoman: Show me what you can do.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you back to the pound.

Catwoman: Well if that's how you want to play this...

4th

Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands.

Katsuki Bakugo: You won't beat me, cat eyes!

Catwoman: I'll beat you and take your money.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Cheetah (Gorilla City)

Katsuki Bakugo: You would pick Deku over me?

Cheetah: Wannabe heroes are too gamey.

Katsuki Bakugo: Bite me, flea bag!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Cheetah: Pathetic nitwit…

Katsuki Bakugo: Bite me, flea bag!

3rd

Cheetah: A bit young, aren't you?

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Cheetah: Then I've got nothing to fear.

4th

Cheetah: You're the best of the young ones?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell!

Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Cyborg (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursey)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can beat me?

Cyborg: You can't handle losing.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow your other eye out.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Katsuki Bakugo: You'll regret those words.

3rd

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm not listening to you, crook.

Cyborg: Oh, you gonna regret saying that.

4th

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Darkseid (Fortress of Solitude)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're a villain that needs to be put down.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm going to be the one to beat you.

Darkseid: Flee, weakling, or meet your demise.

Katsuki Bakugo: What did you say?!

3rd

Darkseid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you talking about?

Darkseid: You will serve as a Parademon.

4th

Darkseid: Apokolips demands your service.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't serve losers!

Darkseid: Darkseid's will is to be obeyed.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Deadshot (Gorilla City)

Katsuki Bakugo: You've been hired to kill me?

Deadshot: It's business, not personal.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: My gauntlets got some tricks too.

Deadshot: Still won't stop this hit, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: They'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Deadshot: The hero gig is not for amateurs.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Deadshot: I'm almost gonna feel bad.

4th

Deadshot: Nice outfit, looks expensive.

Katsuki Bakugo: It'll be the last thing you'll ever see.

Deadshot: (Sighs) Let's get this over with.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Doctor Fate (Fortress of Solitude)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can teach me anything?

Doctor Fate: Resist order at your peril.

Katsuki Bakugo: Piss off, chrome dome!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Doctor Fate: I am an agent of order.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Doctor Fate: You walk the wrong path.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Doctor Fate: You are a petulant child.

4th

Doctor Fate: The lords know your fate.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll be the number one hero!

Doctor Fate: You will fail.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Donatello (Gotham City - Empire Theatre)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you could beat me?

Donatello: Dude, I won't even need gadgets.

Katsuki Bakugo: And I thought Deku was a nerd.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you figured me out?

Donatello: Unlike coding, this'll be easy.

Katsuki Bakugo: And I thought Deku was a nerd.

3rd

Donatello: Want to know the odds of you winning?

Katsuki Bakugo: Obviously one hundred percent.

Donatello: You're not going to like the answer.

4th

Donatello: We could end this without a fight.

Katsuki Bakugo: You must be stupid if you thought I'd back down.

Donatello: Seriously miscalculated that one.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Enchantress (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Katsuki Bakugo: What do you want with me?

Enchantress: Eternal torment and damnation await you.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's not gonna happen.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: What do you want from me?

Enchantress: Your soul to take, mortal.

Katsuki Bakugo: You ain't getting a damn thing from me.

3rd

June Moone: Please, don't pick this fight.

Katsuki Bakugo: Scared of getting your ass kicked?

Enchantress: She's trying to help you, genius.

4th

June Moone: Fair warning: she's an evil hag.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Enchantress: Okay "hero", let's play save the world.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Erza Scarlet (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't stand a chance against my explosion.

Erza Scarlet: My adamantine armor can handle it.

Katsuki Bakugo: Say that to my AP shot.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: Your quirk can't help you against my magic.

Katsuki Bakugo: Oh yeah, what can those swords do?

Erza Scarlet: You're about to find out.

4th

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Katsuki Bakugo: I plan to kick your ass.

Erza Scarlet: You face the power of Fairy Tail.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Firestorm (Brainiac's Ship - The Bridge)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're hot shit?

Firestorm: That's right. And I'll show you why.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Firestorm: Yep. Loser's the other sidekick.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're on.

3rd

Firestorm: You're a walking bomb.

Katsuki Bakugo: Like you're the one to talk, metal head.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

4th

Firestorm: Where are you from again?

Katsuki Bakugo: Why should that matter, fire cracker?

Firestorm: Want to know where I'm kicking your ass to?

Katsuki Bakugo vs. The Flash (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

The Flash: The Flash. Fastest man alive?

Katsuki Bakugo: That doesn't mean a thing to me.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Wanna know why I'm the best?

The Flash: Guess I'm about to find out.

Katsuki Bakugo: When your face hit the concrete, you'll know.

3rd

The Flash: You seriously need to lighten up a little.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

The Flash: See? That's just what I'm talking about.

4th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Katsuki Bakugo: You think that I'm weak?!

The Flash: Only seemed fair to warn you.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Gorilla Grodd (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursey)

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm fighting a big dumb monkey?

Gorilla Grodd: I hope you brough more than insults.

Katsuki Bakugo: Bite me, flea bag!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can beat me?

Gorilla Grodd: Simple minds submit easily.

Katsuki Bakugo: What did you say?!

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't serve losers!

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flayed to the bone.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Green Arrow (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't have a quirk?

Green Arrow: What's a 'quirk'?

Katsuki Bakugo: The thing that's going to help me win.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: What am I supposed to learn from you?

Green Arrow: Improvisation, imagination, and humility.

Katsuki Bakugo: They don't help you in a fight!

3rd

Green Arrow: What Earth they snatched you from?

Katsuki Bakugo: One where everyone has powers.

Green Arrow: Way to make the rest of us jealous.

4th

Green Arrow: Don't let the funny costume fool you.

Katsuki Bakugo: Funny? It looks plain stupid!

Green Arrow: I'll still wipe the floor with you.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Green Lantern (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: You would pick Deku over me?

Green Lantern: The ring picked him, not me.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the one with the quirk!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You're not even worth my time.

Green Lantern: Then let's make this quick.

Katsuki Bakugo: Are you mocking me?!

3rd

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Katsuki Bakugo: I secrete nitro-glycerin sweat from my pores.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern's got this.

4th

Green Lantern: Not sure I like your attitude.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Green Lantern: Let the records show, you asked for it.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Grid (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Katsuki Bakugo: The last thing you'll see is me blowing you up.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can beat me?

Grid: My systems will meet the challenge.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll turn you into scrap metal.

3rd

Grid: I can predict your every move.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then I'll blow you to hell!

Grid: It will give you no advantage.

4th

Grid: Your anger is overwhelming.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Grid: It will not be enough to save you.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Grimmjow (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: What's up, kitty cat?

Grimmjow: Who the hell are you to look down on me?

Katsuki Bakugo: The next Number One Hero.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell kind of villain are you?

Grimmjow: The one you don't want to mess with.

Katsuki Bakugo: Bring it on.

3rd

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Grimmjow: Even Kurosaki can kick your ass.

4th

Grimmjow: Any reason you wanna fight me?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll show you how much of a monster I am.

Grimmjow: Ha, now we're cooking with gas.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Harley Quinn (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursey)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Harley Quinn: I'm in a league all my own.

Katsuki Bakugo: A loser's league.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You really piss me off.

Harley Quinn: I'll make sure you have fun, K?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Harley Quinn: Clearly, you're emotional about it.

4th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you into bite size pieces.

Harley Quinn: Good thing the doctor's on call.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Hellboy (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then I'll send you back to hell.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Fight me, devil boy.

Hellboy: I've had about enough of this crap.

Katsuki Bakugo: Too late to back down now.

3rd

Hellboy: Got the devil inside you, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: What are you going to do about it?

Hellboy: I'm taking you down, that's what.

4th

Hellboy: Wished you were more of a monster.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll show you how much of a monster I am.

Hellboy: Well in that case, let's do this.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Jay Garrick (Kahndaq - Black Adam's Palace)

Katsuki Bakugo: How come I never heard of you?

Jay Garrick: We, justice men, don't like boasting.

Katsuki Bakugo: Or because you're so lame!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Just retire, old man.

Jay Garrick: As long as I live and breathe, I fight evil doers.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're too old and slow.

3rd

Jay Garrick: Impulsiveness isn't a virtue, son.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Jay Garrick: There's very little chance of that.

4th

Jay Garrick: Can't say I like the cut of your jib.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's because I'm the best of the best.

Jay Garrick: Takes much more than that to be being a superhero.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. John Stewart (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: Not another damn internship!

John Stewart: You got no respect for authority, boy.

Katsuki Bakugo: Because I'm the best there is.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: What am I supposed to learn from you?

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Katsuki Bakugo: Blow it out your ass!

3rd

John Stewart: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Katsuki Bakugo: Shut up and fight me, loser!

John Stewart: I gave you a fair chance.

4th

John Stewart: Playtime's over, kiddo.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm done with my classes.

John Stewart: That remains to be seen.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. The Joker (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you laughing at?

The Joker: Just the thought of you being a hero.

Katsuki Bakugo: No damn clown's gonna make fun of me!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell kind of villain are you?

The Joker: They call me an influencer, an icon.

Katsuki Bakugo: I call you dead.

3rd

The Joker: Don't start fights you can't finish.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

The Joker: That's what the others thought too.

4th

The Joker: Care for a game of Five Finger Filet?

Katsuki Bakugo: Only if you can survive my Quirk.

The Joker: So much for a friendly wager.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Leonardo (Batcave - Brother Eye)

Katsuki Bakugo: Wanna know why I'm the best?

Leonardo: It's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle.

Katsuki Bakugo: Say that to my AP shot.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Wrong place, wrong time.

Leonardo: Think you're too big to take down?

Katsuki Bakugo: Because I'm the best there is.

3rd

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Katsuki Bakugo: Tell him I don't need any training.

Leonardo: Not until you fight disciplined.

4th

Leonardo: Whatever you got, I've trained for it.

Katsuki Bakugo: Oh yeah, what can those swords do?

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Mereoleona (Gorilla City)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Katsuki Bakugo: That's nothing special to me, lady.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell is up with your power?

Mereoleona: It's the Vermillion's flame magic.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow it out with my explosions.

3rd

Mereoleona: What makes you think you can beat me?

Katsuki Bakugo: My explosion could destroy a building.

Mereoleona: That's child's play compared to me.

4th

Mereoleona: You lack discipline and focus.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Mereoleona: You're dumber than you look.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Michelangelo (Gotham City - Empire Theatre)

Katsuki Bakugo: Seriously, I'm fighting you?

Michelangelo: You'll be rage-quitting in a heartbeat.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Michelangelo: Dude, I could be gaming.

Katsuki Bakugo: Too late to back down now.

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can beat me?

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Katsuki Bakugo: Best be ready to show me, turtle.

4th

Michelangelo: What the shell are you supposed to be?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Michelangelo: Why so defensive, Bro?

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Mr. Freeze (Slaughter Swamp)

Katsuki Bakugo: You really piss me off.

Mr. Freeze: You dare mock my suffering?

Katsuki Bakugo: Take the hint and move on.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: This is where you give up.

Mr. Freeze: Hell will freeze over first.

Katsuki Bakugo: Be glad you got your snow suit on!

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen.

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't scare me, ice cube!

Mr. Freeze: I am not known for empty threats.

4th

Mr. Freeze: My research requires your body.

Katsuki Bakugo: Do I look like a guinea pig to you!?

Mr. Freeze: You will be frozen for study.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Poison Ivy (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Poison Ivy: I am the Green's chosen warrior.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's nothing special to me, lady.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll turn your plants to mulch.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Katsuki Bakugo: Bring it on, bitch!

3rd

Poison Ivy: You're too dangerous.

Katsuki Bakugo: My explosions will destroy you.

Poison Ivy: Then I won't feel bad killing you.

4th

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't have time to talk a crazy.

Poison Ivy: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Power Girl (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: You're going to fight the best of the best?

Power Girl: Not exactly shaking in my boots.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Katsuki Bakugo: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Power Girl: Now, I'm fighting kids?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Power Girl: Sure. That helps justify it.

4th

Power Girl: You talk tough for a rookie.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Power Girl: No one talks like that to Power Girl.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Raiden (Red Sun Prison - Power Core)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think can beat me?

Raiden: You would make quick work for a Shaolin.

Katsuki Bakugo: Blow it out your ass!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: How come I never heard of you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, master of truth and light.

Katsuki Bakugo: Or because you're so lame!

3rd

Raiden: I sense great power within you.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's because I'm the best there is.

Raiden: You tamper that power with wisdom.

4th

Raiden: Your obsession takes you down a dark path.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Raiden: Not even the Elder Gods can rehabilitate you.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Raphael (Gotham City - Empire Theatre)

Katsuki Bakugo: You're no more than an ant to me.

Raphael: Want a sai in the eye, wise guy?

Katsuki Bakugo: Try it and I'll kill you!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Raphael: Let's just see who taps first.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Raphael: Anger management isn't my strong suit.

Katsuki Bakugo: You and me both, turtle.

Raphael: Glad we understand each other.

4th

Raphael: Test your might against mine?

Katsuki Bakugo: My explosions will destroy you.

Raphael: I'm a New Yorker. I can take it.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Red Hood (Atlantis - Trench Queen Nursey)

Katsuki Bakugo: I can't wait to kick your ass.

Red Hood: Someone's desperate for approval.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're trying to say something?

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You're going to fight the best of the best?

Red Hood: Tough talk doesn't win fights.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can back it up!

3rd

Red Hood: You're not dealing with Batman.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Red Hood: Come give it a try.

4th

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, damn it!

Red Hood: I used to think the same thing.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Reverse Flash (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: I can blast you to hell!

Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.

Katsuki Bakugo: Oh, I got more than backbone.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: This is where you give up.

Reverse Flash: Like you or anyone else can stop me!

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Reverse Flash: Who are you?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Reverse Flash: It'll only take a second to kill you.

4th

Reverse Flash: If it isn't Freak of the Week.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can beat you all by myself.

Reverse Flash: Pride comes before a fall.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Robin (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Robin: Get this straight. I'm better than you.

Katsuki Bakugo: Blow it out your ass!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't scare me at all.

Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Robin: You cosplaying or what?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Robin: And people moan about my ego.

4th

Robin: Got a problem?

Katsuki Bakugo: Your ugly face, that's what.

Robin: And they called me cocky.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Scarecrow (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Scarecrow: Welcome to your nightmare.

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't look anything like that.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You should put that gas away.

Scarecrow: Afraid to discuss your inferiority complex?

Katsuki Bakugo: Go to hell!

3rd

Scarecrow: I'm afraid you look lost.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Scarecrow: I will teach you fear.

4th

Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Scarecrow: With an acute fear of regression.

Katsuki Bakuga vs. Seras Victoria (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

Katsuki Bakugo: What did you say!?

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: What kind of guns are those?

Seras Victoria: The kind that'll shut your arrogant ass up.

Katsuki Bakugo: Piss off, you dumb blonde!

3rd

Seras Victoria: I've beaten punks like you before.

Katsuki Bakugo: You can't beat me!

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

4th

Seras Victoria: So what's your big trick?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Seras Victoria: So you've been daydreaming?

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Starfire (Metropolis - Ace of Clubs)

Katsuki Bakugo: What's up with your Quirk?

Starfire: My power comes from the sun itself.

Katsuki Bakugo: So you got some sort of plant Quirk?

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: Who the hell are you?

Starfire: You face a princess of Tamaran.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's nothing special to me, lady.

3rd

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Katsuki Bakugo: Does it matter? It's better than yours.

Starfire: Watch the insults.

4th

Starfire: You need to lighten up.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, damn it!

Starfire: Is that the attitude of a hero?

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Sub-Zero (Red Sun Prison - Central Containment)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

Katsuki Bakugo: Blow it out your ass!

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: I can blast you to hell!

Sub-Zero: You would have better luck damaging a glacier.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then I'll just punch right through.

3rd

Sub-Zero: A grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei.

4th

Sub-Zero: Do not be ruled by your passions.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, damn it!

Sub-Zero: It is no substitute for maturity.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Supergirl (The Joker's Playground)

Katsuki Bakugo: What you are looking at?

Supergirl: A boy whose too full of himself.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's what happens when you're the best.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you can beat me?

Supergirl: I punch above my weight.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

3rd

Supergirl: Hard to tell, but you look grumpy.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Supergirl: Clearly, you are not friendly.

4th

Supergirl: Easy to be cynical, isn't it?

Katsuki Bakugo: If you're trying to piss me off, it worked.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Superman (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: So you're the big shot?

Superman: I'm the hero Earth needs.

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't look so tough to me.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you could beat me?

Superman: I'll end it with one punch.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

3rd

Superman: Everything is not a competition.

Katsuki Bakugo: Yes it is. The only the strong survive.

Superman: The strong protect the weak.

4th

Superman: Alright, this is training day.

Katsuki Bakugo: You've got nothing to teach me, jackass!

Superman: Someone should teach you some manners.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Swamp Thing (Arkham Asylum - Front Gates)

Katsuki Bakugo: Get out of my way, green bean!

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blow you all the way to hell.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: I can blast you to hell!

Swamp Thing: Others have tried before you.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll be the one who'll finish you off.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Arrogant child.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Swamp Thing: Reasoning with you is pointless.

4th

Swamp Thing: You are a weapon of mass destruction.

Katsuki Bakugo: But I'm with the good guys, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Good does not matter to the Green.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Vixen (Slaughter Swamp)

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you could beat me?

Vixen: Any number of animals are tougher than you.

Katsuki Bakugo: You don't look so tough to me.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: What's up with your Quirk?

Vixen: I can channel the power of any animal that ever lived.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's nothing special to me, lady.

3rd

Vixen: You really think this will be easy?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, damn it!

Vixen: I'm not just a costume and a catchy name.

4th

Vixen: A lot of anger in you, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: It's not anger, it's confidence!

Vixen: Either way, it'll be your undoing.

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Wonder Woman (Arkham Asylum - Cell Block)

Katsuki Bakugo: I can blast you to hell!

Wonder Woman: You will not scare Zeus' daughter.

Katsuki Bakugo: Big talk for a fallen hero.

2nd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's nothing special to me, lady.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child against me?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, damn it!

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

4th

Wonder Woman: Your attacks are slow and undisciplined.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't give a damn about what you think.

Wonder Woman: Be still, child, and listen.

* * *

Victory Pose: Bakugo uses his quirk to create an explosion. He jumps out of the smoke and towards the camera, charging up another explosion.

Next chapter: Spike Spiegel

* * *

**That's the intros for Bakugo. Next is the space bounty hunter, Spike Spiegel. Thanks to RWBY Lover 25 and Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with these intros. When I release Spike's intros, I'll reveal the next three anime characters for the third fighter pack. So if you guys got suggestion of anime or manga characters you want to see in that pack, let me know. Who knows, I might throw in someone never thought would be in it. You have to tune in. Until then, see ya.**


	6. Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)

Spike Spiegel

Entering the arena first: Spike walks into the arena, lighting his cigarette. As he blows out a puff of smoke as his opponent enters and starts talking. Spike flicks the cigarette out of his hand as he starts to talk again.

Entering the arena second: Spike's opponent enters the arena. As the camera goes over their shoulder, Spike walks into the arena as he pulls out his gun and starts to talk. After his opponent finished talking, Spike points his gun at the opponent as he talks again.

* * *

Spike Spiegel vs. Spike Spiegel (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Spike Spiegel 1: Who the hell are you?

Spike Spiegel 2: I'm you, just more handsome.

Spike Spiegel 1: Keep dreaming, copycat.

2nd

Spike Spiegel 1: Would you look at this…

Spike Spiegel 2: Surprised to see your reflection?

Spike Spiegel 1: That's the last time I'm trying any of Jet's cooking.

Spike Spiegel vs. Aquaman (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Spike Spiegel: Fish fingers.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Spike Spiegel: Not happening.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Fish fingers.

Aquaman: I find your manners lacking.

Spike Spiegel: People criticized me for worse.

3rd

Aquaman: What brings you to my kingdom?

Spike Spiegel: I'm looking for a man that can talk to fish.

Aquaman: I command them.

4th

Aquaman: Begone or be removed.

Spike Spiegel: I'm fine where I am.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

Spike Spiegel vs. The Atom (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Spike Spiegel: Care to join my crew?

The Atom: I prefer quantum dynamics, not space travel.

Spike Spiegel: Your loss.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Got any crazy stories to share?

The Atom: I've danced on the head of a pin.

Spike Spiegel: That's actually crazy.

3rd

The Atom: Easy, I'm just a humble scientist.

Spike Spiegel: I'm here for the belt, Choi.

The Atom: Some people do not like small talk.

4th

The Atom: The bio belt was designed by Ray Palmer.

Spike Spiegel: Care to test it out against me?

The Atom: This looks like a job for quantum physics.

Spike Spiegel vs. Atrocitus (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Atrocitus: You are nothing to a red lantern.

Spike Spiegel: Yet somehow I always survive.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Are you always like this?

Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state.

Spike Spiegel: Ever thought about trying Yoga?

3rd

Spike Spiegel: Well aren't you big and scary?

Atrocitus: I can taste your blood already.

Spike Spiegel: Of course, you had to be crazy.

4th

Spike Spiegel: The big red machine…

Atrocitus: You dare insult me, human?

Spike Spiegel: Shouldn't fire burst around us or something?

5th

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you challenged me?

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Atrocitus: You also deceive yourself.

6th

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Spike Spiegel: That's none of your business.

Atrocitus: I cannot ignore such rage.

7th

Atrocitus: Now face a red lantern's wrath.

Spike Spiegel: Just try not to burn me with lasers.

Atrocitus: I will rain fire upon you.

8th

Atrocitus: You have foreseen your death?

Spike Spiegel: Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.

Atrocitus: Then defeat should not surprise you.

Spike Spiegel vs. Bane (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Spike Spiegel: You're actually friends with an ape and a cheetah?

Bane: Friends is an overstatement.

Spike Spiegel: And I thought hung out with some weirdoes.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: The Bane of everyone's existence.

Bane: You are very funny.

Spike Spiegel: Glad someone appreciates my wit.

3rd

Bane: Space man.

Spike Spiegel: Do I look like a little green man to you?

Bane: Fine! Joke before you die!

4th

Bane: Do not triffle with me.

Spike Spiegel: What's the worst that can happen?

Bane: I will throw you from the cliffs of Point Tiburon!

Spike Spiegel vs. Batman (Batcave – Brother Eye)

Spike Spiegel: Lighten up, bats.

Batman: I'm not in the mood.

Spike Spiegel: Are you ever?

2nd

Spike Spiegel: So you're the one who bagged Superman?

Batman: It was only a matter of time.

Spike Spiegel: How much will I get if I bag you?

3rd

Batman: Let's see if you still got it.

Spike Spiegel: I'm not that rusty, Bruce.

Batman: We're about to find out.

4th

Batman: I want answers.

Spike Spiegel: You can't stop me from collecting bounties.

Batman: Then we're at an impasse.

Spike Spiegel vs. Bizarro (Fortress of Solitude)

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Bizarro: This fight end well for you.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Well aren't you big and scary?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, a-merry-can way.

Spike Spiegel: Of course, you had to be crazy.

3rd

Bizarro: Me want doggy!

Spike Spiegel: You're not eating Ein.

Bizarro: You am not hurt Krypto!

4th

Bizarro: Me am causing no trouble.

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Bizarro: People love Bizarro after me beat you.

Spike Spiegel vs. Black Adam (Gorilla City)

Spike Spiegel: The hell do you want from me?

Black Adam: Your woman at my feet.

Spike Spiegel: Faye would kill us both if I tell her that.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Black Adam: You're no match for a god.

Spike Spiegel: Geez, you got a big ego.

3rd

Black Adam: You are a fool to battle me.

Spike Spiegel: Or it must be my lucky day.

Black Adam: Ego whispers lies to zealous ears.

4th

Black Adam: Amon's strength overpowers you.

Spike Spiegel: The bigger you are, the harder you'll fall.

Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.

Spike Spiegel vs. Black Canary (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Spike Spiegel: Another woman wanting to kick my ass.

Black Canary: What gave it away?

Spike Spiegel: Just my bad luck.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Another woman wanting to kick my ass.

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Spike Spiegel: It's too bad you're not single.

3rd

Black Canary: I like to use my Canary Cry sparingly.

Spike Spiegel: Don't want to sing a song for me, Dinah?

Black Canary: Prefer to let my fists to the talking.

4th

Black Canary: You must really want to get hurt.

Spike Spiegel: What's the worst that can happen?

Black Canary: Now you're going to get it.

Spike Spiegel vs. Black Lightning (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Spike Spiegel: You look like you know what you're doing.

Black Lightning: That's what a good education gets you.

Spike Spiegel: I prefer street smarts to book smarts.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You look like you know what you're doing.

Black Lightning: Gotta represent for the South Side.

Spike Spiegel: I respect that.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Spike Spiegel: I assume you got something to teach me.

Black Lightning: Time for your first lesson.

4th

Black Lightning: Well, we've never met before.

Spike Spiegel: Spike Spiegel, nice to meet you.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

Spike Spiegel vs. Black Manta (Atlantis – Command Center)

Spike Spiegel: That helmet looks ridiculous.

Black Manta: You'll take my optic blast seriously.

Spike Spiegel: One shot is all I need.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You got some serious cash on your head.

Black Manta: And you think you can beat me?

Spike Spiegel: Not think. Will.

3rd

Black Manta: You should be patrolling deep space.

Spike Spiegel: Collecting your bounty is more important now.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

4th

Black Manta: Got a reason for hunting me down?

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Black Manta: Go back to the kiddie pool.

Spike Spiegel vs. Blue Beetle (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Spike Spiegel: You know, you're my first alien.

Blue Beetle: Technically, I'm human. The Scarab's alien.

Spike Spiegel: Eh, tomato tamato.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Hand over the Scarab, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: I'm kinda attracted to it.

Spike Spiegel: Then I'll shoot it off of you.

3rd

Blue Beetle: You know Khaji Da makes any weapon I need.

Spike Spiegel: I'll take my chances.

Blue Beetle: Alright man, your funeral.

4th

Blue Beetle: Blue Beetle coming at ya.

Spike Spiegel: I'm not scared of a kid with no experience.

Blue Beetle: Alright man, your funeral.

Spike Spiegel vs. Brainiac (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Spike Spiegel: The big bad himself.

Brainiac: Your humor masks your fear.

Spike Spiegel: Yeah, probably.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Surrender, Brainiac.

Brainiac: You have no hope of victory.

Spike Spiegel: Yet somehow I always survive.

3rd

Brainiac: You're not afraid to die.

Spike Spiegel: Whatever happens, happens.

Brainiac: I have other plans for you.

4th

Brainiac: Why do you resist me?

Spike Spiegel: Not much of the 'serving' type.

Brainiac: But I bring deliverance.

Spike Spiegel vs. Captain Cold (Fortress of Solitude)

Spike Spiegel: Ever regret the crimes you committed?

Captain Cold: I take what's mine and I don't apologize.

Spike Spiegel: Spoken like a true thief.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You don't seem like a captain, Snart.

Captain Cold: I didn't pick the name.

Spike Spiegel: But you did pick this ass kicking.

3rd

Captain Cold: The hell do you want?

Spike Spiegel: The bounty on your head.

Captain Cold: What's that money worth to a popsicle?

4th

Captain Cold: Got a problem with me?

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Captain Cold: You're messing with the wrong Rouge.

Spike Spiegel vs. Catwoman (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Spike Spiegel: I know what you're trying to do.

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Spike Spiegel: We all do, Selina.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Ever regret the crimes you committed?

Catwoman: I see it. I want it. It's mine.

Spike Spiegel: Spoken like a true thief.

3rd

Catwoman: Ready to get up close and personal?

Spike Spiegel: I'm not falling in love, kitty.

Catwoman: That's not what I meant.

4th

Catwoman: Don't put kitty in a corner.

Spike Spiegel: I'm pretty good at catching criminals.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

Spike Spiegel vs. Cheetah (Gorilla City)

Spike Spiegel: I could use a fur rug.

Cheetah: You'll have to kill me first.

Spike Spiegel: Easier done than said, Cheetah.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Cheetah: You won't joke once I have your tongue.

Spike Spiegel: Of course, you had to be crazy.

3rd

Cheetah: The Goddess demands your life.

Spike Spiegel: Tell your goddess to wait in line.

Cheetah: Now you're getting it.

4th

Cheetah: Have anything you like to say?

Spike Spiegel: Trying to tell to say my last words?

Cheetah: You can't speak with your throat ripped out.

Spike Spiegel vs. Cyborg (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Spike Spiegel: You look like you had a rough past.

Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that you.

Spike Spiegel: Time for you to get over it.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Well aren't you nice and shiny?

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

3rd

Cyborg: You got a kid running your ship?

Spike Spiegel: Ed's probably smarter than you too.

Cyborg: Oh, you're going to regret saying that.

4th

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Spike Spiegel: Maybe with a little bit of luck.

Cyborg: Wishing thinking isn't a plan.

Spike Spiegel vs. Darkseid (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Spike Spiegel: You tried to attack my crew.

Darkseid: Whatever I can't control, I must destroy.

Spike Spiegel: Then a few bullets will deflate your ego.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Darkseid: You are a worm beneath notice.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

3rd

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Spike Spiegel: Not much of a 'serving' type.

Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

4th

Darkseid: You cannot know the pain I will bring you.

Spike Spiegel: I'll take my chances.

Darkseid: You will beg for deliverance, sniveling cur.

Spike Spiegel vs. Deadshot (Gotham City – Empire Prop Room)

Spike Spiegel: Gonna need you to come with me, Lawton.

Deadshot: I don't think so.

Spike Spiegel: Waller's paying me good money to capture you.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: I'm guessing you're a bounty hunter too?

Deadshot: That sounds about right.

Spike Spiegel: But I'm still better.

3rd

Deadshot: Heard you died.

Spike Spiegel: Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.

Deadshot: Until they're confirmed.

Spike Spiegel vs. Doctor Fate (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Spike Spiegel: Do you know my future?

Doctor Fate: I see Anubis and Toth in the Hall of Judgment.

Spike Spiegel: Anything's better than bad luck, I guess.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Do you know my future?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

3rd

Doctor Fate: You serve chaos or order?

Spike Spiegel: I don't know myself, Fate.

Doctor Fate: Let us find out.

4th

Doctor Fate: The lords know your fate.

Spike Spiegel: What? Do I have a bright future?

Doctor Fate: You shall have none.

Spike Spiegel vs. Donatello (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Donatello: I can't count all of the flaws in that statement.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Someone's confident.

Donatello: Dude, I won't even need gadgets.

Spike Spiegel: More like someone's overconfident.

3rd

Donatello: If you ran the numbers, you'll walk away.

Spike Spiegel: What's the worst that can happen?

Donatello: The facts just aren't on your side.

4th

Donatello: How are you engineering a win?

Spike Spiegel: With my guns or my fists.

Donatello: Staggering ignorant of turtle power, dude.

Spike Spiegel vs. Enchantress (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Enchantress: Don't underestimate me and June.

Spike Spiegel: Waller's paying me good money to capture you.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: So are you…?

Enchantress: A witch and devourer of souls? Yes.

Spike Spiegel: That's too freaky for me.

3rd

June Moone: You've never met a hag like this.

Spike Spiegel: I'm not scared of some ancient hag.

Enchantress: Enchantress challenges you, you sniveling worm!

4th

June Moone: If you're going to kill me, please do it.

Spike Spiegel: I don't like hurting girls.

Enchantress: Oh, I'm no mere girl.

Spike Spiegel vs. Erza Scarlet (Gorilla City)

Spike Spiegel: Someone's confident.

Erza Scarlet: My blades will overwhelm you.

Spike Spiegel: More like someone's overconfident.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: So there's more like you?

Erza Scarlet: A whole guild full, yes.

Spike Spiegel: And I thought hung out with some weirdoes.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: They say you're a great warrior.

Spike Spiegel: And you want to test that claim?

Erza Scarlet: Is it that obvious?

4th

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Spike Spiegel: It would make for a hell of a fight.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

Spike Spiegel vs. Firestorm (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Spike Spiegel: Does that professor take the driver seat?

Firestorm: He usually plays navigator.

Spike Spiegel: Let's see him navigate you out of this.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: The walking birthday candle.

Firestorm: I'm a lot more dangerous.

Spike Spiegel: Then you can light my cigarette.

3rd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Spike Spiegel: You think I'm scared of a little fire?

Firestorm: If you're smart, you should be.

4th

Firestorm: Never pull a gun on a nuke.

Spike Spiegel: What would happen if I shoot a nuke?

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

Spike Spiegel vs. The Flash (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Spike Spiegel: Pretty fast, aren't ya?

The Flash: Yeah, it's kinda my thing.

Spike Spiegel: Lemme see that speed.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Hold still for a sec, Barry.

The Flash: Why give you the benefit of range?

Spike Spiegel: Let's call it target practice.

3rd

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Spike Spiegel: Someone's overconfident today.

The Flash: Just stating the facts.

4th

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Spike Spiegel: Too chicken to fight at normal speed?

The Flash: Nobody calls me chicken.

Spike Spiegel vs. Gorilla Grodd (Gorilla City)

Spike Spiegel: Want a banana, big boy?

Gorilla Grodd: My mind is superior.

Spike Spiegel: Of course, it talks.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Want a banana, big boy?

Gorilla Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Spike Spiegel: Yeah, a couple of guns and a whole lot of bullets.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Spike Spiegel: Not much of the 'serving' type.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

Spike Spiegel vs. Green Arrow (Gorilla City)

Spike Spiegel: I heard you're hell of a shot.

Green Arrow: I'll take that as a compliment.

Spike Spiegel: But I'm still better.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Do you ever miss your targets?

Green Arrow: On rare occasions, yes.

Spike Spiegel: This is going to be one of them.

3rd

Green Arrow: You think you can outshoot me?

Spike Spiegel: With my eyes closed.

Green Arrow: I'll still wipe the floor with you.

4th

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Spike Spiegel: What do you need help with?

Green Arrow: I bet Dinah fifty that you got a glass jaw.

Spike Spiegel vs. Green Lantern (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Spike Spiegel: Why do you wear that ring?

Green Lantern: To protect everything in this sector.

Spike Spiegel: More like you wear it for the ego.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Still got some fight in ya?

Green Lantern: Green Lantern's proven that time after time.

Spike Spiegel: Then let's do this, Hal.

3rd

Spike Spiegel: So the Guardians decided to give you another chance.

Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes.

Spike Spiegel: Can't say I disagree.

4th

Green Lantern: I don't like you bounty hunters.

Spike Spiegel: Because you can't outclass us?

Green Lantern: Because you do this for the money.

5th

Green Lantern: Not sure I like your attitude.

Spike Spiegel: Maybe you're too much for a hardass.

Green Lantern: Let the records show, you asked for it.

6th

Green Lantern: The Core have authority here.

Spike Spiegel: There's no law keeping me from hunting bounties.

Green Lantern: Authority will be enforced.

7th

Green Lantern: The Guardians want you on trial.

Spike Spiegel: I'm not a criminal, Hal!

Green Lantern: That's what Sinestro said.

8th

Green Lantern: Think you have all the answers?

Spike Spiegel: More than you, Hal.

Green Lantern: Let's hear your answer to this.

Spike Spiegel vs. Grid (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Spike Spiegel: You got huge bounty on your head.

Grid: You are incapable of harming me.

Spike Spiegel: Then I'll use my ship to smash you.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: What the hell are you?

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Spike Spiegel: Don't look so perfect to me.

3rd

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Spike Spiegel: Spike, professional bounty hunter.

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

4th

Grid: Analysis suggest you will not survive.

Spike Spiegel: And yet, I keep coming back.

Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

Spike Spiegel vs. Grimmjow (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Spike Spiegel: What the hell are you?

Grimmjow: I'm an arrancar, dumbass.

Spike Spiegel: That's too freaky for me.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Don't underestimate me, pal.

Grimmjow: What can a human like you do?

Spike Spiegel: How about I show you?

3rd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Grimmjow: Ha, that's funny coming from you.

Spike Spiegel: Then a few bullets with deflate your ego.

4th

Grimmjow: Any reason you wanna fight me?

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Grimmjow: What good is money to a dead man?

5th

Grimmjow: You're in over your head.

Spike Spiegel: I'll take my chances.

Grimmjow: You got more balls than I thought.

Spike Spiegel vs. Harley Quinn (Brainiac's Ship – Collector's Chamber)

Spike Spiegel: Crazy girl.

Harley Quinn: I was looking to join your crew.

Spike Spiegel: Of course you are.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Crazy girl.

Harley Quinn: It's part of my charm.

Spike Spiegel: And your worse quality.

3rd

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathing?

Spike Spiegel: Try to put me to sleep. Quinn.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, ha, I was hoping you say that.

4th

Harley Quinn: You're cramping my style.

Spike Spiegel: You think you got any better ideas?

Harley Quinn: I'll show you the ropes.

Spike Spiegel vs. Hellboy (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Spike Spiegel: Well, speak of the devil…

Hellboy: You're always this funny?

Spike Spiegel: Always got a joke for every situation.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You look like you've seen a fair share of fights.

Hellboy: More times than I can count. You?

Spike Spiegel: Yeah, but not one against a devil.

3rd

Hellboy: You know bullets aren't your best play here.

Spike Spiegel: Then how about some hand-to-hand combat?

Hellboy: Play ball, dumbass.

4th

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Spike Spiegel: I heard you're a damn good shot.

Hellboy: I should've slept in.

Spike Spiegel vs. Jay Garrick (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Jay Garrick: This will be over quick, chum.

Spike Spiegel: Don't break a hip, old man.

2nd

Jay Garrick: You look a little lost, chum.

Spike Spiegel: More like stuck in the past, Jay.

Jay Garrick: If you'll let me, I can help you.

3rd

Jay Garrick: Can't say I like the cut of your jib.

Spike Spiegel: Scared that I'll shoot before you run.

Jay Garrick: There's very little chance of that.

Spike Spiegel vs. John Stewart (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Spike Spiegel: What did you want from me?

John Stewart: Your crew behind bars.

Spike Spiegel: Hey, we're the good guys here!

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Believe it or not, I'm actually from Mars.

John Stewart: Yeah, and I'm a ballerina.

Spike Spiegel: You think they're just a bunch of green men?

3rd

John Stewart: The Guardians sent me to clean up this mess.

Spike Spiegel: And I guess you want my help.

John Stewart: That remains to be seen.

4th

John Stewart: Are you a…you know?

Spike Spiegel: A bounty hunter, then yeah.

John Stewart: That's going to be a problem.

Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker (The Joker's Playground)

Spike Spiegel: Psycho…

The Joker: Everyone's always so judgy.

Spike Spiegel: Not me. I'm judge, jury, and executioner.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You aren't from around here, are you?

The Joker: You're not from around here either.

Spike Spiegel: Then one of us will be leaving this Earth.

3rd

The Joker: And what's your beef?

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

The Joker: Would you settle for a balloon?

4th

The Joker: We're both dead. How are we here?

Spike Spiegel: Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.

The Joker: Not for long.

Spike Spiegel vs. Katsuki Bakugo (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Spike Spiegel: Someone's confident.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Spike Spiegel: More like someone's overconfident.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You got some talent, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then you know that I'm stronger than you.

Spike Spiegel: Don't let it get to your head.

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo: You're not even worth my time.

Spike Spiegel: That overconfidence is going to bite you, kid.

Katsuki Bakugo: Say that to my AP shot.

4th

Katsuki Bakugo: You're no more than an ant to me.

Spike Spiegel: And you're a headache I don't need.

Katsuki Bakugo: Shut it, you Quirkless loser!

Spike Spiegel vs. Leonardo (Batcave – Armory)

Spike Spiegel: You aren't from around here, are you?

Leonardo: Just as much of a tourist as you are, dude.

Spike Spiegel: Let's get to know each other.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Leonardo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Spike Spiegel: Of course, it talks.

3rd

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Spike Spiegel: Yeah, I don't think so.

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

4th

Leonardo: You're picking on the wrong turtle.

Spike Spiegel: Then how about some hand-to-hand combat?

Leonardo: Let's see what we got.

Spike Spiegel vs. Mereoleona (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Spike Spiegel: Another woman wanting to kick my ass.

Mereoleona: I'll do more than just kick your ass.

Spike Spiegel: Try me, warrior woman.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Who are you?

Mereoleona: I'm a Magic Knights Captain, fool!

Spike Spiegel: You're scary. I'll give you that.

3rd

Mereoleona: Another magicless brat.

Spike Spiegel: Hey, I'm not some kid.

Mereoleona: But you're still no match for me.

4th

Mereoleona: A gun, really?

Spike Spiegel: Then how about some hand-to-hand combat?

Mereoleona: Now you're getting it.

Spike Spiegel vs. Michelangelo (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Michelangelo: Major pwnage, coming up.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Michelangelo: Hope you're ready to fail, epically.

Spike Spiegel: Lady luck is on my side today.

3rd

Michelangelo: Up next, turtle snoozer.

Spike Spiegel: Someone's overconfident today.

Michelangelo: Dude, let's get this over with.

4th

Michelangelo: I'm young, dude, not a newb.

Spike Spiegel: Doesn't look like it to me.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

Spike Spiegel vs. Mr. Freeze (Fortress of Solitude)

Spike Spiegel: Stop where you are, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: My research requires that I continue.

Spike Spiegel: Your research will end up being genocidal.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Mr. Freeze: Your corpse will keep fresh on ice.

Spike Spiegel: Of course, you had to be crazy.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Help me save my wife.

Spike Spiegel: This isn't right, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: And letting Nora die is?

4th

Mr. Freeze: Have you ever lost your dearest love?

Spike Spiegel: I don't want to talk about Julia.

Mr. Freeze: Then do not judge my frozen heart.

Spike Spiegel vs. Poison Ivy (Slaughter Swamp)

Spike Spiegel: Never had much of a green thumb.

Poison Ivy: Meaning what, exactly?

Spike Spiegel: This is where a plant dies.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Someone's confident.

Poison Ivy: Soon, you'll be all mine.

Spike Spiegel: Faye would kill us both if I tell her that.

3rd

Poison Ivy: Hello, lover.

Spike Spiegel: Afraid you're not my type.

Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.

4th

Poison Ivy: Bet you're good with your hands.

Spike Spiegel: Wanna see how good, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: Don't flatter yourself.

Spike Spiegel vs. Power Girl (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Spike Spiegel: Care to join my crew?

Power Girl: I'm more of a solo act.

Spike Spiegel: Your loss.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Another woman wanting to kick my ass.

Power Girl: I'm not a woman you want to mess with.

Spike Spiegel: Sometimes I like playing with fire.

3rd

Power Girl: Who's ready for roughhousing?

Spike Spiegel: You mean you trying to kick my ass?

Power Girl: Yeah, that's one way of putting it.

4th

Power Girl: Are you from another other Earth?

Spike Spiegel: More like another planet altogether.

Power Girl: Well, aren't we couple of misfits.

Spike Spiegel vs. Raiden (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Spike Spiegel: Care to charge up my ship?

Raiden: My lightning is used for kombat, not pleasure.

Spike Spiegel: What a waste.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Raiden: You trifle with the god of thunder?

Spike Spiegel: That's too freaky for me.

3rd

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Spike Spiegel: If the money is good enough.

Raiden: I have no patience for mercenaries.

4th

Raiden: A war comes which threatens this realm.

Spike Spiegel: That sounds like fun.

Raiden: Beneath your sarcasm lies despair.

Spike Spiegel vs. Raphael (The Joker's Playground)

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Raphael: You wouldn't last a New York minute.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Raphael: Picking fights with me is a big mistake.

Spike Spiegel: Sometimes I like playing with fire.

3rd

Raphael: Better run while you can, dude.

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Raphael: You messed with the wrong mutant.

4th

Raphael: Got some convoluted plan to beat me?

Spike Spiegel: You're about to see it a few minutes.

Raphael: Prove it, fool.

Spike Spiegel vs. Red Hood (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Spike Spiegel: Nice guns, Jason.

Red Hood: These guns aren't just for show.

Spike Spiegel: Let's see if you know how to use them.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Red Hood: Tough talk doesn't win fights.

Spike Spiegel: At least I can back it up.

3rd

Red Hood: A good old fashioned gun fight.

Spike Spiegel: One that you can't win.

Red Hood: I'm gonna make you eat those words.

4th

Red Hood: The hell do you think you're doing?

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Red Hood: Maybe consider a new line of work.

Spike Spiegel vs. Reverse Flash (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Spike Spiegel: You make me sick.

Reverse Flash: Why should that matter?

Spike Spiegel: Because I can still kill you.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: I know what you did to Barry.

Reverse Flash: So what? Wanna break my legs?

Spike Spiegel: No, I kill you.

3rd

Spike Spiegel: Any last words, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: Your time is up.

Spike Spiegel: Like I haven't that one before.

4th

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Spike Spiegel: Guess I'm not infamous yet.

Reverse Flash: Or maybe this is where I kill you now.

5th

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Spike Spiegel: The bounty on your head says otherwise.

Reverse Flash: You're in for a short career.

Spike Spiegel vs. Robin (Batcave – Armory)

Spike Spiegel: Now I'm actually fighting kids?

Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you.

Spike Spiegel: I would love to see you try.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: What's up, Baby Bats?

Robin: Does anyone find you funny?

Spike Spiegel: Only on my good days.

3rd

Robin: You only get one chance to surrender.

Spike Spiegel: I'm not the 'surrendering' type.

Robin: Too bad you wasted it.

4th

Robin: My knuckles could use a workout.

Spike Spiegel: I've no qualms killing you, kid.

Robin: You're heading for the cemetery.

Spike Spiegel vs. Scarecrow (Slaughter Swamp)

Spike Spiegel: You need to stay out of my head.

Scarecrow: Afraid of seeing Julia die again?

Spike Spiegel: Now you're going to get it.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: Aren't you supposed made of straw?

Scarecrow: No, it's something much worse.

Spike Spiegel: Guess I'm about to find out what.

3rd

Scarecrow: Do you feel death?

Spike Spiegel: Not since I took this job.

Scarecrow: Perhaps Julia did.

4th

Scarecrow: You don't fear failure.

Spike Spiegel: Not with a record like mine.

Scarecrow: Today, you will.

Spike Spiegel vs. Seras Victoria (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Spike Spiegel: Are you really a vampire?

Seras Victoria: Want me to drink your blood to prove it?

Spike Spiegel: Not planning on donating today.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Seras Victoria: I wouldn't waste my time with you.

Spike Spiegel: Then a few bullets will deflate your ego.

3rd

Seras Victoria: You call those things guns?

Spike Spiegel: It's not the size, it's how you use it.

Seras Victoria: Is that what your girlfriend told you?

4th

Seras Victoria: I've beaten punks like you before.

Spike Spiegel: You think I should be scared by that?

Seras Victoria: If you were smart, yes.

Spike Spiegel vs. Starfire (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Spike Spiegel: You aren't from around here, are you?

Starfire: No, I come from the multiverse.

Spike Spiegel: Let's get to know each other.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You don't trust me, Starfire?

Starfire: How do I know you're worthy warrior?

Spike Spiegel: Let me show you.

3rd

Starfire: Do you travel the stars?

Spike Spiegel: I guess you could say that.

Starfire: Do you need a Titan's help?

4th

Starfire: Greetings, Earth friend.

Spike Spiegel: Afraid you got me confused for someone else.

Starfire: Then go back the way you came.

Spike Spiegel vs. Sub-Zero (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Spike Spiegel: You look like you've seen a fair share of fights.

Sub-Zero: You are an inferior warrior.

Spike Spiegel: Say that after I kick your ass.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You aren't from around here, are you?

Sub-Zero: I do what I must to return home.

Spike Spiegel: You and me both, Sub-Zero.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Are you a worthy kombatant?

Spike Spiegel: I guess you could say that.

Sub-Zero: You have yet to prove yourself.

4th

Sub-Zero: Mere guns cannot stop me.

Spike Spiegel: Then we'll do this the old-fashioned way.

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.

Spike Spiegel vs. Supergirl (Fortress of Solitude)

Spike Spiegel: Are you faster than a speeding bullet?

Supergirl: Fire those guns and find out.

Spike Spiegel: Challenge accepted.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You got huge bounty on your head.

Supergirl: I'm one you'll never catch.

Spike Spiegel: Challenge accepted.

3rd

Supergirl: You won't be able to tickle me.

Spike Spiegel: Don't be so sure.

Supergirl: Yeah, whatever.

4th

Supergirl: I mean you no harm.

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Supergirl: This is a failure to communicate.

Spike Spiegel vs. Superman (Fortress of Solitude)

Spike Spiegel: The big blue boy scout.

Superman: You're going to turn on me too?

Spike Spiegel: Easily.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Superman: Faster than a speeding bullet, remember?

Spike Spiegel: Maybe I'm quicker at the draw.

3rd

Superman: Careful where you point that gun.

Spike Spiegel: What can I say? I like to play dangerously.

Superman: That was your last chance.

4th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Spike Spiegel: Just after the cash on your head.

Superman: Then you're just asking for trouble.

Spike Spiegel vs. Swamp Thing (Slaughter Swamp)

Spike Spiegel: Calm down, jolly green.

Swamp Thing: I am not jolly, bounty hunter.

Spike Spiegel: You won't be when I'm done with you.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Your mockery will not stand.

Spike Spiegel: It was just a question.

Swamp Thing: One cannot eat me.

Spike Spiegel vs. Vixen (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Spike Spiegel: That's too freaky for me.

2nd

Vixen: The necklace isn't a fashion statement.

Spike Spiegel: You mean you trying to kick my ass?

Vixen: Let's see if the Tentu Totem humbles you.

3rd

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Spike Spiegel: Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?

Vixen: I probably won't even need the totem.

Spike Spiegel vs. Wonder Woman (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Spike Spiegel: Why are you here?

Wonder Woman: To end your criminal life.

Spike Spiegel: I left that behind a long time ago.

2nd

Spike Spiegel: You sure you want to do this?

Wonder Woman: Finding out might kill you.

Spike Spiegel: Try me, warrior woman.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Drop the gun or I'll take your hand.

Spike Spiegel: That's not going to happen.

Wonder Woman: You brought it on yourself.

4th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Spike Spiegel: I can't take you seriously.

Wonder Woman: Not a believer, yet?

5th

Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle me?

Spike Spiegel: It would make for a hell of a fight.

Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?

* * *

Victory Pose: Spike put his gun away as he points at the camera, mimicking another one. With a smile, he says "bang" as if he fired a bullet.

* * *

**That's the final character for Fighter Pack 2. Thanks to Earth Dragon Arnighte and RWBY Lover 25 for their help. Normally, I would announce the characters for the next fighter pack. But this time, I'm letting you guys decide what the next fighter pack would be. There's a poll on my profile that would help decide the theme of the next fighter pack and who would be in it. You guys should check it out and pick the packs that you want to see. The poll closes on July 19th and I will reveal the characters on the 20th. I'm still taking suggestion for any anime or manga characters you guys want to see in future chapters. So if you have any suggestions, let me know and you might them in future chapters. Until then, see ya. **


	7. Ruby Rose (RWBY)

Ruby Rose

Entering the arena first: A cluster of rose petals appears flowing the arena before hitting the ground, revealing Ruby. Her opponent walks into the arena and starts to talk. Ruby responds as she takes out her Crescent Rose. After her opponent said their part, the fight begins.

Entering the arena second: Ruby's opponent makes their entrance into the arena as she walks in. She draws her Crescent Rose as she starts to talk. After her opponent said their part, Ruby twirls her scythe and starts to talk again.

* * *

Ruby Rose vs. Ruby Rose (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Ruby Rose 1: Not you again, Neo.

Ruby Rose 2: I'm not a mute, you dummy.

Ruby Rose 1: Maybe you've learned how to speak.

2nd

Ruby Rose 1: So, what's your semblance?

Ruby Rose 2: Pretty much the same as yours.

Ruby Rose 1: Woah, we are twins!

3rd

Ruby Rose 1: I know I can keep up with you.

Ruby Rose 2: Ha, as if.

Ruby Rose 1: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

4th

Ruby Rose 1: How do you think we should settle this?

Ruby Rose 2: I don't know. A shooting contest?

Ruby Rose 1: How about a cookie eating contest?

5th

Ruby Rose 1: Oh, what are you?

Ruby Rose 2: I'm a huntress in training.

Ruby Rose 1: Bet you're not faster than me.

6th

Ruby Rose 1: So you're my final field test?

Ruby Rose 2: I was about to ask the same thing.

Ruby Rose 1: Only one of us will pass this test.

7th

Ruby Rose 1: Gotta say, I love your scythe.

Ruby Rose 2: It's also a high pressure sniper riffle.

Ruby Rose 1: So it's also a gun?

Ruby Rose vs. Aquaman (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Ruby Rose: That trident looks so cool!

Aquaman: The trident is mine alone to wield.

Ruby Rose: Please!?

2nd

Ruby Rose: You need to help us stop Brainiac.

Aquaman: Only the seas concern me.

Ruby Rose: So much for doing it the easy way.

3rd

Aquaman: What do you want from me?

Ruby Rose: To help us to save the world.

Aquaman: There's nothing on land worth saving.

4th

Aquaman: You're in a fight you don't understand.

Ruby Rose: Maybe but that didn't stop me before.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

Ruby Rose vs. The Atom (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Ruby Rose: So you can really shrink?

The Atom: Do I shrink? Or does the multiverse expand?

Ruby Rose: Is that a rhetorical question?

2nd

Ruby Rose: Oh, what are you?

The Atom: Just a PhD candidate with quantum bio belt.

Ruby Rose: Weapon geek meets the tech geek.

3rd

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

The Atom: My expert opinion is you're exaggerating.

Ruby Rose: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

4th

Ruby Rose: So what's your semblance?

The Atom: White dwarf matter. Complicated stuff.

Ruby Rose: That seems kinda lame.

5th

The Atom: Mind if I borrow your gun for a closer look?

Ruby Rose: What do you need my baby for?

The Atom: I need it for research purposes.

6th

The Atom: I'll be honored to study your powers.

Ruby Rose: Wait 'till you see what my eyes can do.

The Atom: This looks like the job for Quantum Physics.

7th

The Atom: First, the basics of particle blast deflection…

Ruby Rose: Are you supposed to be a teacher?

The Atom: I teach Quantum Physics at Ivy University.

8th

The Atom: Mind if I borrow your gun for a closer look?

Ruby Rose: You won't take my baby from me!

The Atom: 'The Atom' isn't just a clever name.

Ruby Rose vs. Atrocitus (Slaughter Swamp)

Ruby Rose: Stand down, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Do not meddle in my affairs.

Ruby Rose: I won't let you hurt anyone else.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Um…I kinda called dibs on the color red.

Atrocitus: I wore red eons before you.

Ruby Rose: Yeah, but it looks better on me.

3rd

Atrocitus: You are young and exuberant.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Atrocitus: Let's find out what angers you.

4th

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Ruby Rose: You're trying to help me to get over it?

Atrocitus: I'll show you how best to use it.

Ruby Rose vs. Bane (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Ruby Rose: I never liked bullies.

Bane: I will be your last.

Ruby Rose: You'll have to catch me first, Bane.

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't scare me.

Bane: I will break you in two.

Ruby Rose: You'll have to catch me first, Bane.

3rd

Bane: I can break you with one hand.

Ruby Rose: Ooh…promise, Bane?

Bane: I swear it on your mother's grave.

4th

Bane: Your weapon is inadequate.

Ruby Rose: You don't think I'm a threat, Bane?

Bane: Two minutes with you will not test me.

Ruby Rose vs. Batman (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Ruby Rose: Whoa…

Batman: See anything you like?

Ruby Rose: Please give me some of your toys!

2nd

Ruby Rose: You got so many gadgets.

Batman: Green with jealously?

Ruby Rose: Please give me some of your toys!

3rd

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Ruby Rose: I came to join the Justice League.

Batman: Prove it to me.

4th

Batman: Jaime tells me you skipped practice.

Ruby Rose: Me and Yang went sightseeing in Gotham.

Batman: I need you to take this seriously.

Ruby Rose vs. Bizarro (Fortress of Solitude)

Ruby Rose: Oh, what are you?

Bizarro: Me am hero like Superman!

Ruby Rose: Ok, bad guy alert.

2nd

Ruby Rose: So do you want a cookie?

Bizarro: Me no smell cookies on you.

Ruby Rose: You and your super smell…

3rd

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy.

Ruby Rose: Don't think you're cut out to be a hero.

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy.

4th

Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend?

Ruby Rose: Not if you keep putting people in danger.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

Ruby Rose vs. Black Adam (Batcave – Armory)

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Black Adam: You're no match for a god.

Ruby Rose: You're a man with a big ego.

2nd

Ruby Rose: So what's your semblance?

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

3rd

Black Adam: A child battles me?

Ruby Rose: Leader of Team RWBY, ready to go.

Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.

4th

Black Adam: Amon's strength overpowers you.

Ruby Rose: My semblance and Crescent Rose makes up for it.

Black Adam: Heru's unimpressed.

Ruby Rose vs. Black Canary (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Ruby Rose: You kinda remind me of my sister.

Black Canary: Wait till you hear me close up.

Ruby Rose: I'll pass on the concert.

2nd

Ruby Rose: So you're my final field test?

Black Canary: As long as I sign off that you're ready.

Ruby Rose: Ruby Rose, reporting for duty.

3rd

Black Canary: Have you been training?

Ruby Rose: Yeah, every day…

Black Canary: It's going to come down to technique.

4th

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Ruby Rose: At least I got the cooler outfit.

Black Canary: Not while I'm still breathing.

Ruby Rose vs. Black Lightning (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Ruby Rose: Ready to learn, teacher.

Black Lightning: Fair warning, I don't hold back.

Ruby Rose: I wouldn't want it any other way.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Black Lightning: There's such thing as too much pride, kid.

Ruby Rose: Trail by fire, it is.

3rd

Black Lightning: Against the 100, it's all-out war.

Ruby Rose: You can count on Team RWBY to help.

Black Lightning: Leave that to the grownups.

4th

Black Lightning: Ready to help clean up the Southside?

Ruby Rose: I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. Pierce.

Black Lightning: Enthusiastic and polite. You're going places.

Ruby Rose vs. Black Manta (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Ruby Rose: You don't want to do this, Manta.

Black Manta: My heat rays will burn you to cinders.

Ruby Rose: So much for doing it the easy way.

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't seem happy to be here.

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

Ruby Rose: And not friendly.

3rd

Black Manta: I'm not here for you.

Ruby Rose: But I'm here to stop you.

Black Manta: You're a little fish in my pond.

4th

Black Manta: What the hell do you want?

Ruby Rose: I want to stop you, duh.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

Ruby Rose vs. Blue Beetle (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Ruby Rose: Can I borrow that suit?

Blue Beetle: I'm kinda attached to it.

Ruby Rose: Please…

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Blue Beetle: You really think so?

Ruby Rose: Bet you're not faster than me.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Scarab's got your tech beat.

Ruby Rose: Your bug got nothing on my baby.

Blue Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

4th

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

Ruby Rose vs. Brainiac (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Ruby Rose: I'm taking you down, Brainiac.

Brainiac: You have little hope of victory.

Ruby Rose: Never count out the underdogs.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Brainiac: Your power cannot touch me.

Ruby Rose: This huntress begs to differ.

3rd

Brainiac: Your eyes have an…unique signature.

Ruby Rose: Uh, yeah…that's kinda my thing.

Brainiac: Vivisection will confirm.

4th

Brainiac: Your weapon is trifling.

Ruby Rose: It's also a high pressure sniper riffle.

Brainiac: Even less effective…

Ruby Rose vs. Captain Cold (Batcave – Brother Eye)

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Captain Cold: Geez, how new are you, kid?

Ruby Rose: I'm new to this world, ok!?

2nd

Ruby Rose: That's a cool gun you got there.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Ruby Rose: Bet it won't stop me.

3rd

Captain Cold: Give me what I came for!

Ruby Rose: Or what, Cold?

Captain Cold: I'll put you on ice.

4th

Captain Cold: I don't want to hurt you, kid.

Ruby Rose: But I'm here to stop you.

Captain Cold: Well, that changes everything.

Ruby Rose vs. Catwoman (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Ruby Rose: Found you, Catwoman.

Catwoman: Finding me isn't catching me.

Ruby Rose: But you can't outrun me.

2nd

Ruby Rose: The answer is no, Catwoman.

Catwoman: Aren't you the least bit curious?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress, not a thief.

3rd

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Ruby Rose: And this is why I should've brought Zwei.

Catwoman: I'll scratch him too.

4th

Catwoman: Your weapon is lovely…

Ruby Rose: It's also a high pressure sniper riffle.

Catwoman: All the more tempting.

Ruby Rose vs. Cheetah (Gotham City – Empire Prop Room)

Ruby Rose: Taking you down, Cheetah.

Cheetah: You're not up to this hunt.

Ruby Rose: I'll show you that I'm a huntress too.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Grandma, what big claws you have.

Cheetah: The better to slash your face with, my dear.

Ruby Rose: You know that the wolf dies, right?

3rd

Cheetah: A bit young, aren't you?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Cheetah: I'll enjoy the kill just the same.

4th

Cheetah: The goddess gives me speed.

Ruby Rose: Are you fast enough to keep up with me?

Cheetah: Enough to run you down.

Ruby Rose vs. Cyborg (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Ruby Rose: Oh, what are you?

Cyborg: I'm a cyborg, hence the name.

Ruby Rose: That seems kinda lame.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Mind going back to jail with no fuss?

Cyborg: Oh, you're going to get all kinds of fuss.

Ruby Rose: So much for doing it the easy way.

3rd

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Ruby Rose: I don't listen to dictators.

Cyborg: That was your last chance.

4th

Cyborg: Build that gun yourself?

Ruby Rose: Yep. Crescent Rose is my baby.

Cyborg: Not something I ever thought I hear.

Ruby Rose vs. Darkseid (Fortress of Solitude)

Ruby Rose: You don't scare me.

Darkseid: You will die for such insolence.

Ruby Rose: Trail by fire, it is.

2nd

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Darkseid: Darkseid has never been beaten.

Ruby Rose: This huntress begs to differ.

3rd

Darkseid: My Omega beams will vaporize you.

Ruby Rose: You can't hit what you can't catch.

Darkseid: Unlike you, the Omega does not miss.

4th

Darkseid: Kneel and become my warrior.

Ruby Rose: How about option two, no way?

Darkseid: Choice will not be involved.

Ruby Rose vs. Deadshot (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Ruby Rose: Mind going back to jail with no fuss?

Deadshot: I don't think so.

Ruby Rose: So much for doing it the easy way.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Deadshot: A job's a job.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

3rd

Deadshot: Only one of us is the better shot.

Ruby Rose: Name the shot, I'll hit it.

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

4th

Deadshot: The hero gig's not for amateurs.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Deadshot: You're still getting whacked.

Ruby Rose vs. Doctor Fate (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Ruby Rose: You have to help us, Fate.

Doctor Fate: The time of heroes has passed.

Ruby Rose: This huntress begs to differ.

2nd

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Doctor Fate: Fate is a powerful enemy.

Ruby Rose: Trail by fire, it is.

3rd

Doctor Fate: Your mother died in combat.

Ruby Rose: How do you know that?

Doctor Fate: The helm shows all, Ruby Rose.

4th

Doctor Fate: The lords know your fate.

Ruby Rose: I hope that it's a good one.

Doctor Fate: That I cannot promise.

Ruby Rose vs. Donatello (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Donatello: Sounds like experiment time.

Ruby Rose: Please don't try cut me open with a knife.

2nd

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Donatello: That is some seriously wishful thinking.

Ruby Rose: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

3rd

Ruby Rose: You look confident.

Donatello: Unlike coding, this'll be easy.

Ruby Rose: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

4th

Donatello: Think you can take down the Foot Clan?

Ruby Rose: If you think you could handle a scythe.

Donatello: We'll see what you've got.

5th

Donatello: That is a crazy weapon you got, Ruby.

Ruby Rose: It's also a high pressure sniper riffle.

Donatello: I can't possibly be more jealous.

Ruby Rose vs. Enchantress (Gorilla City)

Ruby Rose: You don't scare me.

Enchantress: I'm the monster that lurks under your bed.

Ruby Rose: And I'm the huntress that'll slay you.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Uh…hi…

Enchantress: Eternal torment and damnation await you.

Ruby Rose: Trail by fire, it is.

3rd

June Moone: Fair warning…she's an evil hag.

Ruby Rose: But I'm here to stop you.

Enchantress: For now, you're screwed.

4th

June Moone: My name's June Moone.

Ruby Rose: I'm Ruby, nice to meet you.

Enchantress: You won't like me when I'm Enchantress.

Ruby Rose vs. Erza Scarlet (Gorilla City)

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Erza Scarlet: My name is Erza Scarlet.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

2nd

Ruby Rose: So what's your semblance?

Erza Scarlet: I practice Requip magic.

Ruby Rose: Can I see all of your swords!?

3rd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Ruby Rose: Wait 'till you see what my eyes can do.

Erza Scarlet: Then shall we begin?

4th

Erza Scarlet: You seem eager to train.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Erza Scarlet: Then let us see what you can do.

Ruby Rose vs. Firestorm (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Ruby Rose: You seem confident, Firestorm.

Firestorm: Professor said this'll be easy.

Ruby Rose: This huntress begs to differ.

2nd

Ruby Rose: So we agree, Firestorm?

Firestorm: That's right. Loser's the other sidekick.

Ruby Rose: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

3rd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Ruby Rose: I can take them, no problem.

Firestorm: If you say so, kid.

4th

Firestorm: What makes you think you can take me?

Ruby Rose: My speed and my awesome weapon.

Firestorm: Guess it's a fair fight then.

Ruby Rose vs. The Flash (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

The Flash: No way you're fast enough, kid.

Ruby Rose: Race me and I'll show you.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How fast are you?

The Flash: I can break the sound barrier.

Ruby Rose: Bet you're not faster than me.

3rd

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

The Flash: Prove it, kid.

4th

The Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Ruby Rose: Why tell me what I already know?

The Flash: Only seems fair to warn you.

Ruby Rose vs. Gorilla Grodd (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Ruby Rose: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Gorilla Grodd: Ending humanity is a kindness.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't seem happy to be here.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Ruby Rose: And not friendly.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Ruby Rose: Not gonna happen, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my throne.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Ruby Rose: I killed grimm bigger than you.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

Ruby Rose vs. Green Arrow (Slaughter Swamp)

Ruby Rose: Why are you in green?

Green Arrow: It's an homage. Robin Hood?

Ruby Rose: Who's that, your dad?

2nd

Ruby Rose: Your quiver's only half full?

Green Arrow: Seems only sporting I give you a chance.

Ruby Rose: Big mistake, Green Arrow.

3rd

Green Arrow: You might wanna get outta here.

Ruby Rose: You said you would train with me.

Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

4th

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?

Ruby Rose: If you think you could handle a scythe.

Green Arrow: Could go either way really.

Ruby Rose vs. Green Lantern (Atlantis – Command Center)

Ruby Rose: So your ring can create anything?

Green Lantern: Yeah, and what have you got, kid?

Ruby Rose: Just my weapon and my semblance.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Green Lantern: You're a Green Lantern fan?

Ruby Rose: Not since you joined the Regime.

3rd

Green Lantern: Hands where I can see them.

Ruby Rose: Wha…? Why?

Green Lantern: Because you're wearing too much red.

4th

Green Lantern: You got one free lesson.

Ruby Rose: Are you supposed to be a teacher?

Green Lantern: The kind that takes no excuses.

Ruby Rose vs. Grid (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Ruby Rose: Why come after me, Grid?

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I will gain emotion.

Ruby Rose: Killing will make you less human.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Grid: My neural network will negate your speed.

Ruby Rose: Good thing, I got more tricks than that.

3rd

Grid: My research has revealed your weaknesses.

Ruby Rose: Cookies?

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

4th

Grid: I have no qualms destroying this world.

Ruby Rose: But I'm here to stop you.

Grid: The attempt will end your life, Ruby Rose.

Ruby Rose vs. Grimmjow (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Ruby Rose: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Grimmjow: And I'm damn good at it too.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How did you get that scar?

Grimmjow: None of your damn business, kid.

Ruby Rose: Didn't know that was a touchy subject.

3rd

Grimmjow: Think you could keep up with a Sonido?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

4th

Grimmjow: Hey there, runt.

Ruby Rose: I'm not a runt, Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: Fine, you're a shrimp.

Ruby Rose vs. Harley Quinn (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Ruby Rose: So what are we doing today?

Harley Quinn: How about slaps and giggles at ten paces?

Ruby Rose: Is that other way of saying I'm getting my butt kicked?

2nd

Ruby Rose: Wait! You're a doctor?

Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinzel, at your service.

Ruby Rose: I'm not so sure about this checkup.

3rd

Harley Quinn: Huh, aren't you cute?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Harley Quinn: I'll show you the ropes.

4th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Ruby Rose: Are you supposed to be a teacher?

Harley Quinn: I'll show you the ropes.

Ruby Rose vs. Hellboy (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Hellboy: Easy, kid. Just a guy doing his job.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't seem happy to be here.

Hellboy: I've had about enough of this crap.

Ruby Rose: And not friendly.

3rd

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Ruby Rose: Wait 'till you see what my eyes can do.

Hellboy: I should've slept in.

4th

Hellboy: You know, bullets aren't your best play here.

Ruby Rose: My semblance and Crescent Rose makes up for it.

Hellboy: That supposed to impress me?

Ruby Rose vs. Jay Garrick (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Ruby Rose: The original FLASH!

Jay Garrick: I'm proud to be an original.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

2nd

Ruby Rose: The original FLASH!

Jay Garrick: Ah, someone who knows their history.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

3rd

Jay Garrick: Ever faced an original speedster?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

Jay Garrick: Let's get you up to speed.

4th

Jay Garrick: Come for a Justice Society audition?

Ruby Rose: I came to join the Justice League.

Jay Garrick: Let me show you what the JSA can do.

Ruby Rose vs. John Stewart (Batcave – Armory)

Ruby Rose: So you're my final field test?

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Ruby Rose: I wouldn't want it any other way.

2nd

Ruby Rose: So your ring can create anything?

John Stewart: My take on the ring is unique.

Ruby Rose: Show me…PLEASE!

3rd

John Stewart: Think your aim could beat a career sniper?

Ruby Rose: Name the shot, I'll hit it.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

4th

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

John Stewart: Alright kid, show me what you got.

Ruby Rose vs. The Joker (Fortress of Solitude)

Ruby Rose: Man, you're just creepy.

The Joker: I just have one of those faces.

Ruby Rose: And not friendly.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Go back to your world, Joker.

The Joker: And miss all the fun?

Ruby Rose: This is not going to be fun.

3rd

The Joker: Guns, guns, guns. Where's the art?

Ruby Rose: Crescent Rose is more than a gun, Joker.

The Joker: How'd that work out for you last time?

4th

The Joker: You can't believe what they say about me.

Ruby Rose: That you kill people for fun?

The Joker: I only kill when it's funny.

Ruby Rose vs. Katsuki Bakugo (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm gonna blast you to hell.

Ruby Rose: Okay, bad guy alert.

2nd

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Katsuki Bakugo: Speed don't mean against explosion.

Ruby Rose: Guess we'll see about that.

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo: The hell are you supposed to be?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Katsuki Bakugo: That's nothing special to me, lady.

4th

Katsuki Bakugo: You better take this seriously, Red.

Ruby Rose: Or what?

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll breaking you and that scythe.

Ruby Rose vs. Leonardo (Fortress of Solitude)

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Leonardo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Ruby Rose: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Ruby Rose: This huntress begs to differ.

3rd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Leonardo: Name's Leonardo, ninja turtle.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

4th

Ruby Rose: You wanna do this, Leo?

Leonardo: I'm more than ready.

Ruby Rose: Then let's do this!

5th

Leonardo: You've got nothing on a ninja turtle.

Ruby Rose: And you've got nothing on a huntress.

Leonardo: Let me show you what sensei's taught us.

6th

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

7th

Leonardo: Fighting you will be educational.

Ruby Rose: Are you supposed to be a teacher?

Leonardo: With every fight, I'm a better ninja.

Ruby Rose vs. Mereoleona (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Ruby Rose: You kinda remind me of my sister.

Mereoleona: What do you mean by that?

Ruby Rose: (scared) Youbothhaveatemper….

2nd

Ruby Rose: Are you really a captain?

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lions Kings.

Ruby Rose: Can you have your autograph!?

3rd

Mereoleona: You think you can best my magic?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

Mereoleona: Let's see if you can pull it off.

4th

Mereoleona: Didn't mama tell you not to play with fire?

Ruby Rose: No, but she did make the best cookies.

Mereoleona: That's not what I meant.

Ruby Rose vs. Michelangelo (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Michelangelo: Got the shell to break that up?

Ruby Rose: Just my weapon and my semblance.

2nd

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Michelangelo: You're just gonna end up shell shocked.

Ruby Rose: Hmmm…nope!

3rd

Michelangelo: It's Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey.

Ruby Rose: I'm Ruby, nice to meet you.

Michelangelo: Time for this turtle to level up.

4th

Michelangelo: This is gonna be totally wicked.

Ruby Rose: I'm gonna beat a Ninja Turtle.

Michelangelo: Don't shellabrate too soon.

Ruby Rose vs. Mr. Freeze (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Ruby Rose: You have to stop this, Doctor Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: All I want is to finish my research.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't scare me.

Mr. Freeze: The killing frost awaits you.

Ruby Rose: Good thing I got my cloak and aura.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen.

Ruby Rose: You don't really mean that, do you?

Mr. Freeze: I am not known for empty threats.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Have you ever lost your dearest love?

Ruby Rose: My mother died…

Mr. Freeze: Then do not judge my frozen heart.

Ruby Rose vs. Poison Ivy (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Ruby Rose: What do you want?

Poison Ivy: A cute rose in my garden.

Ruby Rose: Not gonna happen, Ivy.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

3rd

Poison Ivy: So, you're the new "It" girl.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Poison Ivy: Only one way to find out.

4th

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Ruby Rose: Glad you like my new look, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Young, dumb, and ready to die.

Ruby Rose vs. Power Girl (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Ruby Rose: Another Kryptonian.

Power Girl: I come in peace.

Ruby Rose: Let's see if you can be trusted.

2nd

Ruby Rose: You kinda remind me of my sister.

Power Girl: You're going down, down, and away.

Ruby Rose: Right there, I just proved it.

3rd

Power Girl: Now I'm fighting kids?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Power Girl: Sure, that helps justify it.

4th

Power Girl: Ready to get schooled?

Ruby Rose: You're gonna hold back, right?

Power Girl: I'll try to, Ruby.

Ruby Rose vs. Raiden (Fortress of Solitude)

Ruby Rose: It's hard to be the hero sometimes.

Raiden: It's a burden few are fit to carry.

Ruby Rose: I want to show that I'm one of the few.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph?

3rd

Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok, Ruby Rose.

Ruby Rose: Consider Team RWBY ready to help.

Raiden: First, prove yourself in kombat.

4th

Raiden: Your power is of divine origin.

Ruby Rose: Wait 'till you see what my eyes can do.

Raiden: Let us see if you deserve it.

Ruby Rose vs. Raphael (Fortress of Solitude)

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of Turtle Strong Style.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph?

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't seem happy to be here.

Raphael: I'm complicated, okay? Lay off me.

Ruby Rose: And not friendly.

3rd

Ruby Rose: So what's your semblance?

Raphael: I've mastered dozens of turtle styles.

Ruby Rose: You know some crazy ninja moves, then?

4th

Raphael: So what's up with their Justice League?

Ruby Rose: Yeah, they are a bit strange.

Raphael: There's zero points in that.

5th

Raphael: You drew the short straw today.

Ruby Rose: My semblance and Crescent Rose makes up for it.

Raphael: I'm a New Yorker. I can take it.

6th

Raphael: You're going to Beatdown City.

Ruby Rose: And how will you take me there?

Raphael: Allow me to demonstrate.

Ruby Rose vs. Red Hood (Gorilla City)

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Ruby Rose: Ok, bad guy alert.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

3rd

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Ruby Rose: Oh, I like red too.

Red Hood: We're gonna be friends now?

4th

Red Hood: The hell do you think you're doing?

Ruby Rose: Being a hero, duh.

Red Hood: Maybe consider a new line of work.

Ruby Rose vs. Reverse Flash (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Ruby Rose: How fast are you?

Reverse Flash: I'm faster than Barry Allen ever was.

Ruby Rose: Bet you're not faster than me.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Reverse Flash: Tormenting people serves a purpose.

Ruby Rose: Then I'm going to stop you.

3rd

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Ruby Rose: Meaning what?

Reverse Flash: When you save one life, you sacrificed another.

4th

Reverse Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Ruby Rose: Oh yeah? I doubt that.

Reverse Flash: If anyone's faster, I'll kill them.

Ruby Rose vs. Robin (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Robin: I'm doing what needs to be done.

Ruby Rose: By siding with Superman over your father?

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't seem happy to be here.

Robin: Get this straight…I'm better than you.

Ruby Rose: And not friendly.

3rd

Robin: Another Bat drone.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Robin: And I'm the next gen upgrade.

4th

Robin: You are hopelessly naïve, kid.

Ruby Rose: Meaning what?

Robin: Thinking you can prop up Batman.

Ruby Rose vs. Scarecrow (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Ruby Rose: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Scarecrow: Everyone must face their fears.

Ruby Rose: You're not helping them, Scarecrow.

2nd

Ruby Rose: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Ruby Rose: You wear a paper bag over your head.

3rd

Scarecrow: Focus on your fear.

Ruby Rose: Shut your mouth, Scarecrow!

Scarecrow: Ah, couldn't save her, could you?

4th

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?

Ruby Rose: I don't get scared that easily.

Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

Ruby Rose vs. Seras Victoria (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Ruby Rose: I know I can keep up with you.

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

Ruby Rose: Bet you're not faster than me.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Seras Victoria: These guns aren't just for show.

Ruby Rose: And you're a vampire that kills monsters.

3rd

Seras Victoria: You wanted to see my Harkonnen?

Ruby Rose: Yeah, because it looks so cool.

Seras Victoria: You're about to get a close up experience.

4th

Seras Victoria: Who's the better shot?

Ruby Rose: Name the shot, I'll hit it.

Seras Victoria: That's what they all say.

Ruby Rose vs. Spike Spiegel (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Spike Spiegel: Just your friendly neighborhood bounty hunter.

Ruby Rose: That's not helping.

2nd

Ruby Rose: How good a shooter are you?

Spike Spiegel: Best damn one in the business.

Ruby Rose: Sorry, if I make you look bad.

3rd

Spike Spiegel: Kid, you got guts.

Ruby Rose: Oh, uh…thanks.

Spike Spiegel: But, you still need skill.

4th

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Ruby Rose: My semblance and Crescent Rose makes up for it.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

Ruby Rose vs. Starfire (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Ruby Rose: You lost so many and keep moving.

Starfire: I will not let despair dim my flame.

Ruby Rose: Thanks, I need to hear that.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Starfire: On this, we cannot agree more.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

3rd

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Ruby Rose: That sounds like fun.

Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.

4th

Starfire: Can you outrun a starburst?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

Starfire: You might want a head start.

Ruby Rose vs. Sub-Zero (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Ruby Rose: Is that you, Weiss?

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Ruby Rose: Oh…

2nd

Ruby Rose: Are you a good guy or bad guy?

Sub-Zero: I now defend the defenseless.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

3rd

Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training.

Ruby Rose: Does that mean you'll train me?

Sub-Zero: You have yet to prove yourself.

4th

Sub-Zero: You are too young for kombat.

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Sub-Zero: It is no substitute for maturity.

Ruby Rose vs. Supergirl (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Ruby Rose: Hi, I'm Ruby Rose.

Supergirl: The name's Supergirl.

Ruby Rose: Wait…like Superman?

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Supergirl: The name's Supergirl. Playing dress-up?

Ruby Rose: No, this is a combat skirt!

3rd

Supergirl: Think you're faster than Kal?

Ruby Rose: I'd like to think so.

Supergirl: No way you're faster than me.

4th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Ruby Rose: Trying to get my team back home.

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

Ruby Rose vs. Superman (The Joker's Playground)

Ruby Rose: You can't just kill people.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Ruby Rose: That doesn't make it right.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Mind going back to jail with no fuss?

Superman: Don't hold your breath, kid.

Ruby Rose: Then I'll take yours away.

3rd

Superman: Excuse me…

Ruby Rose: I don't listen to dictators.

Superman: You know it pays to be polite.

4th

Superman: Alright, this is training day.

Ruby Rose: No way, I have to be dreaming.

Superman: That's a little too hopeful.

Ruby Rose vs. Swamp Thing (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Ruby Rose: Don't you look healthy today.

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Ruby Rose: Last time I'm stealing one of Yang's jokes.

2nd

Ruby Rose: So what's your semblance?

Swamp Thing: My strength is root and stem.

Ruby Rose: That seems kinda lame.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Ruby Rose: Mind not making a forest out of some towns?

Swamp Thing: I will spare nothing.

4th

Swamp Thing: I once trusted the Regime.

Ruby Rose: We all did, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: This time, I am prepared.

Ruby Rose vs. Vixen (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Ruby Rose: So what's your semblance?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Ruby Rose: That is seriously freakin' cool!

2nd

Ruby Rose: You got a strong connection with animals.

Vixen: The red connects me to all life.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph?

3rd

Vixen: So, are you also a new Justice Leaguer?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Vixen: Your loss.

4th

Vixen: The necklace is no fashion statement.

Ruby Rose: Are you fast enough to keep up with me?

Vixen: Let's see if the Tentu Totem humbles you.

Ruby Rose vs. Wonder Woman (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Ruby Rose: I'm ready whenever you are, Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: This should be interesting.

Ruby Rose: I'll show you that I'm a huntress too.

2nd

Ruby Rose: Woah, you look so cool!

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph!?

3rd

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child against me?

Ruby Rose: I'm a huntress in training.

Wonder Woman: Then let's see what you can do.

4th

Wonder Woman: Your attacks are slow and undisciplined.

Ruby Rose: I don't listen to dictators.

Wonder Woman: You'll suffer Hera's wrath for that!

* * *

Victory Pose: Ruby smiled at the camera before disappearing in a burst of rose petals. She reappears and slashes at the camera with her weapon.

Next Chapter: Weiss Schnee

* * *

**That's does it for the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose. I hope you guys enjoyed. Up next is her icy partner of the team, Weiss Schnee. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 and Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with these intros. If you guys haven't yet, check out their stories and show them some love. If you guys got some suggestions for any anime characters for me to make intros for, please let me know. Also I have a poll on my profile about which Bleach character I should add into Kombat Pack 3 in my MK11 intros. So make sure you guys vote when you can. Until next time, see ya.**


	8. Weiss Schnee (RWBY)

Weiss Schnee

Entering the arena first: Weiss walks into the arena, loading Myrtenaster with dust. As her weapon's hilt revolves, her opponent enters the arena and says their part. Weiss responds as she steps into her signature fighting stance.

Entering the arena second: Weiss' opponent makes their entrance into the arena as Weiss walks, with Myrtenaster drawn, and says her part. After her opponent said their piece, Weiss raises her weapon, putting two fingers of her free hand near the hilt as she responds.

* * *

Weiss Schnee vs. Weiss Schnee (Gorilla City)

Weiss Schnee 1: I've always wanted to train with you.

Weiss Schnee 2: Can you use glyphs like me?

Weiss Schnee 1: I'll show you.

2nd

Weiss Schnee 1: I don't have time to play games.

Weiss Schnee 2: This is not a game.

Weiss Schnee 1: I'll be the judge of that.

3rd

Weiss Schnee 1: Is that you, Winter?

Weiss Schnee 2: I'm you, you dolt!

Weiss Schnee 1: I don't think so.

4th

Weiss Schnee 1: What kind of abilities do you have?

Weiss Schnee 2: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Weiss Schnee 1: Allow me to prove you wrong.

5th

Weiss Schnee 1: You face the Schnee heiress.

Weiss Schnee 2: There's no way I'm calling you that.

Weiss Schnee 1: Then get ready to get hurt.

Weiss Schnee vs. Aquaman (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Aquaman: Should I be intimidated?

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than a name.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I'm looking for the King of the Seas.

Aquaman: At your service.

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

3rd

Aquaman: You're in over your head.

Weiss Schnee: I should be saying that to you.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

4th

Aquaman: I bet even you fear drowning.

Weiss Schnee: I can't drown if the water's frozen.

Aquaman: But the exposure will kill you.

Weiss Schnee vs. The Atom (Kahndaq – Black Adam's Palace)

Weiss Schnee: What brings you here, Atom?

The Atom: I'm here in the name of science.

Weiss Schnee: And I'm here in the name of the Schnee family.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

The Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking, mostly.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

Weiss Schnee: What's the goal of this exercise?

The Atom: Do I shrink? Or does the multiverse expand?

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

4th

The Atom: What could be more fun than studying physics?

Weiss Schnee: I was top of my class in Beacon.

The Atom: It won't help once I go subatomic.

5th

The Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

The Atom: If you want to test me, I'm ready.

6th

The Atom: I hypothesize that you'll lose.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than what I appear.

The Atom: I'm simply interpreting the face

Weiss Schnee vs. Atrocitus (Fortress of Solitude)

Weiss Schnee: Are there any more like you?

Atrocitus: There are hundreds of Red Lanterns.

Weiss Schnee: That's putting it mildly.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Destructive dolt…

Atrocitus: You dare insult me, human?!

Weiss Schnee: I'm only stating the facts.

3rd

Atrocitus: You appear feeble.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than what I appear.

Atrocitus: Let's find out what angers you.

4th

Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.

Weiss Schnee: Blue is more my color.

Atrocitus: There's no denying your rage.

Weiss Schnee vs. Bane (The Joker's Playground)

Weiss Schnee: Size doesn't scare me.

Bane: How might I chance that?

Weiss Schnee: Grow wings and a stinger.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Destructive dolt…

Bane: My mind is my strongest muscle.

Weiss Schnee: That's not saying much.

3rd

Bane: A lonely pretender.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than what I appear.

Bane: You will learn your place!

4th

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Weiss Schnee: It is enough to defeat you, Bane.

Bane: Now who plays the fool?

Weiss Schnee vs. Batman (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Weiss Schnee: What's the goal of this exercise?

Batman: To see if your training's sinking in.

Weiss Schnee: You will be pleased to see that it has.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: We both come from well-known families.

Batman: So it's been said.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Weiss Schnee: You know you need our help, Batman.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

4th

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Weiss Schnee: Really? What is mine?

Batman: You're about to find out.

Weiss Schnee vs. Bizarro (Gotham City – Empire Prop Room)

Weiss Schnee: Why come after me?

Bizarro: Me am saving city from you.

Weiss Schnee: That sounds better in reverse.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Destructive dolt…

Bizarro: Freeze lady not compliment Bizarro.

Weiss Schnee: That's putting it mildly.

3rd

Bizarro: Me flame breath help you.

Weiss Schnee: I'm not as cold as you think.

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy.

4th

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy.

Weiss Schnee: Learn to speak properly.

Bizarro: Bizarro no like you.

Weiss Schnee vs. Black Adam (Atlantis – Command Center)

Weiss Schnee: The answer remains 'no.'

Black Adam: Our joined power would be unstoppable.

Weiss Schnee: We are not joining anything, Adam.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Black Adam: The average Kahndaqi can best you.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than a name.

3rd

Black Adam: Turn and run, child.

Weiss Schnee: Not a chance.

Black Adam: Then you will be dead.

4th

Black Adam: Any final words, child?

Weiss Schnee: This 'child' will defeat you, Adam.

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

Weiss Schnee vs. Black Canary (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Weiss Schnee: So you're my teacher?

Black Canary: I got a list of things to teach you.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Weiss Schnee: I think I have a tune in mind.

3rd

Black Canary: It's a look. I'll give you that.

Weiss Schnee: At least I don't dress like a stripper.

Black Canary: I don't hear my fans complaining.

4th

Black Canary: New rule, no gadgets.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Black Canary: A challenge this gal can't resist.

Weiss Schnee vs. Black Lightning (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Weiss Schnee: So you're my teacher?

Black Lightning: That's what a good education gets you.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Just who are you?

Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Weiss Schnee: I was top of my class in Beacon.

Black Lightning: This is a different school, kid.

4th

Black Lightning: Well, we've never met before.

Weiss Schnee: My name is Weiss Schnee.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

Weiss Schnee vs. Black Manta (Batcave – Brother Eye)

Weiss Schnee: You're nothing more than a serial killer.

Black Manta: I'm a totally depraved son of a bitch.

Weiss Schnee: That's putting it mildly.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You're nothing more than a serial killer.

Black Manta: I kill anyone who threatens me.

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

3rd

Black Manta: You'll be the first to die today.

Weiss Schnee: Sounds like I'm not the only target.

Black Manta: Then I'll kill your family.

4th

Black Manta: What the hell do you want?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Black Manta: Go back to the kiddie pool.

Weiss Schnee vs. Blue Beetle (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Weiss Schnee: You're nothing but a bug, Beetle.

Blue Beetle: Don't judge a book by its cover.

Weiss Schnee: I'm only stating the facts.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I don't like you.

Blue Beetle: Here I wanted us to be friends.

Weiss Schnee: Grow up and that might change.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Still think I'm a naïve boy?

Weiss Schnee: Among other things.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.

4th

Blue Beetle: Shall we duel, your highness?

Weiss Schnee: You don't have a chance with me.

Blue Beetle: Says every girl in school.

Weiss Schnee vs. Brainiac (Fortress of Solitude)

Weiss Schnee: Let my friends go, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Weiss Schnee: The name is Weiss Schnee.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I know how to defeat you, Brainiac.

Brainiac: No earthling can harm me.

Weiss Schnee: Then this huntress will.

3rd

Brainiac: Why come to this universe?

Weiss Schnee: To stop beings like you from destroying it.

Brainiac: But I bring deliverance.

4th

Brainiac: You think you can best me?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Brainiac: You overestimate your chance.

Weiss Schnee vs. Captain Cold (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Weiss Schnee: You fight in that?

Captain Cold: We can't all be princesses, Ice Queen.

Weiss Schnee: I really hate that nickname.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Do you know what I can do with Ice Dust?

Captain Cold: Trust me. The gun's colder.

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

3rd

Captain Cold: You think you're colder than me?!

Weiss Schnee: Among other things.

Captain Cold: Can't wait hear those teeth shatter.

4th

Captain Cold: You never had it hard.

Weiss Schnee: I've worked hard to get where I am.

Captain Cold: With a silver spoon in your mouth.

Weiss Schnee vs. Catwoman (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Weiss Schnee: I always wanted a cat as a kid.

Catwoman: Care to take me home?

Weiss Schnee: Not with your sticky fingers.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Stealing again, Catwoman.

Catwoman: I see it. I want it. It's mine.

Weiss Schnee: You're no better than Torchwick.

3rd

Catwoman: I only take from those who could afford it.

Weiss Schnee: So you steal from the rich? How classy.

Catwoman: I'll beat you, then take your money.

4th

Catwoman: Show me what you can do.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Catwoman: I always land on my feet.

Weiss Schnee vs. Cheetah (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Weiss Schnee: Surrender, now.

Cheetah: You're not up to this hunt.

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Cheetah…

Cheetah: I'll shred you to ribbons.

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

3rd

Cheetah: My claws will rend your flesh.

Weiss Schnee: You won't get close enough.

Cheetah: The goddess ensure my victory.

4th

Cheetah: My hunt for you ends here.

Weiss Schnee: Yet you came here unarmed.

Cheetah: I need only my claws.

Weiss Schnee vs. Cyborg (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Weiss Schnee: I've bested machinal monsters before.

Cyborg: Trying to figure out my melting point?

Weiss Schnee: Trying to? I already did.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You're an Atlas protype?

Cyborg: I'm the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Weiss Schnee: I've seen better.

3rd

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Cyborg: Wishful thinking isn't a plan.

4th

Cyborg: Your tech need an upgrade?

Weiss Schnee: Not from a murderer like you.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

Weiss Schnee vs. Darkseid (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Weiss Schnee: Just who are you?

Darkseid: I am your new god, woman.

Weiss Schnee: And I thought Yang's jokes were bad.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I've faced Grimm scarier than you.

Darkseid: Past experiences have left you ill-prepared.

Weiss Schnee: It had prepared me to defeat you.

3rd

Darkseid: Submit to Darkseid or face death.

Weiss Schnee: My own father couldn't break me.

Darkseid: Then you will die beside him.

4th

Darkseid: This is not your world to protect.

Weiss Schnee: It is my duty as a huntress.

Darkseid: Prove you are worthy to join my Furies.

Weiss Schnee vs. Deadshot (Gotham City – Empire Prop Room)

Weiss Schnee: Why come after me?

Deadshot: Killing you drives up my asking price.

Weiss Schnee: Money won't do anything in prison.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Ever missed your target?

Deadshot: Not once, not ever.

Weiss Schnee: Then you'll definitely miss this one.

3rd

Deadshot: Let me guess…I'm goin' back to jail.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Deadshot: (sighs) Let's get this over with.

4th

Deadshot: Don't take this personally.

Weiss Schnee: When did I become your target?

Deadshot: When your father's check cleared.

Weiss Schnee vs. Doctor Fate (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

Doctor Fate: It is the will of Nabu.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Doctor Fate: Fate is a powerful enemy.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

Doctor Fate: The Lords know your fate.

Weiss Schnee: That's easier said than done.

Doctor Fate: Let us find out.

4th

Doctor Fate: Fire must always balance ice.

Weiss Schnee: I don't know what you're talking about.

Doctor Fate: You will not upset the balance.

Weiss Schnee vs. Donatello (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Weiss Schnee: I've faced Grimm scarier than you.

Donatello: Unlike coding, this will be easy.

Weiss Schnee: Allow me to prove you wrong.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I've always wanted to train with you.

Donatello: If we're lucky, we'll both learn something.

Weiss Schnee: I couldn't agree more.

3rd

Donatello: Want to know that odds of you winning?

Weiss Schnee: Humor me, Donatello.

Donatello: You're not going to like the answer.

4th

Donatello: How are you engineering a win?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Donatello: There's no point denying the physics.

5th

Donatello: I have a theory as to why you fight.

Weiss Schnee: It is my duty as a huntress.

Donatello: And that right there just proved it.

Weiss Schnee vs. Enchantress (Kahndaq – Rock of Eternity)

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Enchantress: You'll make for a nice snack.

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Are there any more like you?

Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

June Moone: She's coming to harvest human souls.

Weiss Schnee: What is she? Salem?

Enchantress: I'm what Salem's afraid of.

4th

June Moone: I can't help it. She has to be let out.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Enchantress: Your blood is going to drench the floor.

Weiss Schnee vs. Erza Scarlet (Gorilla City)

Weiss Schnee: I've always wanted to train with you.

Erza Scarlet: Likewise, Miss Schnee.

Weiss Schnee: Then shall we get started, Miss Scarlet?

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You remind me of Winter.

Erza Scarlet: In what regard?

Weiss Schnee: It's in the way that you compose yourself.

3rd

Erza Scarlet: You wish to spar with me?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Erza Scarlet: I would like to test that claim.

4th

Erza Scarlet: You use summoning magic?

Weiss Schnee: It's been passed down from my family.

Erza Scarlet: Even so, I can still defeat you.

Weiss Schnee vs. Firestorm (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Weiss Schnee: You sure have plenty of confidence.

Firestorm: Me and the professor can back it up.

Weiss Schnee: Show me

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You have two minds in one body?

Firestorm: One of them is a Noble Prize winner.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Weiss Schnee: And this blade isn't a toy.

Firestorm: Prove it, rich kid.

4th

Firestorm: That's quite the chemistry set you got.

Weiss Schnee: My family's dust will snuff out your flames.

Firestorm: Not if you melt down first.

Weiss Schnee vs. The Flash (Atlantis – Command Center)

Weiss Schnee: I wouldn't run if I were you.

The Flash: What are you talking about?

Weiss Schnee: Running on ice is dangerous.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs can help me match your speed.

The Flash: Maybe. But I got the Speed Force.

Weiss Schnee: Then I'll just slow you down.

3rd

The Flash: Think of this as a multiverse exhibition match.

Weiss Schnee: Did Batman send you to test me?

The Flash: He wants a second opinion.

4th

The Flash: Like the threads?

Weiss Schnee: Don't flatter yourself.

The Flash: At least I'm wearing pants.

Weiss Schnee vs. Gorilla Grodd (Slaughter Swamp)

Weiss Schnee: Surrender, now.

Gorilla Grodd: I won't meekly submit, human.

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Destructive dolt…

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Gorilla Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: I will steal your thoughts.

Weiss Schnee: That's easier said than done.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

Weiss Schnee vs. Green Arrow (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Weiss Schnee: I've got a bad experience with bandits.

Green Arrow: It's an homage. Robin Hood?

Weiss Schnee: Never heard of him.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Ever missed your target?

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

3rd

Green Arrow: Care to dance, princess?

Weiss Schnee: That is the best you can come up with?

Green Arrow: It's an off day for me.

4th

Green Arrow: I packed plenty of fire arrows.

Weiss Schnee: But I have a better arsenal.

Green Arrow: Still wipe the floor with you.

Weiss Schnee vs. Green Lantern (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his ground.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than a name.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Are you the only one with that ring?

Green Lantern: Wanna know how I ring sling?

Weiss Schnee: Then let's see that ring's power.

3rd

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking, weapon wise.

Weiss Schnee: Did I mention that I can summon creatures?

Green Lantern: Okay. Now it's a contest.

4th

Green Lantern: Think you have all the answers?

Weiss Schnee: Did Batman send you to test me?

Green Lantern: Cramming won't help with this test.

Weiss Schnee vs. Grid (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Weiss Schnee: You're an Atlas prototype?

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Weiss Schnee: You are far from perfect.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I've bested mechanical monsters before.

Grid: My systems will meet the challenge.

Weiss Schnee: You're about join them in the scrap heap, Grid.

3rd

Grid: Do not inhibit my evolution.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Grid: It will not be enough to save you.

4th

Grid: I have no qualms destroying this world.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Grid: My evolution will negate this power.

Weiss Schnee vs. Grimmjow (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Weiss Schnee: Are there any more like you?

Grimmjow: I'm one of a kind, Ice Queen.

Weiss Schnee: I really hate that nickname.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You must be Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Got something to say, princess.

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

3rd

Grimmjow: A little cold won't stop me.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Grimmjow: You don't scare me, you spoiled princess.

4th

Grimmjow: What makes you think you can take me?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Grimmjow: You won't survive a cero.

Weiss Schnee vs. Harley Quinn (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Weiss Schnee: Is it true that you're a PhD?

Harley Quinn: Dr. Harleen Quinzel, at your service.

Weiss Schnee: I question the school that gave you that degree.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I don't have time to play games.

Harley Quinn: How about slaps and giggles at ten paces?

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

3rd

Harley Quinn: One snow clone, please.

Weiss Schnee: I don't make ice cream.

Harley Quinn: Have you no heart?

4th

Harley Quinn: Could you make me a pony?

Weiss Schnee: My family's summons doesn't work like that.

Harley Quinn: I can't work with this!

Weiss Schnee vs. Hellboy (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Weiss Schnee: Why come after me?

Hellboy: I hear you fight monsters too.

Weiss Schnee: That's putting it mildly.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Are there any more like you?

Hellboy: I like to think myself as an only child.

Weiss Schnee: Maybe that's a good thing.

3rd

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Weiss Schnee: Let's just get this over with.

Hellboy: Ugh, I hate princesses.

4th

Hellboy: Your cold is not gonna slow me down.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Hellboy: Guess we'll see about that.

Weiss Schnee vs. Jay Garrick (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Weiss Schnee: I hear that you're fast.

Jay Garrick: Yep. As fast as the god Mercury.

Weiss Schnee: Then I'll slow you down.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Who are you?

Jay Garrick: Jay Garrick. Reporting for duty.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

3rd

Jay Garrick: I'm not sure what to make of you.

Weiss Schnee: Why's that, Mr. Garrick?

Jay Garrick: Never met a hero with cold powers.

4th

Jay Garrick: This old-timer can teach you some things.

Weiss Schnee: I was top of my class in Beacon.

Jay Garrick: Let's get you up to speed.

Weiss Schnee vs. John Stewart (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Weiss Schnee: You've trained with your military?

John Stewart: That's a Marine for you.

Weiss Schnee: But are you as paranoid as Ironwood?

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Are you the only one with that ring?

John Stewart: There many like it, but this one's mine.

Weiss Schnee: Then let's see that ring's power.

3rd

John Stewart: The Guardians sent me to clean up this mess.

Weiss Schnee: Then let me help you, Mr. Stewart.

John Stewart: Alright kid, show me what you got.

4th

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Weiss Schnee: As a Schnee, I cannot lose.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

Weiss Schnee vs. The Joker (Fortress of Solitude)

Weiss Schnee: Your appearance just says insanity.

The Joker: I just have one of those faces.

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You're nothing more than a serial killer.

The Joker: Everyone's always so judgy.

Weiss Schnee: That's putting it mildly.

3rd

The Joker: Now that look makes a statement.

Weiss Schnee: While yours screams 'psychopath'.

The Joker: But I'm the pretty one.

4th

The Joker: You can't believe what they say about me.

Weiss Schnee: Yet I can see that they're true.

The Joker: It's called insanity. Try it sometime.

Weiss Schnee vs. Katsuki Bakugo (Gotham City – Empire Theatre)

Weiss Schnee: You need to calm down.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the best there is, dammit!

Weiss Schnee: And people call me arrogant.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Destructive dolt…

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the Number One hero! Got it?

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo: You're no more than an ant to me.

Weiss Schnee: And you're no more than a brute.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll melt you, Ice Queen!

4th

Katsuki Bakugo: You think you're in my league?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll blast you to hell first.

Weiss Schnee vs. Leonardo (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Weiss Schnee: You fail to impress.

Leonardo: I'll earn your respect.

Weiss Schnee: Then let us begin, Leonardo.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

3rd

Leonardo: You've got nothing on a ninja turtle.

Weiss Schnee: You think you're better than a huntress?

Leonardo: Let me show you what sensei's taught us.

4th

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Weiss Schnee: You don't have a chance with me.

Leonardo: Ready for a lesson in turtle power?

5th

Leonardo: Now this I've been looking forward to.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Leonardo: Getting ahead of yourself, are ya?

Weiss Schnee vs. Mereoleona (Slaughter Swamp)

Weiss Schnee: Just who are you?

Mereoleona: I'm the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings.

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Are there any more like you?

Mereoleona: My family is full of powerful fire mages.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

3rd

Mereoleona: Ice magic doesn't scare me.

Weiss Schnee: How about the summoning of giants?

Mereoleona: I won't even finch.

4th

Mereoleona: You face an undefeated lioness.

Weiss Schnee: I've seen scarier grimm.

Mereoleona: Prove it.

Weiss Schnee vs. Michelangelo (Red Sun Prison – Power Core)

Weiss Schnee: Do you know how to fight?

Michelangelo: Splinter's trained us since we were hatchings.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I don't have time to play games.

Michelangelo: Big mistake blowing me off.

Weiss Schnee: Grow up and that might change.

3rd

Michelangelo: This is gonna be totally wicked.

Weiss Schnee: You don't have a chance with me.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

4th

Michelangelo: It's Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey.

Weiss Schnee: There's no way I'm calling you that.

Michelangelo: That's it! No more Mister Nice Turtle!

Weiss Schnee vs. Mr. Freeze (Batcave – Brother Eye)

Weiss Schnee: You need to stop this, Doctor.

Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.

Weiss Schnee: This is not what she would want.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Surrender, now.

Mr. Freeze: All I want is to finish my research.

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: You are unafraid of my gun.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Mr. Freeze: Is that fact or mere hyperbole?

4th

Mr. Freeze: Will you help save my beloved?

Weiss Schnee: Not by your methods.

Mr. Freeze: Then you shall experience her pain.

Weiss Schnee vs. Poison Ivy (Brainiac's Ship – The Bridge)

Weiss Schnee: Ice kills plants.

Poison Ivy: Mine are tougher than most.

Weiss Schnee: Prove it, Ivy.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You're nothing more than a serial killer.

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

3rd

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Weiss Schnee: Here to mad your madness, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Then I'll tangle you up instead.

4th

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Weiss Schnee: You must be insane if you talk to plants.

Poison Ivy: Who can be sane in this world?

Weiss Schnee vs. Power Girl (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Weiss Schnee: Could you please cover up?

Power Girl: You can't buy this problem away.

Weiss Schnee: Fine…

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Ever fought under cold temperatures, Ms. Star?

Power Girl: Do you think I should put on a coat?

Weiss Schnee: I'll show you.

3rd

Power Girl: Let me try that rapier of yours.

Weiss Schnee: My weapon is not a toy!

Power Girl: Sharing is caring, your highness.

4th

Power Girl: I'm stranded in the wrong universe.

Weiss Schnee: You don't sound too happy about it.

Power Girl: You see any tears, snow bunny?

Weiss Schnee vs. Raiden (Slaughter Swamp)

Weiss Schnee: Just who are you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, master of truth and light.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I've always wanted to train with you.

Raiden: What sorcery gives you power?

Weiss Schnee: I'll show you.

3rd

Weiss Schnee: You're not from this world, are you?

Raiden: I am from a different realm entirely.

Weiss Schnee: That's putting it mildly.

4th

Raiden: I require allies to battle Shinnok.

Weiss Schnee: Is he anything like Salem?

Raiden: Both are forces of chaos.

5th

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Weiss Schnee: It is my duty as a huntress.

Raiden: You require training to defend it.

6th

Raiden: Do your realm's defenders have honor?

Weiss Schnee: We do, Raiden.

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

Weiss Schnee vs. Raphael (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Weiss Schnee: Surrender, now.

Raphael: Let's just see who taps first.

Weiss Schnee: Then get ready to get hurt.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I don't have time to play games.

Raphael: See, I think you're just scared of me.

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

3rd

Raphael: Why so bright-eyed, princess?

Weiss Schnee: : As a Schnee, I cannot lose.

Raphael: Sure…and I'm a Renaissance artiste.

4th

Raphael: Got some convoluted plan to beat me?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Raphael: Don't need to be rude about it.

5th

Raphael: I'm a mean, green fighting machine.

Weiss Schnee: You don't have a chance with me.

Raphael: That's what Krang thought, too.

Weiss Schnee vs. Red Hood (Gorilla City)

Weiss Schnee: I don't like you.

Red Hood: I don't care.

Weiss Schnee: And I don't think that'll ever change.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You're crossing the line.

Red Hood: Clearly, you've never been to Gotham.

Weiss Schnee: Then you're no better than the criminals you kill.

3rd

Red Hood: I feel an urge to crush your dreams.

Weiss Schnee: You like to get under people's skin, don't you?

Red Hood: Let's see how far I can push it.

4th

Red Hood: I promised Bruce I'd go easy on you.

Weiss Schnee: That means you'll go easy on me?

Red Hood: Hell no! You're dead meat.

Weiss Schnee vs. Reverse Flash (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Weiss Schnee: You think you're fast, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: I can fix things that you were never born.

Weiss Schnee: Then I'll slow you down.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs can help me match your speed.

Reverse Flash: Got enough speed for the chase?

Weiss Schnee: I'll show you.

3rd

Reverse Flash: You know, I've met your grandfather.

Weiss Schnee: Why are you telling me this?

Reverse Flash: Because I'm the one who killed him.

4th

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Weiss Schnee: It is my duty as a huntress.

Reverse Flash: You're in for a short career.

Weiss Schnee vs. Robin (Metropolis – Memorial Station)

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Robin: Get this straight, I'm better than you.

Weiss Schnee: Don't flatter yourself.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Robin: Meaning what, exactly?

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

3rd

Robin: I just can't take you seriously.

Weiss Schnee: You like to get under people's skin, don't you?

Robin: Prepare to be amazed.

4th

Robin: You could've been part of the solution.

Weiss Schnee: To be on your side? As if.

Robin: You're headed for the cemetery.

Weiss Schnee vs. Ruby Rose (Arkham Asylum – Front Gates)

Weiss Schnee: Since when did things get so complicated?

Ruby Rose: Since we first got to this universe.

Weiss Schnee: That sounds about right.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Batman is watching us right now.

Ruby Rose: Think he has cameras everywhere?

Weiss Schnee: Let's show him what Team RWBY can do.

3rd

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs can help me match your speed.

Ruby Rose: You can't hit what you can't catch.

Weiss Schnee: Then I'll slow you down.

4th

Weiss Schnee: I don't have time to play games.

Ruby Rose: You said you would train with me.

Weiss Schnee: Fine…

5th

Ruby Rose: I thought we settled this.

Weiss Schnee: I'm here to prove myself the rightful leader.

Ruby Rose: I didn't pick the team name!

6th

Ruby Rose: You don't seem happy to be here.

Weiss Schnee: I prefer to be back in Remnant.

Ruby Rose: Then let's take down Brainiac, Weiss.

7th

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Weiss Schnee: By making you face plant on an ice wall.

Ruby Rose: You mean like you did with Harriet?

8th

Ruby Rose: How will you beat my semblance?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Ruby Rose: Say that when you eat my rose petals.

Weiss Schnee vs. Scarecrow (Gorilla City)

Weiss Schnee: You're making a mistake, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Weiss Schnee: You've picked on the wrong huntress.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You have an interesting design.

Scarecrow: Am I too scary for you?

Weiss Schnee: Don't flatter yourself.

3rd

Scarecrow: You must hate being warm.

Weiss Schnee: I'm not as cold as you think.

Scarecrow: Imagine burning alive.

4th

Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history.

Weiss Schnee: My family is none of your business.

Scarecrow: You failed your mommy and daddy.

Weiss Schnee vs. Seras Victoria (Metropolis – Ace of Clubs)

Weiss Schnee: I've always wanted to train with you.

Seras Victoria: I've got experience in all forms of combat.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You know how to take your duties seriously.

Seras Victoria: Have it or I'll get myself killed.

Weiss Schnee: Then we have the same mindset.

3rd

Seras Victoria: I hear you got some monsters.

Weiss Schnee: The Grimm are the biggest threat in my world.

Seras Victoria: Then leave them to me.

4th

Seras Victoria: Are you sure you want to do this?

Weiss Schnee: As a Schnee, I cannot lose.

Seras Victoria: Bring it on.

Weiss Schnee vs. Spike Spiegel (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Weiss Schnee: Ever missed your target?

Spike Spiegel: That's none of your business.

Weiss Schnee: I'll take that as a 'yes'.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: You could've have been a huntsman.

Spike Spiegel: A bounty hunter's life is more my speed.

Weiss Schnee: Then I'll slow you down.

3rd

Spike Spiegel: Looks like I got this job in the bag.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will deal with you.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

4th

Spike Spiegel: So you can shoot ice from your weapon?

Weiss Schnee: Along with fire, wind, and gravity.

Spike Spiegel: After I beat you, it'll be nothing but crap.

Weiss Schnee vs. Starfire (Brainiac's Ship – Collection Chamber)

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

Starfire: My power comes from the sun itself.

Weiss Schnee: Then fighting you will be interesting.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I've always wanted to train with you.

Starfire: How do I know you're a worthy warrior?

Weiss Schnee: I'll show you.

3rd

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sunburn?

Weiss Schnee: No. Not much sun in Atlas.

Starfire: Then this will be a new experience for you.

4th

Starfire: Help me understand your fighting style.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Starfire: Grayson would've like you.

Weiss Schnee vs. Sub-Zero (Arkham Asylum – Cell Block)

Weiss Schnee: I've got a bad experience with bandits.

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei has since reformed.

Weiss Schnee: Prove it, Sub-Zero.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I hear you have a lot to teach me.

Sub-Zero: You could learn much from a grandmaster.

Weiss Schnee: Prove it, Sub-Zero.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You have sought me out of training.

Weiss Schnee: This is correct, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.

4th

Sub-Zero: I have mastery over cryomancy.

Weiss Schnee: But I have a better arsenal.

Sub-Zero: Then let us begin, Weiss Schnee.

Weiss Schnee vs. Supergirl (Batcave – Armory)

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Supergirl: I can't take you seriously.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than a name.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I hear you're Superman's cousin.

Supergirl: Is that a problem?

Weiss Schnee: Depends whose side you're on.

3rd

Supergirl: I work with cold too.

Weiss Schnee: But I have a better arsenal.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

4th

Supergirl: Heard you're the ultimate sidekick.

Weiss Schnee: Did Ruby tell you that?

Supergirl: Also heard you're extremely touchy.

Weiss Schnee vs. Superman (The Joker's Playground)

Weiss Schnee: You're crossing the line.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Weiss Schnee: We're not your pets, Superman.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Time to bring you in, Superman.

Superman: You're tugging on the wrong cape.

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than a name.

3rd

Superman: What do you do exactly?

Weiss Schnee: I'm the one who'll defeat you.

Superman: You can try.

4th

Superman: Do you know who I am?

Weiss Schnee: I've been told all about you, Superman.

Superman: Then you know you can't win.

Weiss Schnee vs. Swamp Thing (Red Sun Prison – Central Containment)

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

Swamp Thing: My strength is root and stem.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: Out of my way, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Weiss Schnee: Then my summons will move you for me.

3rd

Swamp Thing: The cold will not stop me.

Weiss Schnee: I have more than ice, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: It will not be enough.

4th

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Swamp Thing: That is disputable.

Weiss Schnee vs. Vixen (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Weiss Schnee: Show me.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: What kind of abilities do you have?

Vixen: I can channel any creature that ever lived.

Weiss Schnee: Then I'll slow you down.

3rd

Vixen: You really think this gonna be easy?

Weiss Schnee: My glyphs are enough to defeat you.

Vixen: Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you.

4th

Vixen: The necklace is no fashion statement.

Weiss Schnee: And this blade isn't a toy.

Vixen: Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you.

Weiss Schnee vs. Wonder Woman (Atlantis – Trench Queen Nursery)

Weiss Schnee: You face the Schnee heiress.

Wonder Woman: You face the Goddess of War.

Weiss Schnee: I'll be the judge of that.

2nd

Weiss Schnee: I've always wanted to train with you.

Wonder Woman: This will be interesting.

Weiss Schnee: Only if you find losing to me 'interesting'.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Fearing me would be prudent.

Weiss Schnee: I've seen scarier grimm.

Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?

4th

Wonder Woman: You'll be wise to surrender.

Weiss Schnee: I'm confident in my abilities.

Wonder Woman: Your confidence plays tricks on you.

* * *

Victory Pose: A glyph appeared in front of Weiss as a giant knight was formed. Weiss lifted her weapon as the knight bowed before her.

Next Chapter: Blake Belladonna

* * *

**That does it for Weiss Schnee. Up next is the former member of the White Fang, Blake Belladonna. I hope you guys enjoyed it. We are half done with the Team RWBY pack. I'm still taking suggestions for any anime characters you guys think would fit in the Injustice universe. I'm now accepting any anime movie exclusive characters. So you got suggestions of any movie characters from any anime, let me know. Until next time, see ya**


End file.
